Finding Her Way
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: Korra's recovery from the Red Lotus' poison takes longer than she thought it would. Even with her family and friends by her side, she's in for a difficult road. Will she be able to overcome the hardest challenge she's has ever faced in her life? Senraq, Pemzin, Makorra, Bolin/OC. Please Read & REVIEW!
1. Ending Ceremony

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Korra's special name from her Mother. Heather owns Tonraq's special name for her.

Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank my friend, Heather, for helping me with this story. It was fun writing it with you!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 1 - Ending Ceremony

As Tenzin finished his speech to his family and the assorted guests who had come to witness his eldest daughter's accomplishment, he stepped down from the stage and joined his family for some food.

Meanwhile, Senna stood from her chair. She had noticed her daughter's distress and it broke her heart to see her little girl like this. Even though she could not heal her as she had done so many times before, she had to do something to help her. Taking a step forward, she soon felt a strong, gentle hand come to rest on her shoulder.

Turning around, she met the curious, concerned eyes of her husband.

"I think Korra needs some fresh air," she indicated their daughter. "Being in here is starting to overwhelm her. You can come if you want."

"Okay. Do you think she'll talk to you?"

"Hopefully," with that, Senna turned and went in the direction of where their daughter was sitting. Walking over to her, Senna knelt down on her right side. Reaching out, she ran her hand through the eighteen-year-old's hair.

"Come on, let's go outside for a little while," with that, she stood, went around and started pushing Korra out of the hall, even though Asami had made it so Korra could wheel herself by the use of a joystick. Finding a spot near the building, but far enough away to give them privacy, Senna resumed her earlier position. She waited for Korra to speak, to let her in. However, her daughter didn't do that this time. This worried the older waterbender even more. Korra always talked to her. After a few minutes of silence passed, Senna broke it.

"You know your father and I love you right?"

Korra nodded as more tears fell.

"That's never going to change," her mother assured her. Getting no response, she continued speaking. "Nobody is disappointed in you. You need to know that. What happened was NOT your fault." Although Senna's voice was soft and gentle as usual, her tone and words held conviction that made Korra lock eyes with her for the first time since they had come out here. "It isn't your fault. Do you wanna go back early and get some rest? All the important things seem done. The kids are just running around and eating."

Korra shrugged, but didn't answer. She broke eye contact with her mother and gazed around. She watched as animals scampered through the trees, looking for food. Feeling the breeze from Yuebay caress her cheek, Korra suddenly felt homesick for the southern water tribe.

Just then, Jinora joined them.

"Aunt Senna?" She approached the two of them. She frowned in concern when her gaze landed on Korra.

"Yeah? Aw, come here." Senna held her arms out to her eldest niece. "Do you know how proud we are of you?"

Jinora nodded.

"Everyone keeps telling me that," she revealed.

Senna nodded.

"Is Korra gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine in time. I think being in the building for so long started overwhelming her a little." Senna explained.

Jinora nodded. She frowned as her gaze travelled to the floor.

"I thought she was mad at me," the new airbending master admitted.

"No! Honey, why would you think that?" Senna was truly taken aback by the teenager's words.

Jinora shrugged. She held out a plate of food to her aunt.

"My Dad wanted me to give you this. It's for Korra," she explained.

"Thanks," Senna took it and set it on a table.

"I thought she was mad at me because… I'm doing what she thought she would do."

"No," Senna pulled the teenager in for a hug, "sweetie, don't even think that for one more second. Korra's not angry with you. She's angry with the people who did this to her, but she's not angry with you. She'll get through this. She just needs all of us to help her."

Jinora nodded. Pulling away from her aunt, she faced Korra as her sister finally spoke.

"Jinora, I was never mad at you. I'm proud of you," Korra assured her. Her voice was soft, but the teenager could hear the sincerity in her words.

Jinora smiled a little. She sighed with relief as she went to Korra's side. Glancing from her aunt to her sister, she asked, "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" She locked eyes with Korra as she spoke.

Korra nodded.

Jinora did so, making sure she was gentle and slow with her movements. Once she pulled away, she sat down next to Korra on her left.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time," she frowned.

"Honey, what you did was really brave," Senna chimed in. "Tonraq and I are really grateful to you."

Jinora nodded. After a few minutes she stood. "I'd better get back inside. I promised Dad I'd help clean up," with that, she was gone.

Once Jinora left, Senna turned her attention back to her daughter.

"You're much loved. And not because you're the Avatar," she emphasized. "So do you wanna go back to air temple island early? We could stay here too. It is nice and peaceful out here. It's up to you."

Korra finally answered the question. However, what she said surprised her mother.

"When can we go home?"

"You mean home to the southern water tribe?" Senna clarified.

Korra nodded.

"I wanna go home," she informed her as a new set of tears came.

Senna's heart broke right there. Reaching out, she pulled her daughter in for a comforting hug.

"I'm scared!" Korra admitted, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, I know you are. We all are. This is new territory for all of us. We're going to help you through this. I promise you that. You're definitely not alone," she continued to stroke her daughter's hair in an effort to calm her down. She held her for the next fifteen minutes. Once Korra started calming down, her mother gently let her go. She needed to respect her space.

"I wanna go back home," Korra repeated.

"I know you do. But it won't be for a few weeks," her mother informed her. "Let's go back to the island so you can get some rest."

"Why can't we go home?" Korra asked.

Senna sighed.

"Because it would be rude to Pema and Tenzin. They're letting us stay with them. Besides, they're worried about you. They want to help you recover, too."

Korra nodded in understanding. Heaving a sigh, she uncharacteristically dropped the subject for now. Growing silent again, she let her gaze wander.

"You're going to have to try and eat something tonight," her mother said, breaking the silence.

Korra sighed.

"I'm not hungry," she stated.

"I know, sweetie, but you need to keep your strength up. The only way to do that for now is eating. You haven't had a proper meal since before… it happened."

Korra shrugged as though it didn't matter.

Senna sighed.

"Will you try for me?" She bargained.

"Okay," Korra huffed.

"Thank you," her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Korra nodded. She was just glad the subject of eating was over for now.

Later that night, Senna and Tonraq were talking in their room on air temple island. Senna was pacing while Tonraq sat on the bed, watching her.

"Korra needs to get her strength back. This refusing to eat thing is new. Eating is one of her favorite things to do. Was she eating at all before everything with the Red Lotus happened?"

"Yes," Tonraq replied.

Senna nodded. Sighing, she stopped pacing and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go see if I can get her to eat. I love you," with that, she left the room. Stopping downstairs, she put together a small meal and set it on a tray. Going upstairs, she entered Korra's room. Setting the tray down, she sat on the edge of Korra's bed. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi," Korra greeted. She made eye contact with her mother.

"Do you want to try and eat a little bit?" She gestured to the food on the plate.

Korra eyed it with narrowed eyes as her stomach churned unpleasantly. A part of her was hungry, but she was still feeling a little queasy since the poison extraction. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay," with that, Senna put together a veggie wrap. According to Korra's siblings, it was one of her favorite foods. Once it was together, Senna slowly, almost cautiously, held it out to her daughter. She knew this next part was going to be hard. Korra was so independent. She was used to doing things for herself. Even though Senna was more than willing to help her, it broke her heart to see her like this.

Korra reached her left hand out towards the wrap. Determined to try to do this on her own, she took a hold of it. As she pulled her hand back, it started to shake. Trying to use both hands to fix the problem, Korra almost had a good grip when the wrap fell in her lap. As frustrated tears sprang to her eyes, she blinked them back. She allowed her mother to help her, knowing she had no choice. Slowly, she ate half of the wrap. After drinking some juice, she declared she was done.

"Okay," her mother put the remaining food back on the tray and set it on the nightstand. "Do you want me to come back and stay with you once I take the tray back downstairs?"

"No, I'll be okay," Korra said as her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Okay. I'll come back and check on you later," with that, Senna kissed her daughter's forehead, stood and left to take the tray to the kitchen. Getting back upstairs, she almost ran into Tonraq.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she sighed.

"How did it go?" He inquired.

"Okay. She ate half of a veggie wrap and drank some juice. I don't know what to do. She's never been this hard to reach before."

Tonraq put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We'll get her back. It's going to take a long time, but we'll get her back."

"I hope so," Senna let herself be comforted. Pulling away a few minutes later, she locked eyes with her husband. "Korra's sleeping now. Would you mind talking to her when she wakes up? Even if it's tomorrow, that's fine. Maybe you can get through to her. You were with her after everything happened."

"I can try," Tonraq kissed her cheek.

"Trying is good," Senna agreed.

Tonraq captured her lips in a kiss a minute later. Pulling away, he turned and went in the direction of their daughter's room. Getting inside, he found her fast asleep. Sitting by the bed, he took her right hand in his.

"I love you, sunshine. Please, talk to us soon," with that, he waited for Korra to wake up.

A few hours later, Korra's eyes opened. Glancing around the room, she was surprised to find her father sitting by her bed. Feeling a slight pressure on her right hand, she realized he was holding it.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied.

Korra couldn't help the question that left her mouth.

"Did Mom send you to check on me?"

Tonraq nodded.

"She's worried about you. We both are."

"You two along with everyone else," Korra sighed. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just hate this! I hate feeling helpless, I hate that you guys have to help me like this! You shouldn't have to. This wasn't how the battle was supposed to end," her last statement came out so soft, she matched her mother's tone exactly.

Tonraq pulled his hand out of his daughter's and started running it through her hair instead.

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed. "We all want you to get better. And you will. We're going to help you. But in order for you to recover, you need to eat."

"Don't you think I know that?" Korra retorted. "It feels like that's all anyone says to me nowadays."

Tonraq continued running a hand through Korra's hair as he gathered his thoughts together.

"This won't last forever," he encouraged.

"I know," Korra whispered. "I really haven't been hungry for the past few weeks. Ever since Su extracted the poison, it feels like anything I do eat wants to come back up. That's why I'm not eating a lot."

Tonraq nodded.

"We're here for you," he reminded her, "don't forget that."

"I won't," Korra replied. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," her father earnestly said.

"Get Mom so she can help me get ready for bed. I know it's only eight-thirty, but I'm really tired."

"Of course," Tonraq bent down, gave her a kiss, stood and left to get Senna. He found her talking to Ikki in the living room. "Senna?"

"Yeah," his wife turned to face him.

"Korra needs your help."

"What's up?" She asked.

"She wants to go to bed. She told me she's really tired."

"Okay," Senna stood and left in the direction of the stairs. Entering Korra's room, she went over to her. "Hey, little one. Dad said you were tired."

"Yeah," Korra confirmed. She was about to elaborate when a yawn escaped her lips.

Senna sighed sympathetically. She helped Korra change for bed and tucked her in.

"I love you, sweetie. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" She offered.

"I love you, too. That's okay – you don't have to stay. If I need you, I'll call," Korra assured her.

"Are you sure?"

Korra nodded.

"Okay," with that, Senna kissed Korra's forehead, made sure she was warm enough, stood and left the room. She just hoped the next day would be a better one for Korra.


	2. Frustration and Nightmares

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 2 – Frustration and Nightmares

Senna sighed as she stared out of the window of the room she and Tonraq shared on Air Temple Island. Korra had been asleep now for two hours. Senna had respected her wishes and left her alone. Hearing someone enter the room, she turned around to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she softly greeted him.

"What's wrong?" He was at her side in seconds.

"I think Korra's mad at me," Senna sighed.

"Why?" Tonraq wrapped an arm around her as he spoke.

His wife shrugged. "Because I wasn't there after everything happened. I think she's so frustrated with the situation and her current circumstances that she's taking it out on anyone she can. I'm just an easy target for her. She's also scared, which is understandable."

"Senna… that's not true. Korra loves you," her husband reminded her.

"I know," she sighed as tears welled up. "I love her too. It breaks my heart that I can't heal her."

"You can't take things she says right now to heart," her husband advised.

"I know. It's hard not to. She's never acted like this before," Senna mused.

"She's never been poisoned before either," her husband countered.

Senna nodded in understanding. Resting her head against her husband's shoulder, she let the tears fall. "I've always known how to help her before, but this… I don't know how to help her be able to deal with it and overcome it. And that scares me," she admitted.

Tonraq sighed as he comforted his distraught wife. He wished he had the answer, but he didn't. This was just going to take time. "You just need to keep reaching out to her," he suggested.

"It's hard when she keeps pushing me away. She didn't even want me to stay with her tonight. I would heal her in a heartbeat if I could," Senna revealed through her remaining tears. "How could someone do that to our little girl with no remorse for their actions? She didn't deserve it. In the grand scheme of things, Korra's never hurt anyone. She doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. And now she's…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Shh, I know. I feel the same way," Tonraq assured as he ran a hand through his wife's hair.

"Korra wants to go home," Senna informed him.

"Okay. We'll leave next week," her husband decided.

"I'll let her know," Senna whispered. She stayed in her husband's embrace for the next ten minutes. She felt safe and she needed the closeness right now. After a while, the couple turned in early. It had been a long few days and they both needed the rest.

"I love you," Senna whispered, snuggling up to her husband.

"I love you, too," he replied, pulling her close.

Before Senna knew it, she was fast asleep in the safest place she knew…

Much earlier than Tonraq would have liked, he felt someone shaking him awake. Opening his cobalt eyes, he found himself staring into a set of brown ones. It took him a minute to realize who had woken him from his slumber.

"Uncle Tonraq," came the young, female voice.

"Jinora? Sweetie, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry for waking you up so early. Korra had a nightmare. She asked me to get you."

"Okay. Thanks," he sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he soon felt a gentle hand come to rest on his right shoulder.

"Honey, wha-what's going on?" Senna's soft voice met his ears.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I've got her," he assured his wife. "Korra had a nightmare."

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" Senna started to say, but her husband cut her off.

"I'm positive. You need your rest, too," with that, he kissed her forehead, stood and went to check on Korra. He entered the room and rushed to his daughter's side. "Korra? Jinora said you needed me," he sat down in a chair near her bed. Reaching out, he took her right hand in his. Frowning when he felt it trembling, he squeezed reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm here now. Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. Locking eyes with her father, she shook her head.

Tonraq nodded. The two sat in silence for the next few minutes. Korra finally broke it. "I just want the nightmares to go away," she whispered.

"I know," her father soothed, "they will in time."

"Can we go home tomorrow?" She suddenly blurted. Then she added, "Please?"

"We'll go home next week," he informed her.

"Okay," Korra replied.

Tonraq didn't know whether to be worried that Korra was being too compliant or more worried that she wasn't putting up a fight. Deciding to change the subject, he asked a question of his own.

"Are you mad at your mother?"

"No!" Korra was truly taken aback by her father's question. "I'm honestly not. I never was."

"She thought you were," he told her.

Korra shook her head. "Mom needs to stop feeling guilty. It's not going to help anything. Least of all me to recover." She was about to add more when she started to shiver. "Do you mind staying for a little while? Just until I fall back to sleep?"

"Of course I will," her father bent down and kissed her forehead. Frowning, he straightened up again. "You feel warm. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Okay. Just try and go back to sleep."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled as her eyes started to close. She opened them again a minute later. "I need to know that you're really okay. When I thought that… he killed you, I wanted to take revenge so badly. But I know you wouldn't have wanted me to do that. That's not how you and Mom raised me."

"You're right," her father rested a hand on her shoulder. "But your feelings were understandable given the circumstances. I'm glad you didn't do anything rash."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I love you, Dad," Korra managed a small smile for her father. A minute later, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep soon after that.

A few hours later, Korra awoke. Glancing around, she saw her father sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, sunshine. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Korra replied right before shivering again. "Dad, I'm really thirsty."

"Okay. I'll be right back," he stood and left the room.

"Tonraq?"

Whirling around, he found Senna standing behind him.

"Is Korra okay?" She asked.

"She's fine. She just woke up. I'm going to get her some water."

"Okay," Senna followed her husband downstairs.

After getting Korra her requested drink, Tonraq returned to the room. Sitting back down in the chair, he gently pressed the cup to Korra's lips. Once she was done, he set it down on her nightstand. He noticed that she hadn't put up much of a fight when he had to help her drink the water.

"Thanks," Korra laid back down and tried to get comfortable again.

"You're welcome," her father replied. "Do you want to rest some more or get ready for the day?"

Korra shrugged as best she could. "I'll rest for a little bit longer," she decided.

"Okay."

Korra's eyes flew open an hour later. Sitting up, she felt the tears streaming down her face. Glancing to her right, she sighed with relief when she saw her father sitting there.

"Dad," she gasped.

"Korra, are you okay?" Her father reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're shaking."

"I'm used to it by now," she said, "I'll be okay. It was just another nightmare. What time is it?"

"Around nine," he replied.

Korra nodded as she tried to calm down. "Please tell me you got some sleep."

"Yes, I did," her father revealed.

"Good," Korra shivered just then. She sighed as her head started to hurt. She tried to avoid her father's concerned glance. "Before you ask, I'm not hungry. I'll try eating something later. I am thirsty again though." She accepted the cup of water her father gently pressed to her lips. She drank half of it before pulling back.

Setting the cup back down, Tonraq reached out and touched his daughter's forehead. Frowning when he felt the heat, he reported, "Korra, you're burning up." He stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get your Mom," he replied. He left the room. Returning a few minutes later with Senna, he let his wife examine their daughter.

"Korra, is anything hurting?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"My head," Korra replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Senna left and returned shortly with some supplies. Setting them down, she stuck a thermometer in Korra's mouth. Taking it out a few minutes later, she frowned when she saw the results. "It's up there. It's 102.1 degrees."

Korra sighed. "Please tell me I don't have to drink that horrible stuff," she begged.

"I'm going to try and get it down using waterbending," her mother told her. With that, she got to work. Ten minutes later, she stopped. Picking up a cup of water, she pressed it to Korra's lips.

After drinking all she could, Korra pulled away and laid back down. She relaxed as she felt her mother run a hand through her hair.

"Do you think you can keep some fever reducer down?" She asked.

"I'll try," Korra replied.

"Okay," Senna gave Korra the medicine. After Korra drank it down, her mother gave her some water. Once the Avatar was done, her mother persuaded her to rest.

Korra didn't need much coaxing. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"Stay… please…" she mumbled just before drifting off.

"You got it, little one," with that, Senna prepared herself for a long afternoon.

Korra groaned as her eyes opened sometime later. She sat up as her eyes caught sight of her father sitting in the chair her mother had been in before she had fallen asleep.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Awful," Korra whimpered. "Where's Mom?"

"She went down to get something to eat," her father replied.

Korra nodded as she tried to ignore the pain in her head. She swallowed hard just then. "Dad? Can you see if Mom has any myzapam for my head?" She asked.

"Sure," Tonraq stood and went in search of his wife.

As Korra waited for her mother, she tried her best to get comfortable.

It wasn't long before Senna entered the room.

"Mom, please tell me you brought some myzapam with you," Korra asked through painful breaths.

Senna shook her head. "Sweetie, your Dad went to get you some. I didn't bring any with me. He should be back in twenty-minutes," she sat down and started running her hand through Korra's hair. After a few minutes, she tried to ease Korra's migraine with waterbending. "Is that better?"

"A little," Korra whispered.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled.

"Okay."

Tonraq returned a half an hour later.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," his wife replied.

"Has Korra been asleep the whole time I've been gone?" Tonraq asked. He set the bottle of pills down on the table.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What do you think might be wrong?"

"I'm not sure. It might be an infection from the poison. Or she might just be coming down with something."

Tonraq nodded.

Senna went over to Korra and gently nudged her right shoulder. "Korra? Snowflake, you need to wake up."

"Mom?" Korra's eyes opened a few minutes later.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's back. How's your head feel?"

"It's a little better. But it still hurts," she answered.

"Do you still want this?"

"Yeah," Korra accepted the pills and sipped at some water. Lying back down, she closed her eyes once again. She hoped sleep would come soon. She drifted off a few minutes later.


	3. Infection

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 3 - Infection

Korra awoke a few hours later feeling horrible. Her headache was almost gone, but now her stomach felt like it was spinning out of control. Swallowing hard, she glanced around her. She sighed with relief when she heard her mother address her a minute or so later.

"Korra, it's okay. I didn't leave you. How do you feel?"

"Terrible," she admitted. She never admitted that to anyone but her mother, except in extreme situations.

"Is your headache worse?" Her mother asked, frowning in concern.

"It's better," Korra revealed. "My stomach hurts really badly! And my right arm is itching like crazy."

Senna frowned in confusion this time. She glanced down at Korra's right arm. Gasping quietly when she saw how red and puffy it was, she reached her hand out to examine it.

Korra reflexively pulled out of her reach.

"Hey, it's okay. Korra, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly commanded.

Korra did so, even as she started to shake.

"That's my girl. You're safe. I won't hurt you. Now, I'm going to take this slowly," with that, Senna tried again. She reached out and gently touched the swollen area.

Korra let out a hiss, but let her mother examine her.

Senna gasped when she saw how red it was.

"I think it might be infected from the poison," she announced.

"I don't understand. Su got it all out when she forced me to throw it back up."

"I know. But that doesn't mean it didn't do a lot of damage while it was in your body. It had at least two or three hours to go through your system," her mother patiently explained. "I'm pretty sure I can help you here, so you don't have to go anywhere. I'll be right back," she kissed Korra's forehead, stood and left the room. She returned shortly with some supplies. Setting them down, she re-examined Korra's right arm. Reaching over to a container, she pulled some water from it. Pressing it to Korra's arm, she waited for it to do something. When it had the desired effect, she frowned.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"It's definitely infected," her mother reported. "Were you rubbing at it at all?"

"No," Korra replied as she swallowed hard.

"How do you feel otherwise?" She inquired.

"Like I'm gonna… throw up," Korra heaved a minute later. As she did so, she felt her mother slip a bucket underneath of her chin. She vomited twice before her stomach calmed down. Sipping slowly from a cup of water, she laid back down.

"I'm going to rinse this out and I'll bring it back," her mother picked up the half-full basin and left. Returning a few minutes later, she set it down on the table. Sitting beside her daughter, she ran a hand through her hair. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry you're going through this."

"I love you, too," Korra whispered.

"I'm going to see if Katara can take a look at your arm," her mother told her. "In the meantime, just try to get some rest."

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

Senna stood and left the room. She found Katara in the living room. The ex-war heroine was telling Ikki a story.

"Aunt Senna!" Ikki beamed at her. Her smile faded a minute later. "Is Korra feeling better?"

"Not yet," Senna replied. She turned her attention to the waterbending master. "Katara, I need you to examine Korra. I think her right arm might be infected. It's swollen and red. She just vomited, too."

Katara frowned. "Okay," she turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Ikki, I'll finish the story later."

"Okay," Ikki agreed. She got off her grandmother's lap and ran to find Jinora.

Senna lead the way back to Korra's room. Once she got there, she knelt beside Korra's bed and took her left hand in hers.

"Korra, honey, Katara's going to have a look. I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. She was exhausted.

"Korra, is it okay if I take a look at your right arm?" Katara asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

Katara started her examination. She went slowly and was gentle with her movements, but she needed to figure out what was going on. Taking some water from the same container Senna had used, she pressed it to the swollen area. She frowned as she let the water go back from where it had come.

"What did you find?" Senna inquired.

"You're right," Katara reported. "Korra's arm is definitely infected." She turned to Korra, "How bad is the pain?"

"Ten," Korra hissed.

Katara nodded. "It looks like there's still a little bit of poison left. It found its way to your arm and bunched up in one place. I can try one method to break it up, but I'm not sure it'll work. You need to keep your arm perfectly still," she instructed Korra.

"Okay," the eighteen-year-old agreed. She squeezed her mother's hand as Katara began the process.

"Honey, you're doing great," her mother encouraged. She turned to Katara. "Is it working?"

"Slowly," her former mentor replied.

Senna sighed with relief. Slow progress was better than no progress at all.

"Korra, is it feeling better?" Katara asked as she worked.

"Yeah," Korra whispered.

"Good," Katara managed a tiny smile for her. "I'm almost done."

Korra sighed. She suddenly swallowed hard.

"Mom… I…" she suddenly heaved without warning.

Senna grabbed a bucket and quickly put it underneath of Korra's chin.

"It's okay, little one, just get it up. That's my girl…" her mother soothed.

Katara frowned. "Either she came down with something due to the stress of the last few days or her body is trying to get rid of the residual poison," she explained.

Senna nodded. "Do you think you're going to need the bucket for the rest of the night?" She asked her daughter.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Okay. Let me rinse it out," with that, Senna left the room.

"Korra, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Katara put a gentle hand on her left shoulder, "you didn't deserve it. But we're all going to help you through this."

"I know," Korra whispered.

Just then, Senna returned. She set the bucket back down on the table.

"Do you need it?"

"No," Korra replied.

"I think I was able to break most of it up," Katara informed both of them. "She should be okay now."

"Thank you," Senna said.

"No thanks needed. Korra's a part of my family."

"Can you show me what to do in case it happens again?" Senna asked.

Katara nodded. "All you need to do is let the water go in and then maneuver it in a push and pull motion until you feel the poison breaking up," she explained.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Katara left Korra to rest shortly after that, with Senna there to watch her daughter.

"Are you feeling better?" Senna asked.

"A little," Korra replied.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep," her mother suggested. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Korra whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey," Senna sighed as she sat down next to her husband. She let a small smile split her features as he wrapped his arm around her petite form and hugged her close. Feeling his fingers combing through her hair, she started to relax.

"How's Korra?" Tonraq asked.

"She's okay now. I had to get Katara to look at her right arm. It was infected because of the poison. She was able to fix it for now. Korra's sleeping."

Tonraq nodded.

Senna got comfortable and closed her eyes to rest. "Korra wants to go home. She can't travel until the infection's gone and she's feeling better. Sorry I've been preoccupied."

Tonraq shook his head. "Don't apologize. Our daughter needs both of us."

"I just want her to get better. I know it's going to take a long time. The poison did a lot of damage. But when is Korra going to have a break?"

"I don't know," Tonraq sighed. "Why don't we try to get some sleep?"

"Okay," with that, Senna settled down next to her husband, laid her head on his chest and was asleep soon afterwards. All three of them needed all the rest they could get for the long days ahead.


	4. How to Forgive

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 4 – How to Forgive

Senna's eyes opened a few hours later. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, all intentions of checking on Korra.

"Senna?" A groggy male voice met her ears.

"Yeah?" She turned to face her husband. Laughing softly at the sight of his tousled hair, she thanked the spirits above for the lighthearted moment.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to check on Korra," she replied.

"Honey, you should lie down and get some more sleep. Korra's fine. She hasn't called for either one of us or had her sisters get us in five hours."

"I know. I still want to make sure she's okay."

"Senna, please. I'll go check on her. I'll even stay with her for a little bit," her husband offered.

Senna thought about it for a minute or so before nodding and lying back down.

"Okay," she resigned.

"Thank you," Tonraq leaned down, kissed her forehead and got out of bed. Going around to his wife's side, the couple embraced. "I love you," he said, as he made sure she was warm enough.

"I love you, too," Senna replied.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I promise," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

Shaking his head, Tonraq made his way to his daughter's room. Halfway there, he ran into Ikki. The eight-year-old grinned up at him.

"Morning, Uncle Tonraq!" She gave him a hug, which the southern chief returned.

"Morning, sweetie," he replied.

"Is Korra awake yet?" She asked as she followed him to her sister's room.

"No," he answered.

"Is she feeling better?" The little girl asked.

"Not yet," her uncle replied.

"Oh," Ikki frowned. "So I guess I can't visit her."

Tonraq shook his head. "I'm afraid not yet," he told her. With that, he went inside of his daughter's room. Sitting down in the chair, he took her left hand in his.

It wasn't long before Korra's eyes opened and locked with her father's.

"Dad."

"Hey, sunshine. You're awake," he greeted.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"After nine," he replied.

Korra nodded as she shivered.

Tonraq frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She sighed in frustration. "I just want to go home. I mean I love my siblings and I know they're trying to help. Never mind…" her voice trailed off.

"Korra, we'll go home as soon as you feel better. You can't travel when you're sick," her father reminded her.

"I know," she assured him. "Where's Mom?"

"Hopefully getting some rest," he said.

Korra frowned. "I feel bad. I've been keeping her awake."

"Korra, you don't have to. She wants to take care of you. We both love you."

"I know. She needs to take care of herself, too," his daughter pointed out.

Tonraq smiled. "That's what I told her."

Korra nodded as she tried to get comfortable. "Do you mind if I try and go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Of course not," her father ran a hand through her hair. "I love you. Do you want me to stay for a little while?"

"Love you, too. Yeah, please stay?" She requested.

"You got it," with that, Tonraq sat there and kept watch over his daughter while she got the rest she needed. He just prayed she would feel better.

A few hours later, Korra awoke feeling a little better. Glancing around, she saw her Dad still sitting next to her bed. He was reading a copy of the Republic City newspaper.

"Dad."

Tonraq glanced up from the story he had been reading. "Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"A little better," Korra revealed. "I'm actually a little hungry."

Tonraq's heart soared upon hearing this. This was a very good sign. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked.

Korra frowned in thought. "Maybe some yogurt," she suggested.

"Okay. I'll be right back," with that, Tonraq kissed Korra's cheek, stood and left the room. Getting to the kitchen, he found Ikki eating some cereal.

"Hey, Uncle Tonraq!" Ikki greeted. "How's Korra?"

"She's feeling a little bit better," Tonraq replied. "She wants some yogurt."

Ikki jumped from her chair and ran over to the right cabinet.

"I can help you find it. I know where Mommy keeps them." She searched around before she closed the cabinet door and went over to the fridge. Looking on a shelf, she held up a container to her uncle. "Here we go! Peach is Korra's favorite flavor."

Tonraq smiled. He was glad the airbender kids had bonded with his daughter so well. "Thanks," he replied. He reached for the container, but Ikki held back.

"Wait! I have an idea," with that, she went over to another cabinet and tried to get something out of it. Blushing, she turned to her uncle. "Will you get me a cup, please?"

"Sure," Tonraq got a purple one down for her.

"Thanks!" Ikki proceeded to put the yogurt into the cup. Once the container was empty, she got another one. After the second one was added, she started looking for something in a drawer. "Where are they? I know Dad just bought some more… oh here they are!" Triumphantly, she held out a neon green straw. Sticking it into the cup, she presented it to her uncle. "Here you go! Now Korra can drink it on her own."

Tonraq smiled. He was genuinely touched by his niece's actions. "Thank you, Ikki. That was very thoughtful. Korra will definitely appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I want to help Korra feel better."

"You definitely did that," her uncle affirmed. He ruffled her hair and left the room. Returning to Korra's bedroom, he resumed his spot on the chair. Holding out the cup to her, he explained what Ikki had done.

Korra smiled once her father was done explaining.

"Tell her thanks from me. She's a sweetheart," she commented.

Tonraq nodded. "She sure is," he agreed.

Korra drank almost all of the yogurt in fifteen minutes. She smiled as the flavor hit her tongue. "I forgot how good this is," she commented as she savored the last bit.

"I'm glad you like it," her father smiled at her.

Once Korra was finished, she handed the cup back to her father. "Do you mind if I get some more sleep?" She asked.

"No," her father made sure she was warm enough, kissed her forehead and stayed with her until she was out.

Ikki sighed as she sat on the steps of her family's home. She was staring ahead, absently petting Naga's side. The polar bear dog had joined her a few minutes after she had come out. As she scratched the animal behind her ears, Naga nuzzled her left arm.

Just then, Ikki heard her name being called from somewhere behind her.

"Ikki! Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Ikki whirled around to find her mother standing there. She shrugged as her mother joined her.

"I was just spending some time with Naga. I Told Uncle Tonraq I'd take her for a run. We just got back a few minutes ago."

Pema nodded. She sat down next to her daughter. Wrapping an arm around her, she pulled her onto her lap. Kissing the top of her head, she mused, "We haven't spent time together in a while - just you and me."

Ikki nodded.

"Sweetie, is everything okay? I know what happened to Korra scared you. You know you can talk to your Dad and me whenever you need to. We're here for you," Pema ran a hand through her middle daughter's hair as she spoke.

"I know," Ikki quietly replied.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" Her mother asked.

Ikki thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything. What's up?" Pema made eye contact with her daughter as she spoke.

Ikki sighed as she gathered her thoughts together. "Does being angry at someone make me a horrible person?"

"Of course not! Honey, why would you think that?" Pema was truly taken aback by her nine-year-old's question.

"Because Daddy's always telling us to forgive someone if they hurt us and don't hold grudges…" her voice trailed off as sudden tears came to her eyes. She tried to blink them back.

Pema had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Who are you upset with?" She asked.

Ikki hesitated.

"Is this about Korra?" Pema persisted.

Ikki nodded. "I'm mad at the people who hurt her," she admitted.

"That's understandable," her mother assured her. She pulled Ikki closer, "Right now, I think we all are."

"I know they hurt Daddy, too, but he's okay."

Pema nodded in agreement.

"Korra didn't do anything to them," Ikki went on.

"I know," her mother replied.

"How could they do that without feeling bad for what they did?" Ikki wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Pema sighed.

"Now she can't walk anymore. I know Gran-Gran's going to help her learn how to again and so will Aunt Senna and Uncle Tonraq. But it shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Ikki shouted. She took a deep breath as the rest of her feelings came tumbling out. "They hurt my sister. I know I'm not supposed to be, but I'm so angry with them!" With that, the tears came.

"Oh sweetie… shh, shh, it's okay to feel that way. I want you to know that," Pema gently assured her sobbing daughter. She stroked her hair and rubbed calming circles on her back. "We all love Korra. We're all upset about what happened."

"But Daddy said we…" Ikki's voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, I want you to listen to me," her mother gently instructed.

Ikki lifted her head and locked eyes with her mother.

"While it's true that we should forgive those who hurt us, Daddy didn't mean you had to do it right away. And in this kind of situation, it's perfectly natural for you to feel angry and sad. Someone you love is hurt. It's a different circumstance and it'll take a long time for you to be able to forgive the people who hurt Korra and that's okay."

"How is it different?" Ikki challenged as more tears flowed.

"Like I said, this situation affected you directly because it involved someone you're very close to. In those types of conditions, it takes a little longer to forgive. Just ask Gran-Gran the next time you see her."

"What does Gran-Gran have to do with this?" Ikki wiped at her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, it took her a long time to forgive the person who killed her mother," Pema explained.

Ikki nodded. "So it's okay that I feel this way?"

"Yes," her mother kissed her right cheek. "I'm proud of you for talking about it."

"I can't even visit Korra. I don't even know if she wants to see me."

"Of course she does. You just need to wait until she feels better. We don't want you catching whatever she has."

"Okay," Ikki relaxed as her mother continued to hold her. It felt good to spend time with her again. If she couldn't spend time with her sister, spending time with her mother was the next best thing in Ikki's opinion. "I want to help Korra, but I don't know what to do. She's so different now. Aunt Senna used a big word to describe her now and I don't understand it. Trauma something."

"Traumatized," Pema supplied.

"What does that mean?" Ikki asked.

"Traumatized means that Korra's been through a very rough and scary time. She'll get better, but she needs all of us to help her get there."

"What can I do to help?" Ikki asked.

"Just be there for her," her mother encouraged. "That's all you can do."

Ikki nodded. "I love you, Mom," she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," her mother replied. With that, the two spent a little more time together, enjoying the weather and each other's company.


	5. Helping Korra

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 5 – Helping Korra

Korra awoke a few hours later. She could feel herself shaking and tried to stop. As she felt the wetness on her cheeks, she attempted to calm down. The sound of her bedroom door opening caused her to jerk her head in that direction.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Jinora's concerned voice met the eighteen-year-old's ears.

Korra shook her head even as more tears came.

"It was just… a… nightmare…" she managed while choking back another sob.

"Do you want me to get Aunt Senna or Uncle Tonraq?" The thirteen-year-old offered.

"Get my Dad, please?" Korra softly requested.

Jinora nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall, Senna's eyes opened around the same time Korra's nightmare had bolted her out of her own restless slumber. Blinking the sleep out of them, she got her bearings.

"Korra," she breathed, knowing something was wrong. Glancing around, her eyes caught sight of her husband. He was writing something at a desk in the corner of the room. "Tonraq? What time is it?"

"Shh, go back to sleep," her husband walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Senna sighed. "Is everything okay?" She inquired.

"As far as I know," he replied. "Korra ate some yogurt."

"I'm glad she ate something," Senna said. She leaned her head against her husband's right shoulder.

"So am I," Tonraq agreed.

"Did she let you help her?" Senna asked.

"I didn't have to help much. Ikki put it in a cup so Korra could drink it on her own," he informed her.

"Aw, she's a sweetheart," Senna complimented.

"She definitely is," he agreed. He was about to say something else when he heard Ikki yell for him.

"Uncle Tonraq!"

Senna sat up, alert at once.

"I should go check that out. I'll let you know if Korra needs your help," with that, Tonraq kissed his wife's cheek, stood and left the room. As he approached their daughter's bedroom door, he heard Jinora mutter, "I could have done that." He raised his eyebrows at his two nieces when he reached their sides.

"Sorry for yelling," Ikki blushed.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

"Korra had another nightmare. She's shaking and crying. She asked me to get you. I think she's in pain, too."

Tonraq nodded. He entered the room to find Korra curled in a ball. Getting to her side, he rested a hand on her right shoulder. He made sure he wasn't touching her forearm.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"Dad, it hurts!" Korra gritted out.

This sent alarm bells ringing in Tonraq's head. He knew it had to be bad for Korra to admit pain to him.

"My legs are cramping and my stomach's really hurting! I don't know why. Is Mom awake?" She asked through a bout of pain.

"Maybe I can help."

Korra shook her head. "Mom usually massages it. I don't want to lash out at you."

"Korra, I know if that happens, it's not your fault," her father assured her. He sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he put a hand through her hair. "Please, let me help you."

Korra thought about it for a minute or so before nodding her head. "You can try."

"What does Mom usually do to make it go away?" He asked.

"She uses waterbending," Korra informed him.

Tonraq nodded. Taking a deep breath, he pulled water from a jug on the nightstand and started the process.

Korra tried her best to focus on him so she wouldn't lash out unintentionally. It took five to ten minutes, but her muscles started to relax.

"How's that feel?" Her father asked.

"Better," Korra replied.

"I'm glad," he stopped what he was doing a few minutes later.

Just then, Korra cried out in pain before trying to curl in a ball again.

"No, sweetie, you need to lay straight. Is your stomach still hurting?"

"Uh-huh," Korra admitted. "Can you go get Mom, please?"

Tonraq nodded. He stood and went to get his wife. Entering the room, he tried to wake her verbally so he wouldn't startle her.

"Senna? Senna, honey, I need your help…"

Senna's eyes opened a few minutes later. Sitting up, she locked eyes with her husband.

"Honey, what's going on?" She sleepily asked.

"Korra's in pain. She said her stomach's hurting," he informed her.

"Okay," swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. "Korra didn't lash out at you, did she?"

"No," her husband replied.

Senna sighed with relief. Entering Korra's room, she went to her daughter's side. "Little one, how bad is the pain?" She gently inquired. She placed her hand on her daughter's right cheek before starting to stroke her hair.

"A seven," Korra breathlessly replied. "Mom… I… feel like I have to throw up."

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's take care of one thing at a time," with that, Senna picked a basin up off the table and held it underneath her daughter's chin. She soothed her as Korra brought up the contents of her stomach. Once it had calmed down, Senna concentrated on figuring out where the pain was coming from. Wrapping both hands in water, she placed them on Korra's abdomen. Going slowly and trying to be as gentle as possible, Senna's heart broke as Korra let out a whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry, little one," she apologized.

"I know," Korra gritted out.

"I have good news for you, though," her mother informed her.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Your fever broke," she replied.

"That's good," Korra muttered.

"That doesn't mean we're leaving tomorrow. We are leaving on Friday. I'm really sorry you're going through this."

"It's not your fault," her daughter softly said.

"I know. Still, it hurts me to see you like this. I love you."

"I love you, too," her daughter assured her.

"Do you want some myzapam for the pain?" Her mother offered.

"Please?" She whispered.

"I'll be right back," Senna stood and left the room. As she approached the bathroom, she heard someone address her.

"Aunt Senna?"

The waterbender turned around to find Jinora standing there. The teenager's brow was furrowed and a frown crossed her face.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Is Korra going to be okay?"

"In time. She's just feeling sick to her stomach. She'll feel better soon," she reached out and hugged the girl. "I wanted to thank you for everything you did and continue to do for Korra. I know she appreciates it too."

"She's my sister. I love her. That's what you do for family," Jinora said, hugging back.

Senna nodded in agreement. Pulling away, she got the medicine she needed and returned to Korra's room. She gave Korra the medicine in her arm. After that was done, she sat next to her and started stroking her hair. She encouraged her to rest and promised her she would stay with her. She just prayed Korra would feel better soon. Her daughter deserved a break. Was that too much to ask?

Just then, Tonraq entered the room. "Hey," he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "How is she doing?" He indicated their daughter.

"She's getting there," Senna assured him. She frowned when she saw the slight scowl on her husband's face. "What's up?"

"Raiko canceled the world leader meeting so he could take a cruise," he informed her.

Senna tried not to laugh, but it was hard. "He'll do anything to get out of actually doing his job," she commented.

Tonraq nodded with a sigh.

"Does that mean we can go home tomorrow?" A tired, somewhat hoarse voice asked.

Senna exchanged a look with her husband. "We'll see," Senna replied. She bent down and gave Korra a kiss. "If we do, it won't be until lunchtime or a little before. We want you to get all the rest you can."

"Okay," with that, Korra closed her eyes and was asleep shortly afterwards. Both of her parents stayed for a few minutes to make sure she would be okay. They hoped returning home would help her recover.

Korra was staring out of the window just before dinnertime later that same night when someone knocked on her door.

"Korra, can I come in?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah!" Korra called back.

Jinora entered a minute later. She sat in the chair next to her sister's bed.

"Aunt Senna told us you're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss you. Ikki will too."

Korra frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. The same goes for Meelo and Kierna. But I need to get better. Once I'm recovered, I'll come back. I promise."

"I'm glad," Jinora sat on the edge of the bed and gave her older sister a hug. Pulling away a minute later, she frowned and gazed down at the patterns on the quilt. "It's our fault you're hurt."

"No it's not. Jinora, look at me," Korra firmly commanded.

Jinora did so, recognizing her sister's tone.

"It was NOT your fault."

"Yes it was! You were trying to save us! You put us ahead of yourself! And now you're…" her voice trailed off as sudden tears sprang to her eyes.

"Jinora…" Korra wanted so badly to hug her, but she didn't have the strength. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. Do you know why?"

Jinora shook her head. She was hugging Korra, burying her face in her chest.

"Because you, Ikki, Meelo, Kierna, and your parents are a part of my family. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. I love you guys more than anything else in this world," she assured her younger sister.

"We love you, too!" Jinora tearfully replied. She tried to take a deep breath as she felt Korra's left hand start combing through her hair.

The two sisters stayed that way for the next few minutes.

Korra broke the silence. "I'm going to walk again," she said determinately.

"I hope so," Jinora softly said.

"I know so," Korra locked eyes with the thirteen-year-old.

"I want you to get better," Jinora, told her.

"That's why I need to go home. Katara's going to help me. And you know if anyone can help me walk again, she can. I also need some time with my parents, too."

Jinora nodded. She just hoped her sister was right. "Can I sleep with you tonight since it's your last night here?"

"Sure," Korra agreed.

"Thanks. I'll be back. I have to go eat dinner," with that, Jinora left the room.

Korra shook her head as she watched the teenager leave. She was fortunate to have the airbender kids in her life. They certainly made things interesting. Lying back down, Korra got comfortable and tried to get some more rest. Something told her she would need it for the days ahead.


	6. Departure and Adjustments

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 6 – Departures and Adjustments

Korra sighed as she watched her mother embrace Jinora.

Korra sighed as she stared at the –ship that would be taking her and her parents back to the Southern water tribe. She was on the dock, waiting to board.

"Are you ready, honey?" Her mother asked. She knelt down and rested a hand on her right knee.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I'm going to miss you, Aunt Senna," Jinora wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist.

"We'll miss you too, sweetie. But we'll see you guys again," Senna hugged back and kissed Jinora's cheek.

Ikki was next. She wrapped her arms around Tonraq's waist and the Southern chief hugged her back.

Korra ruffled Ikki's hair and promised her she would be back. A few minutes later, she and her parents boarded the ship. She waved to her siblings before turning her listless gaze upon her primary element. Her mother asked her a question interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you want to stay up here or go rest down below?"

Korra shrugged.

"Why don't you get some rest," her mother suggested.

Korra nodded. She allowed her mother to tuck her in once they were in her temporary room.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" She offered.

"Yeah," Korra replied as her eyes closed. She felt her mother start to stroke her hair. The familiar comforting motion helped her drift off to sleep a few minutes later.

"I love you," her mother whispered.

"Love you, too," Korra mumbled.

Senna sighed as she joined her husband on deck an hour later. She had stayed with Korra for a little while, and then left her to sleep.

"Korra's resting," she told Tonraq. "I just want her to be okay."

"She will be," he assured her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It breaks my heart to see her in so much pain. I know her recovery is going to take a long time and that's okay. But it still hurts me to see her like this…" her voice trailed off as a few tears sprang to her eyes.

"Senna…come here…" Tonraq pulled her in for a hug, running a hand through her hair. "Korra's going to be fine."

Senna nodded as she tried to calm down. She knew her husband spoke the truth. The only question was, how long would it take?

A half an hour later, Senna sighed. She stood from her chair and headed for the cabins below. "I'm going to check on Korra," she told Tonraq.

"Okay," he replied. He was reading a copy of the Republic City Gazette.

Entering the room Korra was staying in, Senna was surprised to find her daughter staring out of the window.

"Hey. I didn't know you were awake. Did you sleep okay?" She sat down next to Korra's bed.

Korra shook her head. "I woke up a little while after you left. I've been awake ever since."

Senna sighed empathetically. "Do you want to talk?" She offered.

Korra shrugged as best she could. "There's nothing to talk about. I just want the nightmares to go away…" she choked back a sob as she spoke.

"I wish I could take them away for you," her mother held her arms out. Pulling Korra in for a hug, she stroked her hair. "I love you. Listen, do you want to come up on deck with us?"

"No," Korra replied. She was comfortable and she didn't want to move.

"We're going to get home really late tonight. The ship has a couple of stops to make along the way," her mother explained.

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

"I know you don't know this because you went back to Republic City, but we had to move into the palace due to your father's new position," her mother revealed.

Korra shook her head as she felt herself starting to shake. "What!" She practically shouted. "Why would you…? We can't live… it's not safe…" her voice trailed off as she tried to catch her breath.

"Little one, look at me," her mother gently instructed.

Korra did so.

"That's my girl. Just keep looking at me. Nobody is going to hurt you there. It's safe now. I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not used to it yet. I don't even think your Dad is on some level."

Korra nodded.

"Take a deep breath for me," Senna instructed.

Korra tried and succeeded after a minute or so.

"That's a girl. Here you go," Senna held out a cup of water to her.

Korra took a few sips before resuming her earlier position.

"Do you want me to let you go or keep holding you?" She asked.

Korra responded by moving closer to her mother.

"We're going to keep you safe," her mother assured her. Sighing, she added, "You need to try and eat in a little while."

Korra sighed, but nodded. She knew she had to do it, so there was no use arguing about it. She just took comfort in her mother's embrace and the sound of their element outside.

Korra's eyes opened as she felt someone gently nudging her right shoulder.

"Korra? Little one, you need to wake up."

Korra's eyes opened all the way and locked with her mother's identical ones.

"Mom?" She mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Eight," her mother replied. "You need to try and eat something."

Korra groaned, but nodded.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you something," with that, Senna left. She returned shortly carrying a cup of soup, some kale chips and a bottle of juice. She also got some water as well.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" Korra asked.

"Just eat as much as you can," her mother replied. She held the cup while Korra drank from it. Once the soup was halfway gone, Senna set the cup down. She offered Korra the juice, which she finished.

"Are you still thirsty?" She asked.

"A little," Korra sipped from a cup of water. Once she was done, she laid back down. Getting as comfortable as she could, she closed her eyes to rest.

"We should be there in an hour," Her mother told her.

"Okay," she replied. A few minutes later, she fell back to sleep.

Korra felt someone gently running a hand through her hair. She recognized the touch, so she didn't fight it. A familiar, gentle voice met her ears a minute later.

"Korra? Little one, come on, you need to wake up."

Korra's cyan eyes opened as she got her bearings.

"Mom? Wha-what's going on?" She sat up or tried to at least.

"We're here," her mother informed her.

"Okay," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get your father to lift you," with that, she planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead and left. Senna found her husband reading a book on deck. Going over to him, she sighed. "Will you go down and get Korra?"

"Sure," Tonraq put his book away and stood. He was about to go in the direction of the cabins when he caught the look on his wife's face. "Senna, what is it?"

Senna shook her head. "Sometimes I think we'll never reach her again," she let a few tears fall as she spoke.

Tonraq was at her side in seconds. He pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head in the process. "Sweetheart, don't think that way. We'll reach Korra again. She's going to be fine."

Senna nodded, even as more tears fell.

"Does the council know what happened to Korra?" She asked.

"No," her husband replied. "They know I had to leave to help her, but they don't know what happened after the battle."

"You need to fill them in. You'll be able to do your job, but Korra needs both of us if she's going to recover."

"And she'll have us," he assured her. "I'll be right back."

Senna nodded. While she waited for her husband to return with their daughter, she gathered up their things. She was surprised when Tonraq returned alone a minute later.

"Where's Korra?" Senna questioned.

"I think you need to come down with me. She's not saying anything, but she's in pain – a lot of it."

Senna sighed. "How do you know? Did she tell you?" She followed him back below deck as she spoke.

"The expression on her face said it all," he replied.

Entering the room, Senna was at their daughter's side in seconds.

"Korra, what hurts?" She asked.

"Nothing," Korra tried even as she winced in pain.

"Little one…" her mother warned. "You know how your father and I feel about lying. You never have to lie to us. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Korra sighed. "My stomach hurts," she admitted.

Senna nodded. She went to examine the area when the Captain announced they had reached their destination.

"Your father's going to lift you," she explained. "I'll take a look when we get home."

"Okay," Korra allowed her father to lift her into his arms. She felt instantly safe despite the pain she was in.

"We'll be home soon, sunshine," he comforted.

Korra merely closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as more pain came. She swallowed hard a minute later. She just prayed the nausea would stay at a manageable level until they got home.

Fifteen minutes later, Korra opened her eyes to discover they were standing in front of a very familiar structure. Trying to take comfort in her mother's assurances from earlier, she willed herself not to start shaking. Despite her efforts, sudden flashbacks of Unalaq flashed before her mind's eye, making her feel dizzy. This didn't help the nausea in the least. She heard her mother say something, but she couldn't make it out. She soon felt movement again. A few minutes later, Korra felt herself being lowered onto a soft surface. Opening her eyes, she discovered it was a bedroom. She was about to say something when more abdominal pain hit. She cried out instead.

"Hang in there little one," her mother soothed, "I'm going to figure out what's going on," with that, Senna started the examination. It wasn't until she got to Korra's lower abdomen did her daughter let out a whimper.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to try to make the pain go away." Senna started gently massaging the area, hoping she was bringing Korra some sense of relief. "Is it working?"

"A little," Korra gritted out.

"Can you give me a number?" Her mother requested.

"Eight," Korra replied.

"Okay. I want to see if some myzapam will help. Do you think you can keep it down?"

"No," she replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Senna returned a few minutes later. She administered the medicine before resuming the massaging technique. "The myzapam I gave you should start working soon."

Korra nodded. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She glanced down at Korra with nothing but love in her identical cyan eyes.

"Why do we have to live here? Why can't Dad just work from here and live in our old house? Besides, isn't this life style totally opposite of the one you set out to live?"

"Yes, but we don't have a choice, sweetheart. Like I told you earlier, I don't even think your father has adjusted yet," her mother informed her.

"All the more reason to move back home," Korra pointed out.

Senna was about to reply when she noticed a wet, sticky substance on her hands once the water had gone back into the bowl. Frowning, she turned to her daughter.

"Little one, I need to see something. You're bleeding," she explained.

"How?" Korra was taken aback by her mother's explanation.

"That's what we need to find out," with that, Senna lifted Korra into her arms. Carrying her to the bathroom, she set her down on the toilet seat. After getting a closer look, she figured it out. "You have your period. That's probably where your stomach pain is coming from. It's cramps."

Korra nodded just before swallowing hard. As she started to heave, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She felt her Mom place something underneath of her chin. Letting her mother bring her hand down, she lost the contents of her stomach a minute later. The action was repeated a second time before she found relief. Slowly sipping at some water, Korra took a deep breath.

"Are you okay now?" Her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"We need to get you in a bath," her mother informed her. With that, she drew a bath using waterbending. Once it was full, she helped Korra undress and set her in the tub. "There you go. The water might help your cramps go away."

"Hopefully," Korra mumbled. After a few minutes in the warm water, she started to relax. She allowed her mother to help her get cleaned up. Twenty-minutes later, her mother lifted her from the tub and dried her off. She got her into fresh pajamas and towel dried her hair. Korra didn't protest when her mother started to braid it.

As she finished the braid, Senna sighed sympathetically. This was a sure sign Korra wasn't feeling good. She never let her braid her hair normally. Lifting her again, she tucked her back in bed. Getting a bucket, she brought it back and sat down on the bed. Stroking Korra's left cheek, she asked, "Did the bath help?"

"Yeah," she softly replied.

"I'm glad," her mother kissed her forehead. "Just try to get some sleep."

"Stay, please," the eighteen-year-old requested. She couldn't explain it. She just needed her Mom with her right now.

"You got it, little one," with that, Senna prepared herself for a long night. She didn't mind though. She would do anything to help Korra recover.


	7. A Fever of Unknown Origins

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 7 - A Fever of Unknown Origin

Korra awoke soon after falling asleep. She glanced to her right to see her mother still sitting by her bed.

"Korra, it's okay. I didn't leave you," she assured her.

"Mom, you can go to bed. I'll call you if I need anything," Korra softly said.

"Are you sure?" Her mother frowned in concern.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, honey. I love you," Senna bent down, kissed Korra's forehead and made sure she was warm enough. Once that was done, she left the room. Sighing, she entered a room a little ways down the hall.

"Did she get to sleep?" Tonraq asked.

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. She got ready for bed and climbed in beside her husband. She relaxed into his embrace as she felt him pull her close.

"Something about this place is terrifying her," she confided in him. "At first she wanted me to stay with her. Then she woke up just now and told me to go to bed. She promised to call for one of us if something's wrong."

"Honey, Korra's just scared and confused. She'll be okay," her husband comforted.

"She's never had to deal with something like this before. I just want to do the best for her," Senna said.

"And you are. We both are. This is new territory for all three of us. We'll figure it out."

"I'm not sure she'll ever be the same once she recovers," Senna sighed.

"Maybe not. But we'll love her no matter what. We'll deal with that when and if it happens. Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long few days."

"Okay," Senna yawned, closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's chest. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Senna sat up in bed. Swinging her legs over the side of it, she stood. She was about to leave the room when a groggy male voice stopped her.

"Senna? Wha-what's going on?" Tonraq rolled over to face his wife.

"Everything's okay. Go back to sleep. I'm just checking on Korra," with that, Senna left in the direction of their daughter's new room. Entering it, she frowned at the sight. Most of Korra's covers were on the floor as though they had been kicked off. Only one light blanket remained on the bed. Going over, she resituated them around her daughter. As she was finishing, Korra's eyes opened. She gasped, her eyes darting around as though she were afraid someone was going to attack her.

"Little one, it's okay. I'm just checking on you. You're safe. Lay back down."

Korra sighed with relief when she heard the familiar voice. She did as her mother instructed while trying to stop shaking.

"It was just a nightmare," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother offered. She sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, she ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"No," her daughter replied.

"That's all right. Are you thirsty?"

"Uh-huh," Korra nodded.

Senna stood and left the room for a minute. She returned with a cup of water. Holding it while Korra drank, she set it upon the nightstand once her daughter was done.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep? It's late."

"Mom, I'm really cold," Korra informed her as she started to shiver.

Frowning, Senna put the back of her left hand against her daughter's forehead.

"You're definitely warm," she concluded. She got the thermometer and stuck it underneath the eighteen-year-old's tongue. Removing it a few minutes later, she gasped at the results. "You have a pretty high fever. I'll be right back."

Korra sighed. Was she ever going to get a break? Her mother returned a few minutes later. Holding a small cup out to her, Korra drank the medicine automatically. She had to swallow the last drop twice so she wouldn't throw it right back up.

"I hate that stuff," she complained.

"I know," her mother said sympathetically, "but it'll help your fever go down." With that, she tried to help the process along through waterbending. It started working a few minutes later.

Just then, Tonraq joined them. "How's she doing?" He sat down in the chair next to their daughter's bed.

Senna shook her head. "She's trying to sleep, but she's burning up. I'm trying to get her fever down with waterbending. I gave her some fever reducer, but I'm not sure she'll be able to keep it down."

Tonraq frowned. "If you want to get some more rest, I'll stay with Korra. I can take over reducing her fever."

"I appreciate it, but I don't want to leave her," Senna continued working as she spoke.

Korra moaned in discomfort as her stomach started hurting again.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. We're going to help you," her mother soothed. She ran a hand through their daughter's hair before continuing to waterbend her fever away.

"Your mother's right, sunshine. We're both here for you," her father assured her. He reached out and Korra took his hand, squeezing it for dear life.

"I'm cold," she whimpered.

"We know, little one," her mother put another blanket around her. She turned to her husband. "I'm doing my best to keep her warm without overheating her."

"Maybe a warm bath would help," he suggested.

"If her fever isn't down within the next ten minutes, I'll get a cool one ready for her," she decided.

"Mom?" Korra suddenly swallowed hard.

"Yeah?" Senna locked eyes with her daughter.

"My stomach… I feel like I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her father help her turn to her left a second before her mother placed a bucket underneath of her chin. As she lost the contents of her stomach, tears streamed down her face.

"That's it, just get it up. There you go…" her mother encouraged. Once she could move the bucket, she frowned. "It looks like you threw up the medicine."

"I'm sorry," Korra whimpered.

"There's no reason to apologize," her father comforted, "you're not feeling well. It's okay. We're not mad at you."

"Your father's right," her mother affirmed, "you didn't do anything wrong. I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later. Putting a clean bucket down on the nightstand, Senna proceeded to give Korra the medicine in shot form. After that, she sat down on Korra's other side and started stroking her cheek. "We both love you so much. We just want you to feel better. You need more rest."

Korra didn't have to be told twice. She closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep. She only prayed that when she woke up, her fever was gone.

Korra ended up sleeping for the rest of the night. When she awoke, sun was streaming into her room. Glancing to her left, she saw her mother sitting by her bed. She felt sweat on her forehead.

"Mom?"

"Hey, little one. How do you feel?"

"A little better," she revealed.

"I'm glad. Your fever broke an hour ago."

"That's good," her daughter replied.

"Do you want to get up or rest a little longer?" Her mother asked.

"Rest," the eighteen-year-old answered.

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

Korra shook her head.

"Thirsty?" Her mother inquired.

"A little," she replied. She drank a little water before getting comfortable again. "What time is it?"

"Around nine," her mother told her.

Korra shrugged.

"I'll be right back," Senna landed a kiss to her daughter's cheek before standing. She frowned when she felt the heat. "Are you feeling cold again?"

"A little," Korra admitted.

Senna nodded. She left and returned with the thermometer. Sticking it underneath her daughter's tongue, she sat in the chair and waited. Once the thermometer beeped, Senna took it out. She frowned at the results. "It's not too high, but you do have another fever."

Korra groaned in frustration.

Senna stood and left to get some things. She met Tonraq in the hallway. "How's Korra?" He asked.

"She has another fever," she informed him.

"What's going on?" He frowned in worry.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the damage the poison did," his wife surmised. "You can go see her. She's awake."

Tonraq nodded. He entered his daughter's room. Sitting down beside the bed, he squeezed Korra's left hand comfortingly.

"Hey, sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Korra replied, and then cursed herself inside. She hated showing weakness in front of her father. She opened her mouth to say something else when a ripple of pain ripped through her stomach. She whimpered as it increased.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked.

"It's probably just period stuff," Korra gritted out.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Where did Mom go?" She asked just before swallowing hard.

"She'll be back," her father assured her.

Just then, Senna reentered the room. She frowned at the sight she found. "Little one, how bad is the pain?" She asked the minute she reached Korra's side.

"A seven," her daughter answered.

Senna sat down and resumed the massaging technique she had done the previous night.

"Is it working?" She asked after she had been massaging the area for five minutes.

"It's hard to tell," Korra gritted out. She took a deep breath. "A little."

"Do you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you," her mother frowned.

"Yeah," her daughter replied.

"Okay."

"I can't give you another myzapam for a couple hours," she informed Korra.

"I know," the eighteen-year-old gritted.

"When did it start up again?" Her mother asked.

"A few minutes before Dad came in," Korra replied. "It can't just be from my period. I've never had bad cramps like this."

"Maybe it's the after effects of the poison," her mother suggested. "Like I said before, it was in your body for a few hours."

Korra nodded. She tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't easy. She closed her eyes. To her growing frustration, sleep wouldn't come.

"I'll be right back," Senna left Korra's room and went in search of Tonraq. She found him writing a letter to someone in the sunroom. "Honey, do you have any idea what might be going on with Korra?"

Tonraq glanced up and locked eyes with his wife. He sighed.

"The only thing I can think of is that maybe there's still some poison left."

"Hopefully not," Senna frowned.

"Think about it. What if Su just got enough poison out to bring Korra back to us. We really don't know how much Zaheer used."

Senna nodded. "I need to get back to her." Entering Korra's room again, she sat down. "Sweetie, are you feeling anything else besides pain? I'm asking you for a reason. It's important that you're honest with me."

"I feel like I might throw up," she admitted.

"I appreciate you telling me the truth. Why didn't you let me know in the first place?" Her mother gently scolded.

"It wasn't that bad before," she replied.

Senna picked up the bucket from the table and set it down just in case Korra needed it.

"Where's the pain at? I need a number," she ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she spoke.

"A seven," Korra replied.

"Did the myzapam help at all?"

"Not really," Korra admitted.

"Do you need this?" Her mother inquired, indicating the bucket.

Korra was about to answer when her stomach lurched without warning.

"It's okay, there you go… just get it up…" her mother encouraged.

Korra tried to catch her breath as her stomach finally calmed down a few minutes later.

"Can I move it or do you still need it?"

"You can move it," Korra replied.

Senna did so. Glancing down at the contents, she frowned.

"You definitely threw up the myzapam. There's something else in here, but I can't tell what. I'm going to rinse it out and I'll bring it right back."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra frowned.

"Honey, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault," her mother assured her. She returned a few minutes later and set the bucket back on the nightstand. "What number is the nausea at?"

"Nine," she whispered.

Senna nodded. She resumed stroking her daughter's hair, hoping she was bringing her a measure of comfort.

"I'm gonna give you some anti-nausea medication in shot form and see if that helps." She left and returned a minute or so later. Administering the medication, she sat next to Korra's bed. "Honey, we'll figure this out. You're not alone."

"I know," Korra assured her.

"Dad thinks you still might have some poison in your body. Su might not have been able to get all of it out."

"No," Korra's eyes widened in fear.

"Sweetie, let's take this one step at a time," her mother advised. "Let's see if the diaxatran works."

"Okay," Korra whispered. She suddenly felt tired. The whole morning was catching up with her fast. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"We love you so much," Senna softly told her, "we're going to help you through this. I promise," with that, she stayed by her daughter's side and watched her sleep. She prayed she would feel better when she awoke again.


	8. Questions and Thoughts

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 8 – Questions and Thoughts

Senna entered the family room to find her husband finishing the letter he had been working on earlier.

"Hi," she greeted. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him from behind, she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's Korra?"

"She's asleep. She vomited twice. I think you might be right about a little poison being left."

Tonraq sighed.

"I just want her to have a break," he echoed his wife's words from a few days ago.

"We'll see how she feels when she wakes up. Speaking of break, why don't you take one?" She suggested.

Tonraq nodded as a small smile spread across his face. Standing, he let his wife lead him into the kitchen. They had a cup of tea together and continued to discuss what they could do to help their daughter.

"I want you to know you did a great job taking care of Korra before I got there," Senna told her husband.

"I did my best," he said, taking a sip of tea.

"Honey, you did an amazing job. Korra doesn't love me more than you," she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "We need to work together if we're going to help her through this."

"I know," Tonraq assured her.

Senna smiled at him despite the situation. She was truly blessed to have him in her life. "If you are right about the poison, it means more pain that she doesn't deserve."

"I know," Tonraq sighed. He was about to say something else when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Senna stood and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Senna?" A familiar female voice said on the other end.

A smile spread across the waterbender's face in recognition. "Katara! Hi! Are you enjoying your time with your family?"

"Very much so," her mentor replied. "It's nice to spend time with my grandchildren."

"I'll bet," Senna, sighed just then.

"How's Korra?" Katara kindly inquired.

Senna shook her head, even though she knew her mentor couldn't see. "She's going through a hard time. She's not comfortable living in the palace. But it's more than that. She's had a fever off and on for the past two days. She's also been vomiting off and on. I know you said it's her body trying to get rid of any residual poison. But it's still hard for us to see her this way. It's harder than I thought it would be. I just want Korra to feel better."

"We all do. You're doing a great job with her," Katara assured her, "it's just going to take time."

"Would it be selfish of me if I said I wish you were here?" Senna ventured.

"Of course not. But you can do this, Senna. I believe in you. You're an amazing healer. Even more than that, you're Korra's mother. You know her better than anyone else does. She responds to you in a way she doesn't respond to anyone else. And that's saying something. As long as you put her needs first while being mindful to take care of yourself, you'll be – Bumi, please, turn that down!"

Senna pulled the phone away from her left ear as the sudden sound of loud music blasted through it. Returning it to its place once it got quiet, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Bumi's been trying to install a radio in the living room and I think he got the speaker wires mixed up."

Senna laughed softly despite herself. She could picture Bumi determined to set up the machine while Meelo tried to help his uncle. She was about to say something when Korra called for her.

"Mom!"

Senna frowned in concern when she heard the panic in her daughter's voice. "Katara, I need to go check on Korra. I'll call you back. Tell the kids we send our love. Also, I had a question for Jinora. Will you have her call me in a little bit?"

"Of course," with that, the phone call ended.

Senna hung up. Getting to Korra's room, she found her daughter in pain. "Little one, is it worse than before?"

Korra nodded as she swallowed hard. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Senna sat down beside Korra.

"I need the… bucket…" Korra's stomach chose to lurch at that very second. Once it had calmed down, she drank a little water and lay back down.

"Are you okay now?" Her mother started stroking her hair.

"Yeah. I think Dad might be right about the poison," she sighed.

"Do you feel any better?"

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. Why don't you rest for a little bit longer?"

Korra nodded and tried to do so. However, sleep didn't come right away.

"Little one it's okay. I'm here," her mother soothed.

"I know. Mom?"

"Yeah?" She locked gazes with her daughter.

"Why did this happen to me?" Korra tried to hold the tears back, but it was no use. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the same question ever since it happened. But I know you. You can do this. You're not alone. You have me and your father, Tenzin and his family…you're going to get through this. We all love you so much."

"I love you, too," Korra tearfully whispered.

"I want you to know something. It's okay to be afraid and even angry. It's normal," she assured her.

Korra nodded as more tears spilled over her tan cheeks. As she tried to calm down, she felt herself drifting off again. As she fell back to sleep, she heard her mother's reassurances in her ear and she knew she was safe.

When Korra awoke again, she found her father sitting where her mother had been.

"Dad?" She groggily said.

"Hey, sunshine. Do you feel any better?"

"No," she replied. "How long have you been with me?"

"For the last hour or so. Your Mom's getting some rest. I told her I'd stay with you," he reached out and smoothed a few strands of hair away from his daughter's face.

Korra nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" Her father inquired.

"A little," Korra answered. She sipped from a cup of water her father gently pressed to her lips. Pulling away, she laid back down. "I know my siblings were upset when I left, especially Ikki."

"They understand what's going on or at least as best as they can for their age," he comforted. "They love you. They, like all of us, just want you to get better."

"I know," Korra sighed, but didn't elaborate further. Sometimes it was easier for her to talk to her Mom rather than her Dad.

"You can talk to me. I hope you know that," her father assured her.

Korra merely nodded as her gaze travelled to the window.

Just then, her mother joined them.

"I thought you were resting," her father frowned in concern.

"Tonraq, don't worry. I got some rest. We need to talk. Out there," she motioned towards the hallway.

"Sure," he replied.

Korra shook her head. She might not have had much control over her circumstances now, but she was going to gain control of something. "No," she said as strongly as she could.

"Huh?" Her mother turned to face her. "Little one, what was that?"

"I want to hear this too. If it's about me, I have the right to know. Please, don't keep anything else from me," she locked eyes with her mother.

Senna exchanged a look with her husband before addressing their daughter. "Okay, sweetie. You're right. I'm sorry," she sat down in the chair next to Korra's bed. Reaching out her hand, she grasped Korra's.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Katara. And she mentioned that she thought some physical therapy would help you."

Korra nodded slowly as her mother's words sunk in.

"Just think about it," her mother encouraged.

"Don't turn down the idea right away," her father chimed in.

"I won't," Korra assured them. "I'm not sure how much good it'll do. Will Katara be the one helping me?"

"Of course," her mother assured her. "And your father and I would help you here at home."

"Okay. I'll think about it," Korra decided.

"That's all we ask, honey," her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How soon do I have to decide?" Her daughter inquired.

"A week or so," her father replied.

"Katara will probably want a day or so to get settled again once she comes back home from Air Temple Island," her mother mused.

Korra actually laughed a little at this, making her parents' hearts soar. "I know how that feels, believe me."

Senna smiled a little. It was good to hear Korra laugh again. Despite the small break through, she knew they still had a long way to go before her daughter's full recovery. Even then, who knew if she would ever be the same? Despite this possibility, Senna was in it for the long hall, no matter how long it took.


	9. Mysterious Encounters

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 9 – Mysterious Encounters

Senna frowned as she gazed down at her daughter. Resting a hand on Korra's right shoulder, she whispered, "it's okay. You're not alone, little one."

Just then, a male voice made her glance up.

"Senna, why don't you take some time for yourself."

Senna shook her head. "I can't just leave her."

"Honey, she'll be fine for two hours. I'll take care of her," Tonraq assured her.

Glancing from her daughter to her husband and back again, Senna frowned. "Okay," she bent down, kissed Korra's forehead and whispered that she loved her. Standing, Senna walked towards the door. Glancing back, she frowned.

"Korra will be okay," her husband reached out and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "You won't be able to take care of Korra if you don't take care of yourself."

"You're right," Senna sighed and followed her husband out of their daughter's room. Slipping her parka on, she kissed Tonraq on the cheek and left the palace. Breathing in the fresh, crisp South Pole air, Senna shook her head. What was she supposed to do now? Deep down in her heart, she knew Tonraq was right. It was just hard for her to leave Korra at a time like this. Walking for a few minutes, Senna let her thoughts wander. She just wanted Korra to recover. The sound of people talking caused her to glance up. Without even knowing it, she had walked all the way to the southern water tribe-shopping district. With nothing else to do, Senna entered a store she often shopped at. The bell jingled as she walked inside.

"Hi, Senna! It's so good to see you again!" A woman behind the counter greeted.

"Hi, Ana. It's nice to see you too," Senna replied. She managed a small smile for her friend.

"How's Korra doing?" Ana grew concerned.

"As well as can be expected," Senna answered. She started to browse the shelves. Spotting a snack Korra often bought, she pulled a package down. As she continued to look around, the bell jangled above the door for a second time. Senna didn't pay attention right away. Picking up a few more things, she made her way to the counter.

Ana shook her head when she saw the familiar snack in her friend's right hand.

"It's on the house," she told her.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

"I'm positive," Ana replied.

"Thank you," Senna smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I know every little bit-" she broke off as she caught sight of a teenage girl looking through a display of fruit bars. The girl grabbed one before turning and running out the door! "Hey! Come back here with that!"

"Let me see if I can catch up with her," Senna volunteered. She picked up her bag and headed for the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the teen. Rounding the corner once outside, Senna was just in time to see the girl halfway down the street. "Hey, wait a minute! Please! I want to help you!" Senna caught up with her just as she was about to cross the road into another part of town.

The girl whirled around, a challenging look on her face. "What do you want?" She demanded.

Senna gasped the minute their eyes locked. She had never dreamed she would ever see her again, let alone run into her this way. However, here she was. "Kallie?" She asked, not daring to believe it. She looked a lot different from the last time Senna had seen her. For one thing, Kallie was much older now. For another, she didn't have a bruise on her right jaw, among other injuries back then. Her clothes looked old, but washed.

Hearing her name spoken by this stranger caught the girl off guard. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Senna decided now wasn't the right time to go into details. "I saw what you did back there," she informed her.

"So," the teen challenged.

"Kallie, please, let me help you," Senna tried.

"That's a new one," Kallie scoffed. Then seeing the woman's raised eyebrows she explained, "Adults are always causing my problems."

"Well I'm not like most adults," she assured her. "Let me prove it to you."

Kallie thought about it for a minute or so before shaking her head. "No thanks. Here," with that, she threw the fruit bar at her and turned to run. As she did so, a rumbling sound suddenly met both of their ears. She soon felt herself being pulled back. Jerking free, she was about to glare at whoever had done it, but stopped when she caught sight of the snowmobile swerving down the road. Turning to face the stranger, she softly said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied. "My name is Senna."

"Why did you do that?" Kallie asked.

"I told you, I'm different than most adults," Senna smiled gently at her. As she studied Kallie's profile, she had to blink hard to keep from crying. The teenager's left eye was black and blue while a few red marks were visible on her right cheek. She refrained from reaching out and resting a hand on Kallie's right shoulder. "Kallie, who did this to you?" She softly inquired.

"It's not important," the teenager insisted.

"Yes it is. You don't deserve to be hurt like this," Senna countered.

"Yeah? Well tell that to the jerks who stuck me in that place. I gotta go." With that, she turned and was gone seconds later.

Bending down, Senna picked up the fallen fruit bar. Letting the tears fall now that she was alone, she prayed she could make it up to Kallie. Turning in the direction of home, Senna stopped when she heard a voice call her name.

"Senna? Hey! What are you doing out here?"

Turning around, Senna tried to smile for the person now standing in front of her.

"Hey, Lena. I'm just taking a little time for myself. Tonraq's taking care of Korra."

"How's she doing?" Lena frowned sympathetically.

"Not so good," Senna admitted. She tried to hold the tears back, but they came anyway.

"Sweetie… come here…" Lena reached her arms out and pulled her best friend in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay. Korra will recover. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

"You're sweet. Thanks, but I really should get back," Senna's voice trailed off as her best friend shook her head.

"I insist," Lena pulled away and lead Senna to a diner two blocks away from Ana's store. They were seated quickly for a Friday afternoon.

"Can I ask you something?" Senna sipped at the water the server had just placed in front of her.

"Anything," Lena replied.

"Do you remember Kallie?"

"Of course I do. You haven't mentioned her in years. Why the change?" Her friend asked.

Senna gathered her thoughts together before answering. She sighed. "I ran into her today. A few minutes before you found me in fact," she admitted.

"Is that why you looked so upset?" Lena popped a squid fritter into her mouth.

Senna nodded. "She came into Ana's shop and stole a fruit bar. Speaking of Ana, I need to return it before I go home. Anyway, I ran after her to try to help her. I didn't know it was she until we were face to face. She ran off before I could do much. She's being abused."

"What makes you say that?"

"She had a black eye and there were hand prints on her right cheek," Senna's voice caught in her throat as she spoke.

Lena frowned. "Senna, I know how torn up you were when Lin took Kallie."

"If only I can find out where she's staying," Senna mused aloud at the same time the server put her food down.

"Didn't you say Korra's ex-boyfriend is a detective?" Lena asked.

"A cop," Senna corrected. "I'll call him tonight. Maybe he can look into this."

Lena nodded in agreement.

As Senna bit into her salad, she tried to keep her mind on the conversation Lena was trying to have with her, but she couldn't get Kallie off her mind…

Meanwhile, Kallie tried to slip into the igloo without being noticed. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she made her way to her room. She was inches away from the door when a hand wrapped around her left wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Where were you?" A harsh male voice demanded.

"I… I was out!" Kallie answered. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Out where?" He shook her by her shoulders before shoving her into the room. Pushing her to the ground, he slapped her across the face.

"I went for a walk!" She exclaimed, pushing with all her might in an attempt to get away.

"Did you bring me my wine?" He asked.

Kallie's mind raced. She had totally forgotten about it. "They were out," she lied.

"You're a liar," he slapped her again. "The tavern gets a new shipment in every Friday. You're worthless, you know that! I'll do it myself. And Tui help you if you're gone when I get back," with that, he shoved her hard before leaving the room.

Kallie cursed inside as her head made contact with the corner of her bed. Sitting up, she instantly felt dizzy. Taking a deep breath, she thought of what to do now. A big part of her was screaming for her to make another break for it. And this time, she wouldn't come back. She waited for the front door to close. A few minutes later, she made her escape. She managed to walk a few blocks before the pain in her head doubled. Collapsing to her knees on the sidewalk, she suddenly threw up without warning. Catching her breath a minute later, Kallie suddenly started feeling lightheaded. Not long after that, everything went black…

Meanwhile, Senna was sitting in the dining room of the palace, waiting for Mako to come back on the phone. She had telephoned him the minute she had returned home. She had actually gone to check on Korra first. Her daughter was sound asleep. Tonraq had told her Korra had woken up once since she had left. She had been able to drink something without throwing up, which was a good sign.

Senna's thoughts were interrupted when Mako got back on the phone.

"We have a record of homes Kallie's been in," he told her.

"Thanks. Do you have the most recent one?"

"It looks like she's staying with someone named Roscoe."

"Do you have an address?" She asked.

"I'm really not supposed to give that out," he hedged.

"Mako, please, it's important," Senna insisted.

Mako sighed. "He lives near the warehouse district."

"That's not a really good part of town to raise a child," Senna mused.

"That's all I know," Mako replied.

"Okay. Thank you for all your help."

"How's Korra doing?" Mako asked.

"She's getting there," Senna told him. "She starts physical therapy with Katara next week."

"Do you think she'll be able to help her?" He asked.

"If anyone can, it's Katara," Senna assured him. "I need to go and check on Korra."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi and I hope she feels better."

"I will," with that, Senna hung up. She was about to go back to Korra's room when the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Senna, it's me," came Lena's voice, "I just got back to work. I hate to ask, I know you have a lot on your plate with Korra, but we need your help."

"Are you short staffed?" Senna ventured.

"No," her friend replied.

"Then what's going on?"

"Kallie was just brought in. I think you were right about abuse."

Senna's breath caught in her throat. "I'll be right there," she hung up the phone, grabbed her parka off the hook, called to Tonraq that she would be back and headed out the door. Something told her the next few hours were about to get very interesting…


	10. Lending a Helping Hand

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, I own Tonraq's nickname for her. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 10 – Lending a Helping Hand

Senna rushed into the water tribe clinic. Following the sound of voices to a room on the far left, she found Lena and Katara trying to examine Kallie. The teenage girl was tense and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. As Senna got a good look at her, she realized it was more than that. Kallie looked terrified. The expression on her face broke Senna's heart.

"Hey, you needed my help," Senna turned her attention to Lena.

Lena nodded. She motioned for Senna to follow her out of the room. Stopping in the hallway, she explained what had happened.

"She was found by a pedestrian. She had multiple bruises on her face and a few on her right arm. She won't let us get close enough to heal her. I was hoping you would be able to work your charm on her," Lena winked.

Senna managed a half smile for her. "I'll try. We just met for the first time in almost thirteen years this afternoon. That doesn't exactly form instant trust."

"I know. I'm just asking for you to try."

"Okay," with that, Senna re-entered the room. Closing the door partway behind her, she sat in the chair next to the bed Kallie was in. "Hey," she greeted. "Remember me? We met earlier."

Kallie glanced up and locked eyes with the woman sitting next to her bed. Something told the sixteen-year-old that could trust her. Still, she was weary. She nodded. "Senna," she softly said.

"That's right. Is it okay if I examine you? I'll be really gentle."

Kallie thought about it for a minute or so before slowly nodding her head.

Senna moved slowly, not wanting to scare her. She explained everything she was doing before she started examining Kallie. As she got a closer look, she blinked back tears. She couldn't understand how someone could hurt a child.

"Does that feel better?" She asked once she was done healing most of the bruises.

"Yeah," Kallie softly replied.

"I'm glad," Senna smiled at her.

Kallie was about to say something when she suddenly winced in pain while trying to curl up.

"Kallie, what's wrong? I know you may not believe it, but you're safe here. You can tell me."

Kallie shook her head at first. But as she winced again, she finally took the plunge. She wasn't sure what it was about Senna that made her feel comfortable. She just did.

"My stomach hurts," she admitted.

"Is it okay if I take a look?" Senna asked.

Kallie nodded.

"All right, here we go," with that, Senna started the examination. Seeing a small cut near the right side of Kallie's abdomen, she healed it. Once that was done, she continued to examine her. "Let me know when I get to the spot where it hurts the most," she instructed.

Kallie gasped. "Right there!"

"Okay. I'm going to check this out. We need to get a picture. It won't hurt."

Kallie nodded. "Will you stay?" She wasn't sure why she had asked that. She had never asked most of the adults in her life that question.

"I'll be with you before the picture is taken and afterwards," Senna explained.

Kallie nodded.

When they reached the right department, Senna introduced Kallie to Aria, the x-ray tech.

"It's nice to meet you, Kallie. Now have you ever had an x-ray taken before, honey?"

Kallie shook her head, cringed and shivered.

Senna frowned in confusion. "Are you cold?" She asked.

"No," Kallie replied. She tried to relax as Aria got things ready. She frowned when Senna left her side.

"I'll be right back, sweet girl," Senna assured her.

Kallie nodded. To her surprise, she didn't cringe when Senna used that name for her. In fact, she felt a strange sensation go through her when she heard it. She couldn't place what it was. All she knew for sure it was a good one.

"See? I told you I'd be back," she smiled at her.

"Not a lot of adults have kept their promises to me before," Kallie admitted.

"Like I told you, I'm not like most adults," Senna reminded her. She wheeled Kallie back to her room. Once there, she left and returned with an IV kit.

Kallie cringed when she saw it. "I don't do needles," she stated with a glare.

Senna took Kallie's attitude in stride. "Most kids don't like them. Do you want to know a secret?"

Kallie shrugged, her eyes never leaving the tray nearby.

"I don't like them either. But I have good news for you."

Kallie raised her eyebrows.

"I know how to do it so it doesn't hurt much," she revealed.

"Are you serious?" Kallie shook her head in disbelief.

Senna nodded.

Kallie sighed. "Fine. Let's get it over with," she huffed.

"When was the last time you ate something?" She inquired.

Kallie shrugged. "A few days ago," the teen replied.

Senna frowned in concern. She took her time getting things ready. Once everything was prepared, she slowly extended her hand out towards Kallie's left arm.

"Can you make a fist for me?" She gently requested.

Kallie sighed, but complied. She soon felt Senna gently tapping on her arm.

"You're going to feel something cold go across your arm."

Kallie jumped a little at the coldness.

"It's okay," Senna assured her. "Now I'm going to stick the needle in. I'll count to three before I do anything."

"Okay," Kallie gulped.

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me."

Kallie did so, surprising herself.

"That's a girl. I promise it's not going to hurt much. Ready?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied.

"Here we go… one, two, three," with that, Senna stuck the needle in.

Kallie was surprised that she hardly felt it, but jumped a little from the puncture.

Senna put some saline into it, followed by some myzapam. Once that was done, she sat in the chair she had been sitting in before. "Do you want me to try and take the pain away by waterbending?"

"Will it hurt?" Kallie asked.

"It might hurt a little, but it won't be on purpose," Senna explained.

Kallie nodded. "You can try," she said.

Senna tried the technique for a few minutes before stopping. "Is it working at all?" She asked.

"A little," Kallie replied.

"Do you want me to continue?" Senna asked.

Kallie nodded. She wondered why Senna had asked her permission. Why was she treating her so nicely? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she swallowed hard. As her stomach started to churn, she started feeling scared.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Senna asked.

Kallie cringed once again, but tried her best to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," Senna apologized. "I know you're in pain. Are you feeling anything else?"

Kallie nodded as her stomach continued to churn. "My stomach… I'm going to throw up…" she heaved a minute later. She felt Senna slip something underneath of her chin. Losing the contents of her stomach a minute later, she could hear Senna's gentle reassurances in her ear.

"That's a girl, just get it up, it's okay. Can I move it?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Kallie caught her breath as she spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kallie replied.

Senna did so. Glancing down, she sighed with relief when she didn't discover anything unusual. Rinsing it out, she returned a minute later and set the bucket on the table.

"Let me know if you need it again."

"I will," Kallie winced in pain again.

Senna's heart was breaking for her. "I'll be right back," she left to find Katara. She found her mentor at the desk.

"How is she doing?" Katara asked when she saw her.

"Okay. She talked to me. I healed her bruises and started an IV. She vomited once. I asked her when she ate last. She told me a few days ago. I'm going to keep an eye on her for a few hours. Korra will be okay with her father."

"Okay," Katara replied.

"I'll let you know if I need your help," with that, Senna returned to Kallie. "Hey, I'm back," she announced.

Kallie nodded.

Just then, Aria entered the room. "Hey Senna. Sorry it took me so long. We were backed up. I got the results of Kallie's films. It looks like her spleen is ruptured."

"What!" Senna gasped. She tried to stay calm for Kallie's sake.

Aria nodded.

"Why didn't I catch it?" Senna frowned in thought.

"Don't beat yourself up. Splenic injuries are hard to detect in kids in the best circumstances. I'm going to call up to surgery," with that, Aria left.

Senna sighed. She turned her attention to Kallie. "Kallie, it's going to be okay. I won't leave you. And I'll be there when you wake up," she comforted.

"Do I have to do this?" Kallie asked, her tone shaking with fear.

"It's the only way for the stomach pain to stop," Senna replied.

Kallie nodded while fighting back tears.

"I'm going to put some medicine into your IV to relax you. It might make the nausea worse. You need to let me know."

Kallie nodded. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached her free hand out towards Senna's.

Once Senna was done administering the relaxer, she gently took Kallie's right hand in hers. Getting to the appropriate floor, she waited with her until Lena showed up.

"You're coming in with me, right?" Kallie asked.

"I sure am," Senna replied. She was about to say more when they were joined by Lena.

"We'll be ready for Kallie in ten minutes," she addressed Senna as she spoke.

"Okay. I'm going to go in with her. She's really scared," Senna ran a hand through Kallie's hair.

Lena nodded. She left to get things ready.

Shaking her head, Senna glanced down at Kallie. She wanted nothing more than to give her a hug. However, she knew now wasn't the time.

"You're going to be okay," she soothed.

"I'm scared!" Kallie admitted. Again, she wondered why she had done that.

"That's okay," Senna assured her. "I promise I won't leave you until you're asleep. Then I'll be there when you wake up."

Kallie nodded as a few tears fell despite her efforts to hold them back.

Just then, Lena returned.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

Kallie shook her head. She squeezed Senna's hand tightly as the stretcher started to move. As they entered another room, her stomach started to flip. She had a feeling it was now or never. And never wasn't an option…


	11. Hospital

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 11 - Hospital

As she heard the door close behind her, Kallie started to shake. She jumped when she felt a hand come to rest on her right shoulder. She relaxed when she heard Senna's soft, gentle voice in her ear.

"Kallie, I'm going to lift you now," Senna told her.

"Okay," Kallie mumbled. Once she was in Senna's arms, the same warm feeling from earlier spread throughout her body. She started to shake as she felt Senna lie her down upon another surface. Reaching out her free hand, she sighed with relief when Senna took it in hers.

"It's okay, sweet girl. I'm not leaving you just yet," Senna soothed.

Kallie started to relax a little when she felt Senna run her hand through her hair. Normally she would have resisted the gesture, but it was different with Senna. Kallie didn't understand why. That's just how she felt. She was about to ask a question when her stomach suddenly started to churn.

"Senna, I'm…" she tried to grab her attention before anything happened.

"What's up?" Senna questioned.

"My stomach… I'm going to throw…" Kallie started to say just before heaving. She soon felt Senna help her sit up as something was placed underneath of her chin. As she caught her breath, she tried to stop shaking.

"Kallie, it's okay. You're not in trouble," Senna assured her. "It's not your fault. Can I move it yet?"

"No," Kallie replied as she heaved again before losing whatever was left in her stomach.

"That's a girl, just get it up. You'll feel better afterwards…" Senna soothed. Her heart was breaking for the teenager.

After Kallie had caught her breath for a second time, she laid back down with Senna's help. All the while Senna spoke gently to her, comforting her and assuring her she would be okay.

"Just try to sleep," Senna encouraged, "I'm right here. Just close your eyes for me. I'm going to count before I give you the medicine to make you tired. I need to warn you, it's going to burn. I really can't do anything about it, I'm sorry. One, two, three," with that, Senna administered the sedative. She rubbed Kallie's left shoulder as the girl whimpered due to the burning. "That's it… just try to sleep."

"Kallie did so, even though it was hard. She held onto Senna's hand as she felt the medicine taking effect. Before she knew it, everything went black…

It had been an hour since Kallie had been taken into surgery for a ruptured spleen. Senna was waiting for her to get out. Lena had promised to get her when Kallie was in recovery. Taking a last bite of her sandwich, Senna threw her trash away and went back up to the right floor. Spotting a phone on the wall, she dialed her home number. She wanted to check on Korra. Smiling a little when she heard her husband's voice on the other end, Senna spoke.

"Hi, honey. I just wanted to see how Korra's doing."

"She's okay. We talked for a little bit and I got her to eat something. She's resting now. We miss you."

"I miss you guys too. We need to talk when I get home. I should be there in the next hour or so," she told him.

"Okay. Arnaq called. He wants to have a meeting about the thefts that have been happening in the area lately. He thinks it's just kids messing around, but I'm not sure. I think there's more to it."

"I agree. Some of these kids don't have stable home lives. But I don't think throwing them in jail is the answer. They need help," as she spoke, her mind drifted to Kallie.

"Arnaq wants to get Beifong involved if it doesn't stop soon," Tonraq informed her.

Senna sighed. "That's not the answer. Does Arnaq know what they stole?"

"Just food and a few household items. Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure this out," she replied. She was about to elaborate when she spotted Lena coming towards her. She waved her over. "I need to go. I'll call you back. I love you. Tell Korra I love her and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too. Will do," he promised. With that, the phone call ended.

"Is Kallie okay?" Senna asked.

"She's fine. Everything went great. She hasn't woken up yet. She's breathing on her own, which is a good sign."

"Thank the spirits," Senna followed her friend back to the recovery ward. Sitting down by Kallie's bed, she reached out and ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to be okay, sweet girl. You have people who care about you now," with that, she waited for Kallie to wake up.

Kallie's azure eyes slowly opened a few hours later. She hissed in pain the minute she was fully awake. Hearing a familiar, gentle voice address her to her right, she looked over in that direction to find Senna sitting by her bed.

"Hey, sweet girl. You're awake. You're going to be okay. How do you feel?"

"It hurts," Kallie rasped.

"It'll hurt for a few days. I'll give you some medicine to help the pain. How bad is it?"

"A seven," Kallie whispered. She wasn't sure why she had told the truth. There was just something about Senna that put her at ease.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Senna gave her some myzapam before getting comfortable in the chair again. "I'm going to stay with you until Lena brings you up to your room for the night."

Kallie's eyes widened. "You mean I have to stay here?" She shook her head.

"Kallie, listen to me. You're safe here. Lena and the others won't hurt you on purpose. They just want to help."

"Will you stay?" Kallie locked eyes with Senna.

"I'll stay with you for a little bit longer. But I need to get home soon," Senna explained. "You're in good hands with Lena. She and I have been best friends for years."

Kallie shrugged.

"Are you thirsty?" Senna inquired.

"A little," Kallie admitted.

"Okay. Take this slowly," Senna held out a cup of water to Kallie. She pulled it back after Kallie took a few sips. "There you go. Just let me know if you want anymore."

"Uh-huh," Kallie mumbled. She was craving sleep in the worst way. The last few days were catching up with her quickly.

"Just try to rest," Senna encouraged. "I'm right here."

"Okay," Kallie closed her eyes. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come this time. Instead, she stayed quiet and hoped the pain would go away soon. The sweet sound of Senna humming helped her relax. Something suddenly occurred to her.

"You stayed."

"I told you I would," Senna smiled gently at her.

"Why? Nobody's hardly ever kept a promise to me before," Kallie softly explained.

"I told you I was different than most adults. I try my best to do what I say I will," Senna replied.

"That's new," Kallie commented. She became quiet again after that.

"I'll come and see you until you're discharged," Senna told her.

Kallie nodded. This made her feel a little bit better.

Just then, Lena joined them. She smiled at Kallie, who shrugged. "Are you ready to go up?" She asked.

Kallie nodded.

"I'm still here," Senna let Kallie squeeze her hand again as Lena moved the bed towards the elevator.

Once inside, Senna pressed the button for the eighth floor. But the elevator took them to the fourth one instead. After a second try, it started to cooperate. Arriving at Kallie's room, Senna lifted her much like she had done back in the OR. Setting her gently upon the second bed, she made sure her IV was straight and then sat down beside the bed.

"I'm going to leave you in Senna's capable hands. I'll be back to check on you in a little while," Lena told her. She turned to Senna. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so," she replied.

"Okay," with that, Lena was gone.

"Just try to get some sleep," Senna suggested.

"You won't leave?" Kallie asked.

"Not until you wake up," Senna assured her.

Kallie closed her eyes and was asleep shortly afterwards.

Senna sighed. She just wished there was something she could do to help her.

A little while later, Lena entered the doorway, "She fell asleep."

Senna nodded towards Lena as her best friend entered the room a half an hour later.

"What time are you leaving?" She asked.

"In a little while. I want to make sure she's going to be okay before I go. I know you'll take good care of her. It's just that…" her voice trailed off.

Lena rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand, believe me."

"I just wish there was something more I could do for her."

"Why not adopt her this time?" Lena suggested.

"I would love to. I need to talk to Tonraq and Korra first," Senna realized.

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Talk to him tonight. And then talk to Korra tomorrow."

"Okay," with that, Senna continued to watch over Kallie.

It wasn't long before Kallie awoke. She whimpered in pain as her eyes opened.

"Shh, sweet girl, it's okay," Senna soothed, "I'm still here."

"Senna?" Kallie whispered.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kallie replied. She frowned. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Soon," she replied.

Kallie sighed.

"Did the myzapam help?" Senna inquired.

"A little," Kallie answered.

"I'm glad. You can have a little more if you need it in a few hours," she explained.

"Okay," the sixteen-year-old mumbled.

Just then, Lena joined them. She frowned as her eyes landed on Senna. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure," Senna raised her eyebrows as she followed her friend into the hallway. Turning back to Kallie she said, "I'll be right back, sweet girl."

"When Kallie was first brought in," Lena started once they were in the hallway, "we noticed some bruising and a little dried blood on her inner thighs."

"Oh no…" Senna gasped as the possibility entered her mind.

"We need to do a rape kit."

"Can I be with her?" Senna asked.

Lena nodded.

"I think it should happen tomorrow. She needs time to heal from the surgery," Senna advised.

"I agree," her friend nodded.

"I need to talk to her," Senna turned and went back into Kallie's room. "Hey. Listen, you need to have a test done tomorrow to see if you were hurt. I can be with you."

"Okay. What kind of test?" Kallie asked.

Senna paused. She wasn't sure how much Kallie knew as far as the concept of rape was concerned.

"I'll explain more tomorrow," she decided. "Just rest for now."

Kallie nodded. "Will it hurt?" She asked.

"It'll be uncomfortable, but it won't hurt," Senna assured her.

"I'm scared," Kallie admitted.

"That's okay. I'll be right there with you," she comforted.

Kallie nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to find her.

As Senna watched Kallie sleep, she sighed. She just prayed she would be able to help her after she was discharged. The sound of someone calling her name made her look up.

"Senna?"

"Yeah?" Senna frowned when she saw the expression on her best friend's face.

"Tonraq's on the phone at the admit desk. He said something's wrong with Korra."

Senna stood up and followed Lena out of the room. Picking up the receiver, she put it to her left ear.

"Tonraq, what's going on?"

"Korra woke up with a fever. I tried to get it down, but it's not working. She's in a lot of pain and she threw up twice," he explained.

"I'll be right there," with that, Senna hung up the phone and left for home. She just hoped she would be able to help Korra through whatever was going on…


	12. Illnesses

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 12 – Illnesses

"Tonraq!" Senna called as she closed the front door of the palace behind her. She walked into the entryway that lead into the hallway. Her husband met her at the bottom of the stairs. She accepted his hug, kiss, and returned the affection. Pulling away, she got down to the matter at hand. "Did you give Korra fever reducer?"

"Yeah. She couldn't keep it down," he explained.

"Okay. I'll give her it in shot form. Sorry it took me so long to get back. Things just kept happening," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," her husband dismissed. "Korra was fine until a half an hour ago."

Senna nodded. She ascended the stairs and entered the second floor bathroom. Gathering some supplies, she headed for Korra's room. Setting the supplies down once she entered, she closed the door partway behind her. Going over to the bed, she bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. Feeling the heat emanating off of her, she frowned. Gently pulling up Korra's pajama top on her right shoulder, she injected the fever reducer. Once that was done, she sat down and waited for Korra to wake up. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face.

"I love you, little one. I'm sorry you're not feeling good. I'm going to take care of you."

It wasn't long before Korra's eyes started to open. She whimpered in pain as she fully awoke.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay. You're not alone."

"Mom?" Korra mumbled.

"Yeah. It's okay," her mother soothed.

"I don't feel good," she admitted.

"I know, little one, I know. I'm going to help you. Do you think you can keep any water down?"

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. What hurts?" Her mother inquired.

"My stomach! And my legs started cramping. Dad was able to help that stop."

"Okay. Can I have a look?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

Senna gently started examining Korra's abdominal area. It wasn't until she got to the middle did her daughter let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is it hurting anywhere else besides right there?" She asked.

"No," Korra replied.

"Do you still feel sick to your stomach?"

Korra nodded. She was about to say more when her stomach lurched. She heaved a minute later before vomiting. She felt her mother wrap her arm around her shoulders, steadying her. She caught her breath as her stomach calmed a few minutes later.

"Can I move the bucket yet?" Her mother asked.

Korra nodded, but quickly shook her head as she started to gag. She leaned over as more of her lunch came up. Once her stomach finally relaxed, she laid back down.

"Oh, sweetie…" her mother ran a hand through her hair after she dumped the bucket's contents in the trashcan. She set the bucket upon the table and sat down beside Korra. "Is anything else hurting?"

"No," Korra softly replied.

"Okay. I'm going to stay with you," her mother assured her. With that, she attempted to bring Korra's fever down with waterbending. She had been at it for five minutes before she got the desired effect. She continued the process for another few minutes before stopping. She needed to let the fever reducer do its job.

"Mom?" Korra suddenly said. She tried to sit up, but her mother gently pushed her back down.

"Little one, you need to lie down," she reminded her. "What's wrong?"

Korra opened her mouth to answer, but ended up vomiting over the side of her bed instead.

"I'm sorry," she apologized just before vomiting into the bucket her mother slipped underneath of her chin. "Mom, I'm really sorry," she caught her breath.

"It's not your fault. You're sick. You probably just came down with something," her mother surmised. "Is it okay to move the bucket?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I'm going to get you a clean shirt."

Korra felt too sick to argue. She allowed her mother to help her change. Once that was done, she laid back down and tried to sleep. It was hard, but she knew she needed it. Closing her eyes, she felt her mother start to stroke her hair. The soothing motion helped her drift off to sleep.

"How is she?"

Senna glanced up to see Tonraq standing in the doorway.

"She's been asleep for the last five hours," Senna informed him. "I think she might have come down with a bug."

Tonraq frowned. "Hopefully she'll feel better soon."

Senna nodded in agreement.

Korra started to stir just then. She whimpered as her cyan eyes opened.

"Mom?" She mumbled.

"Shh, honey, it's okay. We're both here with you," she assured her.

"I'm going to throw up again," Korra clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to sit up.

Senna grabbed the bucket off the nightstand and slipped it in place just in time.

"I'll rinse it out," Tonraq offered.

"Sweetheart, do you still need it?" Senna asked their daughter.

"No," Korra replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

Senna handed the object to her husband. Once he was gone, she concentrated on helping Korra get comfortable again. "Here," she held a cup of water to the young adult's lips.

Korra took a few sips before pulling away. She just wanted to sleep.

"You'll feel better soon," her mother soothed.

Just then, Tonraq returned. He set the bucket down on the table and sat down next to his wife.

"Did Korra eat anything before this started?" Senna asked her husband.

"She had a sandwich and drank two cups of watermelon juice," he replied.

Senna nodded. "We need to talk after we get Korra settled for the night. It's important."

"Okay," Tonraq shrugged. He bent down and kissed Korra's cheek. "I love you, sunshine. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Korra whispered as she closed her eyes, "I love you too."

"Hopefully she'll be able to rest," Senna softly said as she ran a hand through Korra's hair. She stood to leave. Getting into the hallway, she was about to head for the kitchen when the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Senna, I'm so sorry to call you. I know you barely just had a few hours with your family. But we need your help. It's Kallie," Katara explained.

"What's going on?" Senna inquired.

"She had an allergic reaction to the anesthesia. She has a fever and she can't stop vomiting. She barely let Lena help her."

"Okay. Let me check on Korra and I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Katara said.

"It's okay," she replied. With that, she hung up. Sighing, she went back to Korra's room. Not finding Tonraq there, she gave Korra a kiss and headed for the study. Sure enough, she found her husband going over some paperwork.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw the expression on her face. "Is Korra okay?"

"Yeah. I need you to go sit with her. Katara just called and Kallie needs my help. I won't be long this time. I love you," with that, she kissed his forehead and left the palace.

"Katara!" Senna called out as she entered the pediatric wing. She found her mentor by the admit desk. "What's going on?"

"It's just like I said. Kallie had an allergic reaction to the sedative. The only one she let help her was Lena and she even fought her a little."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." Senna turned to the left and made her way to Kallie's room. Entering it, she frowned at the sight she found. Kallie was curled in a ball as though she was in pain. Beads of sweat were on her forehead. "Kallie?"

Kallie glanced over at the familiar voice. She sighed with relief when she saw Senna standing there. The relief was short lived as the possibility of Senna being angry with her entered her mind. She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry," she softly apologized.

"Kallie, look at me," Senna gently instructed.

Kallie didn't obey.

"Sweet girl, you're not in trouble. I'm not mad at you. I want to help you. Will you please look at me?"

Kallie thought about it for a few minutes before locking eyes with the woman she was starting to trust. When she did so, she was surprised she didn't see anger there.

"That's it. Good girl. See? Everything's okay. Do you mind if I take a look at your stomach?"

Kallie shook her head.

Senna went slowly as she started the examination. She was especially gentle around the surgical site. "Is it okay if I take your temperature?"

Kallie nodded.

"There we go. Let's see…" Senna frowned when she saw the results. "You have a fever all right. Did Lena give you any medicine to help bring it down?"

"Yeah," Kallie replied.

"Okay. Is the pain worse than before?" She asked.

"No," Kallie replied. She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth as her stomach lurched. She felt Senna wrap her arm around her shoulders before slipping a bucket underneath of her chin. She caught her breath five minutes later as her stomach calmed down.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Senna soothed as Kallie vomited for a second time five minutes later.

Kallie was finally able to lay back down five minutes later.

"I feel a little bit better," Kallie said softly.

"I'm glad," Senna gently smiled at her.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Kallie shyly asked.

"If you want me to," Senna reached out and let Kallie squeeze her hand.

Kallie nodded. "Please?" She requested.

"Okay. I'll stay until after your test is done. Then I need to go home and take care of Korra."

"Who's she?" Kallie asked.

Senna almost said, "You don't remember her?" but stopped herself. Instead, she said, "She's my daughter. She's a little older than you."

Kallie nodded. She winced in pain just then, breaking Senna's heart.

"I'm sorry you're hurting," Senna told her.

"It's not your fault," Kallie mumbled.

"I know. But it still hurts me to see you like this."

"Why?" Kallie asked, truly confused.

"Because I care about you," Senna revealed.

This caught Kallie completely off guard. "Ya-you care about… me?"

"Yes, I do," Senna sincerely answered.

"I don't understand," Kallie shook her head.

Senna was about to explain when Lena entered the room.

"Hey. Since Kallie's awake, I thought we could get the test done now."

"Okay," Senna frowned at her. She turned her attention to the teenager lying in the bed. "Kallie, do you want me to hold you?"

"Yeah," Kallie said before she could stop herself. She let Senna sit behind her and pull her close. The minute she did so, Kallie felt the same warm feeling as the two previous times Senna had held her. She winced as Lena started the test. She whimpered as the pain in her stomach continued.

"Shh, Kallie, it's okay. I know it's uncomfortable, sweet girl, I know. It'll be over soon. I have you," Senna comforted.

Ten minutes later, the test was complete.

"Okay. Now you can rest," Lena told her. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while," with that, she was gone.

"Kallie?" Senna grabbed her attention.

"Yeah?" Kallie whimpered.

"Do you want me to let you go or keep holding you?" She asked.

Kallie thought about it for a minute before replying, "I want to stay here."

Senna felt her heart melt. "Okay," she continued to hold her, feeling her love for Kallie grow as she comforted her. Before long, Kallie was on her way to sleep. Senna held her for another fifteen minutes before tucking her back in. She sat by her bed and watched her sleep. She prayed once Kallie woke up, the pain would be gone.

Kallie awoke a few hours later. As her eyes opened, she glanced around the room. When her eyes locked with Senna's, she sighed with relief. She remembered falling asleep in her arms and how safe she felt. She was disappointed to find herself back in bed.

"Hey, sweet girl. I'm still here. I didn't leave you," Senna assured her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" She asked.

"A little. But it's not as bad as it was."

"I'm glad. Do you want to try and eat something?" Senna indicated a package of crackers on the table.

"Okay," Kallie agreed. She accepted the cracker Senna handed her. She ate it slowly, followed by another one. After eating a third, she drank some juice. Once that was done, she laid back down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Senna smiled at her. "I'm glad you ate. If you throw up as a result of eating, don't be scared. It's a normal reaction after surgery."

"Okay."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll be here when you wake up."

"Kallie nodded. She got as comfortable as she could and tried to relax. As she closed her eyes, she felt Senna start to stroke her hair. Before she knew it, she was in dreamland.


	13. Council Meeting

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew. And vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 13 – Council Meeting

Senna sighed as she entered the palace somewhere around one o' clock that afternoon. After taking her parka off, she entered the family room to find Tonraq reading what looked like a letter.

"Hey honey. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought," she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay. The meeting isn't until three. I was hoping you would come with me."

"What about Korra?" Senna frowned.

"Kya can sit with her for a little while. I already talked to her. She doesn't mind," he revealed.

"What does Korra think of this?" Senna raised her eyebrows.

"She's fine with it. She likes spending time with her," her husband smiled. Seeing Senna's worried expression, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, Korra will be fine for an hour or two. She's feeling better. Her fever broke a half an hour ago. She even ate a little bit of soup."

"Did it stay down?" Senna asked.

"So far," her husband replied.

"That's good. Maybe she's finally on the road to recovery. I'm going to check on her," Senna headed towards the stairs. Turning back, she posed a question to her husband. "Why do you think I need to come?"

Tonraq shrugged. "Because you have good ideas about helping kids. Also, I think you might be able to persuade Arnaq not to take harsh action."

Senna sighed. "Okay. I'll see what I can do," she consented. "After I check on Korra, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. We can have a cup of tea together."

"That sounds nice," Senna smiled at him. Entering Korra's bedroom, she found her daughter awake. She was reading a book. "Hey, little one. Your Dad said you're feeling better."

"A little," Korra admitted.

"I'm glad," her mother sat down next to her on the bed. She ran a hand through Korra's hair as she spoke. "Your father and I have to go to a meeting this afternoon."

"I know. Dad already talked to me," Korra explained.

"Are you okay with Kya spending some time with you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Korra smiled a little. "We can catch up."

Senna smiled. The smile faded a minute later. "Little one, I need to ask you something," Senna began.

"Okay. Mom, you can talk to me," Korra reached out and took her mother's hand in hers.

"While I was out the other day, I ran into someone we used to know. She needs our help."

"Who?" Korra's curiosity was peeked.

"Kallie," her mother answered. "Do you remember her at all?"

"Of course I do!" Korra assured her. "I was six when Lin… I never forgot about her."

Senna sighed. "Sweetie, she's in trouble. She's living with someone who isn't treating her right. I want to take steps to adopt her so nobody can take her away from us again. But, I wanted to talk to you and Daddy first. I would never make a decision like this without talking to you two about it. I know it would be an adjustment. I won't go through with it if you have any valid objections. I need you to be honest with me."

"I don't have any objections. I'm used to adjusting to things. I'm a waterbender. We live for change," Korra grinned.

"You're cute," her mother gently tapped her right shoulder, "I'm serious though. Are you okay with this? It's not going to happen overnight. She'll probably come home at the end of next week."

Korra nodded.

"Try to get some rest before Kya shows up. I'll come back to stay with you in a little while. I need to talk to your Dad," her mother gave her a kiss, made sure she was warm enough, stood and left the room.

Korra shook her head. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be very interesting.

Senna entered the kitchen to find a cup of tea waiting for her at her usual spot. She smiled at Tonraq as she sat down. "Korra's fine. I talked to her. I'm going to spend time with her later."

Tonraq nodded. "So what's going on? Whatever it is, I'm behind you a hundred percent," he reached across the table and took Senna's hand in his. Squeezing it gently, he locked eyes with her.

"Do you remember Kallie?" She asked.

Tonraq took a minute or so, but nodded eventually. "Yes, I do. You haven't talked about her in a long time."

"That's just what Lena said," Senna nodded. "When I was out two days ago, I ran into her. Actually, I saw her steal something from Ana's store. I ran after her and that's when I realized who it was. She didn't remember me at first, but I think things are starting to come back to her. That's who Lena called me to help."

Tonraq nodded. "I'm with you so far," he assured her.

Senna sighed. She blinked back tears as she continued explaining Kallie's plight. "She's being abused. I saw it for myself. Kallie doesn't deserve that. No child deserves it. She needs help. She needs us."

Tonraq nodded. He reached out and pulled his wife in for a hug. He ran a hand through her hair while whispering soothing words into her ear. "Shh, honey, it's going to be okay. It'll work out. We'll help her. We have to talk to Korra first."

"I already did," Senna admitted.

"Okay. How much longer is Kallie going to be in the hospital?"

"Another few days," Senna replied.

"Why don't you talk to Lena and maybe we can get the process started before Kallie's discharged," he suggested.

"You really mean it?" Senna let the remaining tears fall.

"Yes. I loved her once, too. I want to help her."

Senna wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she softly declared.

"I love you, too," he kissed the top of her head.

Pulling away, Senna went back to her seat and the couple finished their tea.

Before Senna knew it, she was sitting next to Tonraq in the water tribe-meeting hall. They had left Korra in Kya's capable hands. The two had started talking shortly after Kya had arrived. Senna tried not to fidget in her seat. She was wearing a navy skirt with a cyan top. The belt was a light blue with a few sequences on it.

"I think we need to show these troublemakers we mean business," Arnaq declared.

"Now just a minute," Tonraq broke in, "there has to be another way. These kids deserve our compassion, not our judgment."

Senna smiled to herself. This was one of the many reasons she loved Tonraq so much.

"With all due respect Chief Tonraq, you're talking about thieves," Arnaq raised his eyebrows.

Senna shook her head at his words. "I have something to add," she broke in. She smiled inwardly when her husband squeezed her hand in support before letting go. She glanced at Arnaq, letting him know she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Yes?" He asked in a tone that suggested Senna was wasting his time.

Tonraq opened his mouth to defend her, but Senna laid a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to let it go.

"First of all, they're not thieves. They're children. Children who are probably going through things they shouldn't have to face. I grew up here my whole entire life. The one thing I love about the southern water tribe is the sense of community we have for one another. I didn't have the ideal childhood most of you did. If it wasn't for Katara and her family, along with many other people, I'm not sure I'd be the person I am today. We're known around the world as the nation that values family first. I agree with my husband. We need to show these troubled kids some compassion instead of judgment. If they see that we want to help them, maybe they'll respond in a positive way."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Arnaq asked. His tone was sarcastic as though Senna had just proposed the most ridiculous solution ever.

Senna ignored his tone and answered the question. "I was thinking we could get everyone to donate some time and food. We could set up a sort of safe haven in the community center. We could work in shifts and hopefully the kids will give us a chance to help them turn their lives around."

"That's a nice thought, but an effort like that takes a lot of time," one of the other council members pointed out. She was the only other woman there.

"I understand that," Senna turned her attention to the woman sitting across from her. "That's where the community comes in. We can all contribute something."

"I think it's a great idea," Tonraq chimed in.

"I'm not surprised," Arnaq mumbled.

Tonraq glared at him.

Senna sighed. She didn't understand why Arnaq acted the way he did.

Halfway through the meeting, Senna stood. She leaned over and whispered something in her husband's right ear.

"Okay," he replied.

Senna slipped from the room. She made her way to Korra's room. Opening the door, she found her daughter fast asleep. Kya was sitting next to her bed, reading a book.

"Hi," Senna softly greeted her friend.

"Hey," Kya smiled when she glanced up and saw Senna.

"How was she?" Senna gestured towards Korra.

"Okay. She was in some pain, but I was able to help it subside. She ate a little too. We talked for an hour before her strength started to give out. She fought getting rest."

Senna smiled slightly. Her little one would never change. "She was always like that," she sat down on a chair near Kya.

"So how was the meeting?" Her older sister inquired.

"We made some progress. But I'm not sure if we'll be able to pull it off," she sighed.

"Do you need some help? I could stay for a few weeks," Kya offered.

"That would be great," Senna nodded. She was about to readjust Korra's covers when the phone rang in the hallway. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kya stood, readjusted the blanket and resumed her earlier spot.

Entering the hallway, Senna picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Se-Senna?" A shaky voice asked on the other end.

"Kallie? Is that you?"

"Ye-yeah," Kallie replied.

"Sweet girl, what's going on?" She asked. She started pacing as she spoke. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kallie admitted. She caught her breath as sudden tears welled. She fought them back stubbornly. "Na-never mind. I shouldn't have called. Sorry I bothered you."

"Kallie, no. You're not bothering me," Senna assured her.

"Ya-you promise?" Kallie asked.

"Yes," she replied. "What's up?"

"It's stupid," Kallie mumbled.

"If it matters to you, it's not stupid," Senna countered. She almost asked Kallie not to use that word in reference to herself, but stopped. She would have time to help her change her frame of thinking when she came home.

"Are you sure?" Kallie asked. Her voice soft and unsure.

"I'm sure. Please, tell me what's going on. I want to help you. More than that, I care about you."

"You really do?" Kallie couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. And I'm going to keep showing and telling you until you believe me," Senna informed her.

"Okay," the teenager agreed. She took a deep breath before revealing the reason she had called. "Ijustmissedyouandwantedtotalk."

At least that's what it sounded like to Senna. Probably because Kallie's voice was so soft and she had spoken in a nervous rush.

"Why don't you try that again? And preferably in English," Senna requested.

Kallie didn't know why, but she giggled.

Senna felt her heart soar when she heard it. It was small, but it was a good sign.

"I… I…" Kallie gulped. "I miss you. I just wanted to talk I guess."

"I miss you too. I want you to know I'm proud of you for telling me the truth. I know it's hard for you to do that."

"Ya-you don't mind talking for a little bit, do you?"

"Of course not," with that, Senna sat down in a nearby chair and made herself comfortable. Even if she would be doing most of the talking, she didn't mind. She would do whatever it took to help Kallie feel safe and get her through this difficult time. She just hoped this was the beginning of a road of healing for both of them…


	14. Comfort

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 14 – Comfort

Senna wandered into the kitchen where she found Tonraq making some sort of stew. She smiled as the sweet aroma met her nose.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Tonraq turned around and returned her grin. "Hi. What's up?"

Senna shrugged. She went over to a cabinet and started getting ingredients together to make a salad. "Nothing much. I wish the meeting had gone better."

Tonraq wiped his hands on a towel, walked over to his wife and put an arm around her. "It went fine. You were great," he sincerely complimented. He kissed her cheek before pulling away so she could concentrate on cooking.

"You're sweet," Senna said as she chopped up some celery and tomatoes.

"I'm serious," her husband insisted. He got a cup of water for himself and sat down at the table. "Your idea was the solution we needed."

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull it off?" She asked.

Tonraq smiled. "I know you. You can do anything you set your mind to," A mischievous smile crept up his face and a twinkle caught in his eye "you know what would have made it better?"

"What?" His wife inquired.

"If Raiko had been there," Tonraq smirked.

Senna laughed softly. "Then I really would have had to hold you back."

Tonraq faked a wounded expression that wasn't missed on the love of his life.

Senna changed the subject. "Do you want some of this?" She indicated the huge salad she was mixing.

"A little," he replied. "How's Korra?"

"She's getting some much needed rest. Hopefully, she'll feel better when she wakes up."

Tonraq nodded in agreement. "So who was on the phone earlier?"

"Kallie," she replied. "She missed me and just needed someone to talk to. I think she's getting restless being there. I'll be so happy when we bring her home."

Tonraq nodded. He let his thoughts wander while watching his wife prepare lunch. The sound of her asking him a question brought him out of his thoughts.

"What kind of dressing do you want on this?"

"The usual," he replied.

Senna nodded. "You were off in your own world for a few minutes there. Anything you want to talk about?"

Tonraq shrugged. "I just want Korra to recover."

Senna sighed. "So do I. I hate seeing her like this. But she'll be fine. As long as we help her and take things day by day, everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right," Tonraq sighed as he bit into his salad.

"Me too," Senna whispered as she joined him at the table, "me too." As she started eating her own salad, her thoughts floated to Kallie.

"Now it's my turn to ask you what's going on." Tonraq ventured as he saw the pensive look on his wife's face.

Senna sighed. "Kallie. She's been through so much all because of me."

"Senna," Tonraq set his fork down, stood and went over to her. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. "It's not your fault. Why would you say that?"

Senna sighed as she fought back tears. "She hardly trusts anyone-especially men. I'm about the only one she's truly starting to trust. It's my fault because I should have fought harder to keep her with us. I shouldn't have let Lin take her so easily."

"You did all you could," her husband consoled.

"It wasn't enough," Senna softly said as a few tears fell. She felt Tonraq's hand run through her hair, making more tears fall. "If it's not my fault, why do I feel so guilty? Every time I look at her, I know I've let her down. And just knowing she trusts me makes me feel even worse."

Tonraq sighed as he hugged her closer. "You love her. And that's not a bad thing. We'll help her through this, just like we're helping Korra. You're not alone in this, sweetheart," he reminded her.

"Thanks," Senna sniffed, managing a tiny smile through her remaining tears, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied. The couple stayed that way for the next few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's going to be an adjustment for her when she comes home. I want to show her a stable and loving home so badly, but I know it won't be that easy," Senna sighed.

"While you're right, it'll be worth it," her husband said.

"I know," Senna assured him.

An hour later, Senna was reading in the sunroom when the phone rang. She was about to get it when Tonraq did it. Going back to her book, she tried to let the story distract her from her own worries. But as hard as she tried, it didn't work. A few minutes later, her husband joined her.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Ikki," he replied. "She wanted to check on Korra."

Senna smiled. "She's a sweetheart. Those two really grew close over the last year or so."

Tonraq nodded in agreement.

Putting her book down, Senna stood. "I'm going to go check on Korra and see if she wants to eat."

"Okay," her husband replied as he started sharpening one of his Speers.

Entering Korra's room, Senna found her daughter awake. She was staring out the window. "Hey, little one. Did you sleep okay?" She asked. She sat down while putting a tray on the table.

"Okay," Korra turned to face her mother.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little," her daughter replied.

Senna smiled. She handed Korra a cup of soup. Once Korra drank half of it, she set the cup down. The two talked for a little while before Korra started feeling tired again.

"Why don't you try to get some more rest? I'll stay with you if you want me to," her mother offered.

"Mom, I'll be okay," Korra assured her.

"Okay. Listen, I need to go into work in a little while. I'll be back soon. Your Dad will be here if you need anything," she kissed Korra's cheek and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay. Can you ask Dad to come in here for a minute? I need to ask him something," Korra requested.

"Okay," with that, her mother left.

Senna found Tonraq in the same place as before. "Hey. Korra's awake. She ate. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Tonraq set the weapon aside and stood. He entered Korra's room to find her reading a letter.

"Hey, sunshine. Your Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" He sat down beside her bed.

Korra nodded as she turned to face her father.

"So how did the meeting go?" She asked. "Did Mom hit it out of the park? How much trouble did Arnaq cause?" A smirk crossed her face as the words left her mouth.

Tonraq chuckled. "To answer your first question, your mother did a fantastic job. And Arnaq wasn't as bad as usual. He did get under your Mom's skin once."

Korra frowned. "I wish I could have been there to see that. Then again if I had been there, I probably would have punched him."

Tonraq frowned. "Korra…" he forewarned.

"He shouldn't even be on the council. He only cares about himself," Korra glared out the window.

Tonraq sighed. "While I agree with your second statement, I can't kick him off. We would be one member short," he reached out and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I'll join," Korra volunteered. Seeing the skeptical look on her father's face she added, "I mean it. Once I'm recovered, I'll help you."

"While I appreciate your offer, sweetheart, I want you to concentrate on getting better," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Korra sighed in frustration.

"So how was your time with Kya?" Her father inquired.

"It was okay," Korra replied.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows, but chose not to comment. He could tell Korra was frustrated and he didn't want to add to it.

"I hate not being able to get around! I miss all the good stuff," Korra suddenly blurted.

"You'll be back on your feet soon enough," her father assured her.

"So did Mom tell you about Kallie?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You know you're probably going to be the last person she trusts," Korra informed him.

"I know," her father said.

Korra nodded. "It's weird that none of my siblings have called," she mused.

"Actually, Ikki did earlier. She wanted to see how you were doing. She misses you."

Korra sighed. "I miss them all, even Meelo."

"You'll, hopefully, see them in a few weeks," her father smiled at her.

"I hope so. I just want this poison out of me. And if it is out, why am I still feeling not myself?" Korra asked.

"It's going to take time," her father reminded her. He frowned as he got a closer look at his daughter. "Sunshine, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. She had answered too quickly for his liking. Even so, he chose not to comment on it. "I feel bad for Naga. I haven't been able to take care of her since after the battle with…him," Korra let her gaze wander.

"I'll bring her up to spend some time with you in a little bit," he offered.

Korra brightened at this. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too," he hugged her close.

"I don't understand why some of the council members think Mom is incapable of helping you run the tribe. You're awesome at your job. And Mom knows what she's doing."

"Some people just aren't ready for that type of change," her father mused.

Korra turned away as sudden tears of frustration came to her eyes.

"I just keep thinking if only I had handled the situation with Zaheer differently, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Sweetheart, you can't think like that," her father advised.

"Okay. I'll get right on that!" She snapped in frustration. She regretted it instantly as she saw the hurt flash across her father's face. "Dad, I'm sorry. It's not you or Mom. You guys are the best and I love you more than the air I breathe. It's just… I feel more trapped now than I did when I was living in the compound…"

"Korra…" Tonraq rested a hand on her right shoulder, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort. "We're behind you all the way."

"I know. But it's still hard," she let a few tears fall. Blinking a few times, she managed to fight the rest back. She was about to say something else when a yawn escaped her lips.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" her father suggested. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Korra mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," once Tonraq was sure Korra was settled, he left to find Senna. He found her in the dining room.

"Hey," she greeted. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She's just really frustrated. She wants to recover so she can get her life back."

Senna nodded. "I'd heal her in a heartbeat if I could. I hope she knows that."

"She does," her husband assured her.

"Thanks," Senna stood a minute later. "I'm going to see if she's hungry."

"She fell back to sleep," Tonraq informed her.

"Okay. I'll make her something to eat later," Senna sat back down. She let her thoughts wander as she relaxed into her husband's embrace.

Two hours later, Senna walked into the water tribe clinic. She made her way to Kallie's room. Getting off on the right floor, she entered the familiar room, closing the door partway behind her. She smiled when she saw Kallie awake.

"Hey, sweet girl," she greeted.

Kallie turned away from the window. When she saw Senna standing there, she smiled for the first time in days.

"Hi," she greeted. "Please tell me you can get me out of here?"

Senna laughed softly. "In a few days," she assured her. She sat down next to the bed. Reaching out, she smoothed a few strands of hair out of Kallie's face.

Kallie's smile faded as a frown took its place. "I'm sorry," she softly said.

"For what?" Senna was taken aback by Kallie's words.

"For calling you at home. It won't happen again."

"Kallie, look at me," Senna gently requested.

Kallie did so a few minutes later.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble. I'm proud of you."

Now it was Kallie's turn to be surprised.

"You needed me and you took a leap of faith when you called. That's a big step. I'm glad you trust me enough to do that. I know how hard it is for you."

"Adults can't be trusted," she stated with a glare.

Senna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, most of them," Kallie amended.

"You'll get there," Senna encouraged. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Kallie replied.

Senna handed her half of a sandwich. "You're going to be discharged on Friday. Then you'll come home with me," she informed her.

"Thank goodness!" Kallie's tone was full of relief. She took a tentative bite of the sandwich, followed by another. After she was finished eating, she drank some watermelon juice. She frowned as her gaze travelled out the window.

"What's going on in that head of yours, my sweet girl?" Senna ventured.

Kallie shrugged. "I don't trust men," she stated.

"I know. I'm going to help you, so will Korra. Tonraq is a good man. He's never laid a harmful hand on me or Korra ever. He'll give you all the time you need. Besides, for the first few weeks, you'll be spending most of your time with me."

Kallie nodded.

"You know I felt the same way you do about trust. But Katara showed me that trusting people was a good thing. She proved herself to me. Because of her help and unconditional love, I was able to heal from my past. I'm going to help you do the same thing. I promise."

"It's hard," Kallie softly confessed. Before she knew what had happened, tears were streaming down her face.

"I know," Senna reached out and pulled Kallie into her arms. She held her carefully so she wouldn't pull her IV out. Automatically, she let her free hand comb through the teenager's hair. "Shh, shh, Kallie, it's okay. You're safe. I have you…" she continued to comfort Kallie until the sixteen-year-old was asleep in her arms. "I love you," she whispered. Her eyes travelled to the window on the left. As she tucked Kallie in bed, she prayed she would be able to keep the promise she had made to her…


	15. Caring for Kallie

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 15 – Caring for Kallie

Kallie awoke to find herself back in bed. She frowned when she didn't see Senna around. She tried to forget about it. Maybe she went to get something to eat or she had been called away to help someone. She did work here after all. While she waited, Kallie tried to amuse herself by watching a few penguins hunt for fish on the ground outside. She was just about to declare the second one the winner when someone entered her room.

"Hey, sweet girl, you're awake. Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you first woke up."

Kallie turned to see Senna approaching her bed. She had a bag in her hands. She set it down before starting to take things out of it.

"What's all this?" Kallie asked. She had never been big on fashion or a fan of getting her hair done. She might have been when she was a little girl, but she didn't remember.

Senna smiled gently at her. "Well you have been in those hospital pajamas for the last few days. I thought I could help you get washed up and into some actual pajamas. Are you okay with that?"

Kallie thought for a few minutes before nodding. "You would do that for me?" She asked.

"Of course. Now you can't take an actual shower yet because of the sutures and you're IV, but I can get your hair washed. I'll even brush and style it for you. Nothing too fancy, don't worry," she added, seeing Kallie's apprehensive look.

"Okay," Kallie reluctantly agreed. "What's in the bag?"

"Well, let's see…" with that, Senna continued pulling out the contents.

Kallie watched Senna pull out a pair of blue pajamas and sat them down on the end of the bed. She reached for them and Senna handed them over. Glancing down, Kallie raised her eyebrows when she saw the penguins splashed across them. Glancing up at Senna, she let a small smile spread across her face.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I thought you would like them. Korra has a pair with snow leopards on them," she informed her.

Kallie nodded. She set them aside as she watched Senna take a brush out of the bag, along with a few hair bands.

"Are you ready?" Senna asked.

Kallie shrugged.

"Okay."

"I'll be gentle," Senna assured her.

Kallie nodded. She sat quietly as Senna began the process. She started to relax as she felt Senna's gentle hands working through her hair. She hardly felt her pull or snag it as she worked. As Kallie continued to let herself be taken care of, something occurred to her. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. The sound of Senna asking her a question brought her out of her thoughts.

"Is a traditional water tribe braid okay?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied.

"Okay," with that, she finished the job. "Do you wanna see what it looks like?"

Kallie wasn't sure if she did or not. While she knew she wasn't ugly, she didn't think she was gorgeous either.

"I guess," she finally decided.

Senna handed her a mirror.

"What do you think?" Kallie asked.

"What do you think? That's what really matters," Senna gently informed her.

Kallie looked at her reflection for a few minutes. Finally, she concluded, "I like it," she managed a small smile.

"I'm glad. Now, is it okay if I help you wash your face and you can brush your teeth? Then you can change into the pj's I brought. If you need help because of the IV, I'll help you."

"Okay," Kallie replied. She handed the mirror back to Senna. After she had washed and changed, she split some food with Senna. After she was done eating, she lay down and tried to get some more rest.

"Will you stay just until I fall asleep?" Kallie could feel her cheeks heat up as the question left her mouth.

"Of course I will," Senna reached out and ran a hand through the teenager's hair. "You don't ever have to feel ashamed for asking that question. You're never too old."

"Okay," Kallie whispered. She squeezed Senna's hand as sleep found her a few minutes later.

"I love you," Senna whispered.

Just then, Lena came in. She smiled when she saw Kallie's appearance.

"Those look cute on her," she commented.

Senna nodded. "I figured she could use a change of clothes. I think she feels a little better now that she's out of that hospital gown."

"I have some good news," Lena informed her friend.

"What's up?" Senna gave Lena her full attention.

"Kallie's going to be discharged the day after tomorrow if everything continues to go okay."

Senna grinned. "She'll be happy to hear that," she replied.

Lena nodded. She and Senna talked for a few more minutes before Lena was called away to help someone else.

"You'll be home with us soon, sweet girl," Senna whispered. With that, she made herself comfortable for the next few hours. She just prayed this was the beginning of a fresh start for Kallie.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Korra shot up in bed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stop shaking. Feeling wetness on her cheeks, she blinked hard, hoping the tears would stop. She just wanted the nightmares to go away! Was that too much to ask?

"Korra?"

Korra whipped her head around to find her father standing there.

"What happened?" He rushed to her side. Sitting in the chair next to her bed, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare…" Korra mumbled. She suddenly swallowed hard. Choosing to ignore it, she asked, "Whe-where's Mom?"

"She's not home yet," her father answered.

Korra sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"No thanks," the young adult mumbled. She gritted her teeth as the sick feeling grew. Taking another deep breath, she managed to quell it for now.

"Sunshine, what is it? You can talk to me," her father reminded her.

"I know," Korra softly replied, almost matching her mother's tone exactly. She sighed again before elaborating. But before she could, her father asked her a question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Are you sure?" Her father persisted.

"I'm sure," she said through gritted teeth just before swallowing again.

Tonraq picked up the basin off the side of the table. Holding it underneath Korra's chin, he was surprised when she pushed his hand away.

"I don't need it right now," she insisted.

"I know what you said, but I can hear you swallowing," he informed her.

"I'm fine," Korra practically growled.

Tonraq took it in stride.

"Korra…" he forewarned.

"I'm sorry," Korra sighed, "but I'm okay for now. Don't you think I would tell you if something was wrong?"

"No," her father replied.

Korra raised her eyebrows, but knew he had a point.

"I'm really okay," she said for what felt like the thousandth time.

Tonraq sighed, nodded and put the basin back on the table.

Turning away, Korra blinked back tears as she revealed what was on her mind.

"I need… I… I need Mom," despite her effort, the tears came.

"Sweetheart, t…" Tonraq's heart was breaking for his daughter. He had a feeling Korra was feeling neglected by her mother, even if she wasn't saying anything.

"I don't blame Kallie. I know she needs help. She's going to need all of us to help her once she comes home. It's just that… I need Mom too! I just miss spending time with her…" her voice trailed off as more tears fell.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon," her father comforted. "You need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. She'd want to know."

"I – I don't want to hurt her feelings," Korra sniffed back more tears.

"You won't," her father assured her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Korra let her father pull her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, letting the last few tears fall. All she wanted was to feel like herself again. She knew it was going to take time. The question was, how much longer would it take?


	16. Competing for Attention

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 16 – Competing for Attention

Kallie's eyes opened a few hours later. She smiled a little when she saw Senna standing across the room. She saw the phone against her right ear, so Kallie waited until she was done.

"I had a feeling she might be feeling that way," Senna was saying to whomever she was talking to. "Let her know I love her and I'll talk to her when I get home. I love you too. I need to go. Kallie's awake. She's coming home either tomorrow or Friday. Okay. Love you, too," with that, the call ended.

Kallie went to sit up, but stopped as a mild pain hit her stomach. She remembered Lena telling her she would still have some residual pain, so she didn't let it bother her. She allowed Senna to help her get comfortable.

"Hey, sweet girl. Did you sleep okay?" Senna bent down and kissed Kallie's forehead.

Kallie smiled inwardly. She would never admit it aloud, but she liked being taken care of.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I have some good news for you," Senna began.

"I know. I heard you on the phone," Kallie blushed.

Senna nodded. She sat down next to Kallie's bed. "Are you happy to be getting out of here?"

Kallie nodded as a grin spread across her face. "Definitely," she confirmed.

"I thought so," Senna returned the smile. "It'll be nice to get you home where you belong."

Kallie frowned. "Are you sure you want me back? I'm not exactly the same kid you knew before."

Senna reached out and gently tilted Kallie's chin so that they were locking eyes. "Kallie, listen to me. I want you to listen very carefully," Senna gently instructed.

Kallie nodded.

"I've wanted you back ever since you were taken away from us. We all wanted you back. Don't think for a second that we stopped loving you or forgot about you because we didn't. I promise you that. Come here," with that, Senna pulled her second daughter in for a hug. As she felt Kallie start to break down, she encouraged her to cry and assured her she was safe. She planted a kiss on the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair. She just talked gently to her until the sixteen-year-old started calming down.

"I'm sorry," Kallie mumbled as her tears subsided.

"Kallie, you never have to apologize for expressing your feelings ever," Senna assured her.

Kallie nodded. She rested her head against Senna's chest and closed her eyes. She felt the same warm feeling go through her as the last few times Senna had held her. For the first time in a long time, she was truly starting to feel safe. She just prayed it lasted this time.

A few hours later, Senna made her way into the palace. Putting her parka away, she headed for Korra's room. Entering it, she found her fast asleep. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"I love you, little one. You're going to be okay."

Korra's eyes opened slowly. She recognized the touch, so she didn't fight it. She made brief eye contact with her mother before turning away.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Her mother inquired.

Korra shrugged as she fully awoke.

"Are you mad at me?" Her mother continued to run a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly," Korra replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother offered.

Korra thought about it for a minute or so before nodding. She remembered what her father had told her a few hours ago.

"I'm not mad at you," she began.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I missed you," Korra admitted. The problem was, she had said it so softly, her mother barely caught it.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"I miss you!" Korra exclaimed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down.

"Oh sweetie, come here…" Senna reached out and pulled Korra into her arms. She stroked her hair as she fought back her own tears. "I'm so sorry, little one. I never meant to neglect you. It wasn't on purpose, you need to know that."

"I know," Korra tearfully assured her, "I know Kallie needs us too. It's just I miss spending time with you. You've been there for me since after the battle with… but I miss us just talking. I even miss helping you cook sometimes. I just want… I want my life back…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"I know you do. If I could heal you I would. It breaks my heart to see you like this. However, I promise you, I'm going to help you get it back. We need to take it one day at a time."

Korra nodded. She relaxed as her mother made calming circles on her back. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you so much," her mother kissed her forehead. "Listen, I need to go get Kallie sometime tomorrow afternoon. But after that, I'll be home."

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you," her mother softly revealed, "I want you to know you can talk to me any time about anything. Just because Kallie's coming back home doesn't mean our bond is going to change."

"I know. Thanks," Korra closed her eyes and rested in the safest place she knew. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, little one. I love you," with that, Senna sat there and held Korra while she slept. She owed her that much after everything that had happened.

Two days later, Senna walked into the water tribe clinic to pick Kallie up. She met Katara halfway down the corridor.

"Hey!" She greeted her mentor and mother figure.

"Hi," Katara replied.

"Is Kallie ready?" Senna asked.

"Yeah. There's one thing though," Katara began.

"What's up?"

"She ate earlier, but then she threw up. I think she might have eaten too much. Something tells me her body isn't used to eating three meals a day."

"You're probably right," Senna sighed. "We'll help her with that. Where is she?"

Katara lead Senna into the waiting room. Kallie was sitting in a chair near the radio. She looked nervous, which broke Senna's heart.

"Hey, sweet girl," she greeted her. She gave her a hug, which Kallie returned.

"Hi," the sixteen-year-old softly greeted in return.

"Are you ready to go home?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie nodded. She stood a little unsteadily.

Senna wrapped an arm around her and helped her out to the snowmobile. Once she had her settled, they headed home. Getting there, she helped Kallie down. Entering the palace, Senna put her parka away and showed Kallie where to hang hers. After that was done, she led her youngest daughter into the den.

"I'll take you to your room so you can rest in a minute," she explained. "I'll be right back." She kissed Kallie on the head, stood and left. She found Tonraq in the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi, you're back. That was fast," Tonraq embraced her, receiving a kiss in return. "Where's Kallie?"

"She's in the den," Senna replied.

Tonraq frowned. "Senna, why would you put her in there? You know that's where I work."

Senna frowned. Pulling away, she raised her eyebrows while glaring at him. "I didn't say I was making that her room," she shot back.

"Mom!" Korra called suddenly.

"I'm going to take Kallie to her room," Senna shortly informed her husband, "go see what Korra needs," with that, she was gone.

"Senna, wait!" Tonraq called after his wife. Shaking his head, he went to see what was up with Korra.

Heaving a sigh, Senna returned to the den to find Kallie shaking. "Hey, sweet girl, I'm back. Let's get you settled in your…" she frowned at the sight she found. "Kallie, what's wrong?"

Kallie glanced up and locked eyes with Senna. "Ya-you were fighting with… I'm sa-sorry. I didn't mean to cause any…" her voice trailed off as tears came.

"Kallie, listen to me, it was NOT your fault. I promise. You didn't cause Tonraq and me to fight. We've been stressed out about what's going on with Korra. We just had a misunderstanding. We'll work things out."

"Ya-you pa-promise?" Kallie shakily asked.

"Yes," Senna assured her. She reached out and Kallie allowed her to hug her. "You need to know you're safe here. Tonraq would never lay a harmful hand on any of us. I know it'll take you a long time before you let him in. Trust me when I say it won't be a mistake. Come on, let me show you your room and get you settled so you can lie down."

"Okay," Kallie let Senna lead her upstairs. Halfway there, she stopped as a feeling of dizziness came over her. After it passed, she continued up the stairs. Stopping a few feet away from the top, she turned to face Senna. Sighing, she admitted, "I really don't feel good."

"I know. Katara told me what happened. I'm going to take care of you," with that, Senna lead Kallie down the hall. Stopping two doors down on the left, she opened the door. Stepping back to let Kallie go first, she watched her younger daughter's reaction.

Kallie stepped forward and gazed around. She liked the wallpaper and the color of the comforter. Going over to the bed, she sat down on it before getting comfortable. Shivering suddenly, she coughed a few times before finding relief.

Senna frowned. Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to Kallie. "Is it okay if I check to see if your fever rose?"

"Yeah," Kallie replied.

Senna gently felt Kallie's forehead. Her frown deepened when she felt the heat. "I'll be right back, sweet girl," with that, she left and returned with a thermometer. Sticking it underneath Kallie's tongue, she made calming circles on her back while waiting for the three minutes to be up. Taking the instrument out, she read the results. "It's not that bad. You do have one though. Do you think you can drink some medicine for me?"

"No," Kallie said just before swallowing hard. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Spotting a bathroom across the hall, she made a beeline for it. She was almost to the toilet when she collapsed to her knees before promptly vomiting on the floor. Tears of fear and pain streamed down her face as she realized what she had done. It wasn't long before she felt a gentle hand come to rest on her back. She jerked away reflexively, even though she knew who it was. Glancing up, she locked her frightened eyes with Senna's compassionate ones.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sa-" her stomach lurched again cutting her off. Fortunately, the trashcan wasn't far away. She managed to make it there just in time. Catching her breath a few minutes later, Kallie was surprised when Senna's hand came to rest on her back. Her touch was gentle as always, as was her voice when she next spoke to her.

"Kallie, it's okay, you'll feel better soon. You don't have to apologize. You're not feeling good; it's not your fault. Can I pick you up or are you going to throw up again?"

Kallie was about to answer when she heaved instead. Her stomach calmed down a few minutes later. "Sweet girl, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. What did you eat at the hospital?" Senna inquired as she pushed a few strands of her youngest daughter's hair out of her face.

"A sandwich and some kale chips," Kallie replied before almost throwing up again. After she sipped at some water, she let Senna pick her up. She relaxed into her arms as Senna carried her back to her room. Closing her eyes once she was tucked back in, she felt Senna kiss her cheek.

"You can't go to sleep just yet. I need to give you some fever reducer first."

"Uh-huh," Kallie mumbled.

Senna sighed sympathetically. She hated seeing either of her daughters sick.

"I know, Kallie, I know. I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later with a syringe in her left hand. Pushing up Kallie's left shirtsleeve, she quickly gave her the medicine.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," came the sleepy reply.

"You got it," with that, Senna sat there, watching over Kallie as she slept. She hoped that when the teenager awoke, she would feel better. So far, Kallie's first day with them wasn't turning out to be what Senna had expected. Hopefully things got better soon…


	17. Sweet Sisters

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 17 – Sweet Sisters

Senna sighed as she stood outside of Tonraq's study. She knew she owed him an apology, but she also knew they both were stressed. Knocking gently, she waited for a response.

"Come in," Tonraq called.

Pushing open the door, Senna stepped inside. Standing in the doorway, she locked eyes with her husband. "We need to talk," she softly declared.

Tonraq nodded. "I know," he stood and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I should have asked you before I put Kallie in the den."

Tonraq shook his head. He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Senna, I'm the one who owes you an apology. I am sorry for reacting that way. It wasn't a big deal," he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head, "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. There's nothing to apologize for though. We're both stressed out. We need to work together. The girls need both of us."

"I agree," Tonraq ran a hand through her hair.

Just then, they both heard Kallie call out, "Senna!"

Senna pulled out of her husband's embrace. "I need to check on her," with that, she left. Arriving in Kallie's room, she found her younger daughter sitting up, her breathing quick. "Kallie, its okay, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

Kallie swallowed hard before she answered. "I… I think I'm gonna… throw up…" her voice trailed off as she swallowed again.

"It's okay, come here," with that, Senna picked Kallie up and carried her into the bathroom. Setting her down in front of the toilet, she gently pulled the teenager's hair back just before Kallie heaved, losing the contents of her stomach. "That's it, that's a girl, just get it up, it's okay," Senna soothed.

Kallie caught her breath a few minutes later. She rested her head against Senna's chest. Feeling her start to run a hand through her hair, she relaxed.

"Sorry I picked you up like that," Senna apologized. "I should have asked if it was okay. I'll ask before doing anything like that from now on."

Kallie nodded. "Okay. It's okay," she took a deep breath before adding, "I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad," Senna softly said. "Are you sure you didn't eat too much?"

"Maybe," Kallie mused. She sat up quickly a minute later. Heaving again, she emptied what was left. Finally, she was able to relax.

"Is it okay to move you or do you need to throw up again?" Senna inquired.

"You can move me," Kallie consented.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

"I'm sure," Kallie assured her.

Senna picked her up and tucked her back in bed. Sitting down beside her, she started making calming circles on her back. "Try to get some more sleep," she advised. Bending down, she kissed Kallie's forehead, "I love you. I know it's going to take you a long time to say it back and that's okay. It really is. But I want you to know you can come to me for any reason and talk to me about anything. Day or night."

"Okay," Kallie mumbled as her eyes closed.

Senna nodded. She stayed with Kallie until she was fast asleep. Once she was sure she was okay, she went to check on Korra. She found her reading a letter. "Hey, little one. What's up?"

Korra turned to face her mother. "Hi, Mom. Nothing much. I'm just reading a letter Bolin sent me."

Senna smiled. "I'm glad you're keeping in touch with them."

"Me, too," Korra agreed. She put the letter down. "Is Kallie okay?"

"She's sick at the moment. I think she ate too much for lunch. She'll feel better in a day or so. Then you two can get reacquainted," her mother kissed her cheek.

"Sounds good," Korra picked the letter back up and finished reading it.

After sitting with her for a few more minutes, Senna stood. "I'm going to see what your father's up to. If you need me, just call."

"Okay. Mom, wait."

"Yeah?" Senna turned to face her eldest daughter.

"Are you and Dad okay?" Korra frowned.

"We're fine. We just had a misunderstanding. We talked earlier. Everything is okay. I promise. I don't want you or Kallie worrying. Couples disagree sometimes. Your father and I have been together for almost twenty-two years. We'll be okay."

"Okay," Korra went back to the letter as an uncertain look crossed her face. She just hoped her mother was right.

Kallie's eyes opened much later that night. Blinking a few times, she sat up. She vaguely remembered Senna checking on her earlier, but that was it. Wincing as her stomach seared with pain, Kallie lay back down. A part of her wanted to call out for Senna, but a much bigger part was afraid. What if she woke Tonraq up? Even though both Senna and Katara had told her Tonraq was a good person, Kallie couldn't bring herself to believe them. Lying there, she wished the pain would just go away. She sighed when it seemed to subside for the moment. She was just about to go to sleep when she heard someone call out, "Mom!" Kallie didn't move. She figured if Senna went to check on Korra, she would check on her as well. But as the minutes ticked by and Kallie didn't hear any indication that Senna had heard the call, she made a split second decision. Sitting up slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, Kallie exited her room.

"Mom!" the call came again a minute later.

Kallie tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Turning a corner at the end of the hallway, she found herself standing in a doorway. Light from a full moon cascaded across the carpet, making it shine a brilliant sky blue. She was about to turn around and leave when the sound of growling made her start shaking instead. She backed up, only to hear a crash from behind her.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

Kallie didn't answer. She held her breath, praying the creature growling would stop. Suddenly, a flicker of orange blanketed the room, making her blink her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kallie quietly uttered, "I didn't mean to… I heard you call for… and Senna didn't come, so I thought I'd… never mind. I'll go get your Mom."

"She's your Mom, too," came the soft reply from the figure now siting up in bed.

Kallie nodded.

"Naga, stop it," Korra commanded.

Naga wined once before lying down at Korra's feet.

"Good girl," the Avatar reached out and patted the polarbear dog's head. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Kallie. "She won't bite you. She's just really protective of me. You can come in," she invited. She indicated a chair next to the bed on the right side.

Kallie hesitated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

Taking a few tentative steps inside, Kallie sat down.

"I guess Mom's really tired," Korra mused as she tried to get comfortable. "She usually hears me and either says she'll be right there or just comes to see if I'm okay."

Kallie shrugged. "Are you?" she asked. Then realizing how stupid the question sounded, she mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "You don't have to answer that."

Korra smiled a little. "It's okay. No. My legs started cramping really badly," she admitted. "They've been doing that ever since I was…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at the floor, "… poisoned."

"I'm sorry," Kallie sincerely replied. "I know what it's like to be hurt. I was hurt by a lot of people."

Korra glanced up and nodded. "Mom told me. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it."

Kallie shrugged. "It happened. Anyway, I know some massaging techniques. I could try to make the pain stop," she hesitated.

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before slowly nodding her consent.

"If you don't want me to I completely understand," Kallie assured her.

"It's okay," her older sister replied.

Kallie stood. Going over to the bed, she sat down. "I'm gonna have to apply pressure, do NOT kick me," she forewarned.

"I'll try not to," Korra took a deep breath.

"Let's get you focused on something else," Kallie thought for a minute. "I know the Avatar does a lot of travelling. What was the coolest place you've ever been to?"

Korra thought about it. She was so engrossed in figuring it out, she didn't even notice when Kallie started the process.

"The spirit world," she finally answered.

Kallie nodded. "I hear it's cool," she commented while she worked.

"It is," Korra confirmed. She winced as Kallie applied pressure to her calves.

"Take a deep breath," Kallie instructed.

Korra did so.

"Again?"

Korra obeyed.

"That's it," with that, Kallie continued to massage her sister's pain away. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't think your Dad's a bad person. I just don't trust any men."

"Okay. I can honestly tell you, trusting my Dad won't be a mistake," Korra assured her.

Kallie didn't reply. "Do you want me to keep going?" she asked.

"If you don't mind."

Kallie nodded and continued the process for another few minutes.

The two girls talked for the next ten minutes. Finally, Kallie stopped what she was doing. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah," Korra realized, "thanks."

"You're welcome," the younger teen replied. She yawned just then. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep now?"

"Uh-huh," Korra got comfortable once again.

"I guess I should get back to bed."

Korra shook her head. "You can stay," she offered.

"Are you sure?" Kallie hesitated.

Kora nodded. "Yeah. Besides, this place is hard to navigate in the daytime let alone at night. I'm still getting used to it."

Kallie managed a tiny smile for the older teen. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Korra dismissed her sister's words. "There's a sleeping bag on my desk chair."

Kallie nodded. She pulled it down and set it up on the floor. Getting comfortable, she let her eyes closed.

"Night, Kallie," Korra softly said.

"You, too," Kallie replied, "sweet dreams."

"You, too," Korra mumbled as she drifted off. Little did she know what was in store for her…


	18. Unusual Pain

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 18 – Unusual Pain

Kallie's eyes opened slowly the next morning. She squeezed them shut again when a bright light nearly blinded her. Rolling over, she tried to go back to sleep. She was almost there when her stomach chose that second to seer with pain. Letting out a small whimper, she soon felt a gentle hand come to rest on her right shoulder. She started to jerk away, but stopped when she recognized the touch. A familiar gentle, soft voice met her ears a minute later.

"Kallie, its okay, sweet girl. I'm just checking on you. You're safe. Go back to sleep. Korra wants to get up for the day, but you can sleep a little bit longer."

"Uh-huh," Kallie mumbled. She tried her best to return to sleep, but it didn't look promising. Instead, she lay there, listening to Senna and Korra talk. While Korra was doing her best to whisper, Senna did it naturally, which helped Kallie relax.

"Thanks for reaching out to her," she said.

"It's not a big deal. I want her to feel safe here. Besides, she's sweet," Korra commented.

Kallie must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she heard someone calling her name.

"Kallie? Kallie, come on, sweet girl."

Kallie's eyes opened a minute later. Gazing to her left, she locked them with Senna's. She was about to say something when she whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong?" Senna frowned in concern.

"It's nothing," Kallie tried.

"Kallie, you don't have to lie anymore. You're safe here. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's going on," Senna gently reminded her.

Kallie sighed. "My stomach hurts," she admitted.

Senna frowned. She started examining the area after gaining her youngest daughter's permission.

"Is it hurting in the same spot?" She asked.

"Uh no. It's more towards the lower part," Kallie reported.

"Okay," with that, Senna concentrated her examination on that area.

"Ow!" Kallie cried out.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl. I'm not trying to hurt you," Senna assured her.

Kallie nodded.

"Can you straighten out for me?" She requested.

"I'll try," Kallie gritted out. She managed to do so, even though it hurt.

"That's my girl. Okay, let's see… can you give me a number from one – ten?" Senna requested.

"Ten," Kallie hissed.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Are you feeling anything else besides pain?"

"No," Kallie replied.

"I need you to tell me if that changes," Senna gently instructed.

"I will," Kallie assured her.

Senna nodded. She checked one more thing before making a decision. "I'm going to give you some myzapam and see if that helps. You might have just come down with something. Is it okay if I check you for a fever?"

Kallie nodded.

"You don't have one, which is a good thing. I'll be right back," with that, Senna left to get the medicine. Returning, she administered it in Kallie's right shoulder. Once that was done, she sat down beside her and waited to see if it helped. Running a hand through Kallie's hair, she encouraged her to rest and assured her she wasn't leaving her for now.

Kallie tried, but it wasn't easy.

"Is it okay if I try to take the pain away with waterbending?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie consented.

Senna started the technique, hoping it would work. Five minutes later, she stopped. "Is it working at all?" She asked.

"Not much," Kallie admitted.

"Okay. I'm going to stop. I don't want to hurt you," Senna thought for a minute. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Two months ago," Kallie replied.

Senna nodded. She let Kallie's answer sink in as she thought of what it could mean.

Just then, Kallie swallowed hard. She tried to hide her plight, but Senna was faster. "Kallie? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," the sixteen-year-old tried.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me things," she reminded her once again.

Kallie sighed right before swallowing again. "I feel like I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt Senna slip something underneath her chin right before she threw up. She repeated the action twice more before finding relief.

"I know, sweet girl, I know. That's a girl, just get it up…" Senna encouraged. Her heart was breaking for Kallie.

Once Kallie's stomach calmed down, she let Senna help her sip at some water. Lying back down, she prayed the pain and sick feeling would go away.

Kallie's eyes opened a little while later. She heard someone calling her name.

"Kallie, sweet girl, you need to wake up."

Kallie locked them with Senna's. "Hey. Are you feeling any better?" She gently inquired. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her youngest daughter's face.

"No," Kallie admitted.

"Okay. I think it's time to get you checked out. I won't leave you unless I have to," Senna assured her. "Can you stand or do you need help?"

Kallie wanted to say she was fine, but thought better of it as dizziness swept over her.

"I need help," she revealed.

"Thank you for being honest," with that, Senna bent down and lifted Kallie into her arms. She met Tonraq in the hall and told him what was going on.

"I'll take care of things here," he assured her.

"Thanks," his wife replied. With that, she and Kallie were gone.

Arriving at the clinic, Senna took Kallie up to the fourth floor. She asked or Lena and the woman behind the desk told her she would be with them in a few minutes. She directed them to an exam room in the meantime. Getting there, Senna set Kallie down. She stood by her side, running a hand through her hair.

"I know this is the last place you want to be," she empathized, "we'll go back home as soon as we can. We need to get you checked out."

Kallie nodded just before whimpering in pain. She squeezed Senna's hand and tried to ignore the pain.

It wasn't long before Lena joined them.

"Hey you guys!" She greeted. "I didn't expect to see you today. What's up?"

"Kallie's been having stomach pain for the past day. She's been vomiting as well. She spiked a fever, but it broke. I just thought I'd get her checked to be safe."

Lena nodded in understanding. She came alongside the table and put a hand on Kallie's right shoulder.

The teenager reflexively flinched.

"Kallie, it's okay," Senna assured her, "Lena just wants to help you."

Kallie nodded as she started to shake with fear.

"Is it okay if I take a look?" Lena asked. She always asked before doing anything except in emergencies.

"No," Kallie softly replied.

"Kallie, is it okay if I show her where you told me it's hurting?" Senna bargained.

Kallie thought about this for a minute before nodding.

"That's my girl. All right, here we go," with that, Senna gently examined Kallie's abdominal area. When she got to the general spot, Kallie cried out.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," Senna sincerely apologized.

Kallie nodded. She knew Senna hadn't meant to hurt her.

Lena frowned when she saw where her best friend was pointing.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Lena asked Kallie.

Kallie shook her head.

"Okay. We need to get a picture to see what's going on," she announced.

"Can I go with her?" Senna asked.

"Yeah. But you can't be with her when it's taken," Lena informed her.

"I know. Kallie knows, too," Senna assured her.

Once the picture was taken, Kallie was taken back to the room she had been in before.

"I'll be right back," Lena left for a few minutes.

"Kallie, I know you're scared and that's okay. But you need to let Lena do her job," Senna gently advised.

Kallie didn't answer.

Lena returned a few minutes later. "I got the results of the x-ray," she informed both of them.

"And…?" Senna prompted.

Lena sighed. "There's a tear that has to be repaired. It shouldn't take long."

"How soon does it have to be done?" Senna frowned.

"It can be done tomorrow at the latest," her friend replied.

"Does Kallie have to stay overnight?"

Kallie shook her head. "No!" She adamantly declared. This was the loudest Senna had heard her since she had returned home.

"Sweet girl, I'd stay with you," Senna assured her. She continued running a hand through her daughter's hair, hoping it would calm her.

"Not necessarily," Lena assured her. "As long as she rests tonight and doesn't move around a lot, she should be fine."

"Okay," Senna replied. She lifted Kallie up and her heart broke when she felt how badly she was shaking. Her thoughts were a jumble as she and Kallie made the trip home. Getting there, she tucked Kallie in before going to talk to Tonraq.

"You won't leave me right?" Kallie asked.

"Do you mean tomorrow or right now?" Senna asked.

"Both," her youngest daughter clarified.

"I need to go talk to Tonraq and let him know what's going on, and then I'll come back and stay with you. I also need to go check on Korra. As for tomorrow, I won't leave you until I have to. Then I'll be there when you wake up, just like last time."

Kallie nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Something told her she would need it for the day ahead. She heard Senna encouraging her to rest. Before she knew it, she was in dreamland…

Senna entered the family room to find her husband reading a letter.

"Hey," she greeted.

"How's Kallie?" Was his response.

"Not that good. She has to have one more small procedure done. She has a tear in her lower abdomen because of the rape."

Tonraq frowned. He was about to say something when he heard a soft sob escape his wife's lips. He was beside her in seconds. Reaching out, he pulled her in for a hug. Running a hand through her hair, he let her know he was there for her.

"I just keep thinking if I would have fought harder to keep Kallie with us, she might not have had to go through any of this."

"Honey, you can't think that way. Kallie doesn't blame you. She's back home now. We're going to help her through this. You're not in this alone," he reminded her.

"Thanks. It's hard not to think that way when I see her hurting in side."

Tonraq nodded. "I understand."

"How?" His wife was truly intrigued. She locked eyes with him as more tears fell.

"That's how I felt with you whenever you would be triggered or has a nightmare about your past. I wanted to help you so badly. I knew the only thing that I could do was be there for you. And it worked. That's what we need to do for Kallie."

Senna nodded. She managed a small smile through her remaining tears. "How did I end up with such a loving, smart husband?"

Tonraq shrugged. He planted a kiss on her cheek in response. Leading her over to the couch, he sat down, pulling her down beside him. Wrapping an arm around her, he encouraged her to rest. They both needed it-especially Senna.


	19. First Steps to Trust

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 19 – First Steps to Trust

The next morning, earlier than Kallie would have liked, she felt someone gently nudging her while calling her name.

"Kallie? Come on, sweet girl. It's time to get up."

Kallie groaned in protest before whimpering as pain shot through her stomach. Opening her eyes, the previous night's events came back to her. She shook her head as her eyes locked with Senna's.

"Wha-what's going on?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sweet girl, you need to get ready. We need to be there in two hours," Senna explained.

"I'm not going," Kallie declared.

Senna sighed. On one hand, she was glad Kallie was starting to push her boundaries. It showed she was truly starting to trust her. On the other hand, she knew this procedure had to be done.

"I know you're scared and that's okay," Senna assured her. "But this has to be done."

"I'm not scared," Kallie scoffed.

Senna sighed. "I'm going to get you a comfortable outfit to wear." Setting the clothes down on the bed a minute later she asked, "Do you need help?"

"No," Kallie mumbled. She dressed slowly. Afterwards, she let Senna brush and braid her hair. Once that was done, Kallie glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Senna took it in stride. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't like the situation either," she revealed.

"Yeah right," Kallie muttered.

"I don't," Senna insisted. She gently lifted Kallie's chin so they were locking eyes, "I hate that you're going through this and I don't like seeing you afraid."

"I told you, I'm not scared!" Kallie jerked out of Senna's gentle grip.

"Kallie, you're allowed to be angry, but you need to tone down the attitude," Senna instructed.

"Why?" Kallie challenged.

"Because I'm trying to help you. I don't deserve the mindset," Senna answered.

Kallie sighed. She didn't answer at first. Instead choosing to let her gaze wander. Finally, she softly said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I forgive you. I promise – I'm going to help you through this. But we need to work together."

"I'll try," Kallie whispered.

"That's all I ask," Senna bent down and planted a kiss on Kallie's head. "Now are you okay to walk or do you need help?"

"I'm okay," Kalie replied. She stood only to have to sit back down as a ripple of pain hit her stomach.

"Is it okay if I carry you?" Senna asked.

"I can do this," Kalie insisted. She tried again, only to have the same result. She sighed in frustration.

Senna admired her youngest daughter's determination. Unfortunately, today was not the day to test it out.

"I guess I need help," Kallie resigned.

"It's okay to get help from your family," Senna assured her. With that, she lifted Kallie into her arms. After making sure Tonraq would listen for Korra, the two left. Arriving at the hospital, Senna asked if Lena was in yet.

"She'll be here in ten minutes," the receptionist said. "You can wait for her in exam room five for her."

Senna nodded. Getting to the room, she went to put Kallie down, but her daughter tightened her grip.

"I can hold you until Lena comes, then I'm going to have to lie you down," Senna informed her. With that, she sat down on a chair with Kallie in her lap.

It wasn't long before Lena joined them.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Hey," Senna greeted back. She took the food bag Lena was holding out and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I figured after Kallie's taken in, you can eat something good for breakfast."

Senna nodded. Standing, she went over to the bed. Setting Kallie down, she let her daughter squeeze her hand.

Lena joined them. "Hey, Kallie," she greeted.

Kallie glared at her.

"I know you don't want to be here. Most kids feel that way. I promise – we'll get this done as quickly as possible so you can go home."

"Whatever," Kallie mumbled.

Senna sighed. She was about to say something, but Lena shook her head.

"Did Kallie eat anything last night?" Lena asked.

"No," Senna replied.

"Okay," she turned her attention to Kallie. "I need to start an IV. Can you make a fist for me?"

Kallie grudgingly obeyed.

"You're doing great," Senna praised.

Once the IV was in, Lena put some saline through it. After that, she gave Kallie a relaxer. Once she had administered that, she took Kallie up to pre-op with Senna walking beside the gurney. Once there, she left for a few minutes.

"I'll be back to get her," Lena explained.

"Okay," Senna sat down in a chair next to the bed. "You're going to be okay. I'll be there when you wake up. Would you like me to go in with you?"

"Ya-you would do that?" Kallie asked.

"Of course I would," Senna assured her.

"Please?" Kallie requested.

"You got it, sweet girl," Senna kissed Kallie's forehead before resuming stroking her hair.

"Ready?" Lena asked when she returned a few minutes later.

"No," Kallie honestly answered.

Lena frowned.

"Is it okay if I go in with her just until she falls asleep?" Senna asked. "She's really afraid."

"Yeah, that's fine," Lena consented.

"Thanks," Senna softly said. She turned her attention back to Kallie, "I'm coming in with you. I want you to close your eyes for me and try to relax."

"Easier said than done," Kallie mumbled.

Senna smiled despite the situation. "I know. Will you try for me?"

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied. As the bed started moving, she squeezed Senna's hand even tighter. She soon felt Senna pick her up. She didn't struggle, recognizing the touch. She allowed Senna to lie her down upon another surface.

"Senna, I'm… I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Shh, Kallie, it's okay. I'm right here. You need to try and sleep," Senna gently encouraged.

Kallie was about to say something else when she started feeling really tired. Before she knew it, everything went black…

Kallie's eyes slowly opened what felt like hours later. She could hear someone softly humming beside her. Feeling a hand combing through her hair, she recognized the touch as Senna's. The calming motion helped her relax. Whimpering in pain, her eyes opened all the way.

"Shh, hey, sweet girl. It's over. You did a great job. How do you feel?" Senna asked.

"Mom?" Kallie mumbled.

Senna's heart leapt at the precious word. She forced herself to calm down. She knew Kallie might still be out of it from the anesthesia, so she took it slowly.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," she assured her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired… sore…" Kallie mumbled.

"That's normal," Senna assured her.

"Thanks," Kallie whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," Senna assured her, "I love you. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Kallie nodded. She was about to say something else when her stomach suddenly lurched. She started to heave without warning. As she gagged, she felt Senna slip a bucket underneath of her chin. She threw up twice before her stomach found relief.

"Kallie, it's okay. This is a normal reaction after surgery," Senna assured her. "Can I move the bucket?"

Kallie shook her head as she felt the urge to heave again. She ended up vomiting once more before she was able to lie back down.

"It's okay, sweet girl, it's okay…" Senna comforted.

"I feel terrible," Kallie whimpered.

"I know," Senna soothed, "you'll feel better in a few days. The good news is you get to go home in a few hours."

Kallie managed a small smile. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

The next time Kallie opened her eyes, she was back in her bed at home. Glancing to her left, she saw Senna sitting by her bed.

"Hey," Senna greeted.

"Hi," Kallie softly replied.

"Did you sleep okay?" Senna inquired.

"Yeah," Kallie answered.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Kallie admitted.

"Well you don't have a fever, which is a good thing. Why don't you try to get some more rest? Are you thirsty?" Senna asked.

"No," Kallie replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back. If you need me, just call. I love you," with that, Senna gave Kallie a kiss, made sure she was warm enough, stood and left the room. She found Tonraq in the kitchen.

"How's Kallie?" He asked.

"She's still hurting and feeling nauseous. As long as she doesn't spike a fever, she should be okay in a few days," heaving a sigh, Senna joined her husband at the table. She wasn't surprised when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Kallie put up a fight when Lena came to get her. I went in with her and she did pretty well after that. How's Korra?"

"She's fine," Tonraq replied. "She woke up and ate some breakfast and kept it down. She was writing a letter to Mako the last time I checked."

"When was that?" His wife asked.

"A half an hour ago," he replied.

"Okay. I had better get back to Kallie. After I'm sure she's going to be okay for now, I'll go say hi to Korra."

"Okay. I have a council meeting in two hours," Tonraq informed her.

"Do you need me to be there? I could call Kya to watch the girls," Senna offered.

"Senna, it's okay. They need you, especially Kallie," her husband replied.

"Something happened at the hospital," Senna informed him.

"What?" He asked.

"After surgery, Kallie called me… she called me Mom. I'm not sure it's going to stick though. She was probably still out of it from the anesthesia. I love her no matter what she calls me."

"I know you do," Tonraq assured her.

Just then, they heard Kallie call, "Senna!"

Senna stood and went in the direction of Kallie's room. Entering, she found her youngest daughter curled in a ball. Rushing over, she helped her straighten out.

"Kallie, is the pain worse?" She asked.

"No," Kallie replied right before swallowing hard. "I… I'm gonna… throw…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt Senna help her turn on her right side and place a bucket underneath of her chin. As she started throwing up, she heard Senna's gentle assurances in her ear.

"That's a girl, just get it up, you'll feel better afterwards…"

Kallie finally found relief five minutes later. She allowed Senna to help her lie back down.

"There you go. I'm gonna stay with you to make sure you're okay."

Kallie nodded. "Thanks," she softly said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Senna was taken aback by her daughter's words.

"For giving you an attitude today," Kallie started, "and for calling you…" her voice trailed off as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck.

"Kallie… I need you to listen to me very carefully. You DO NOT have to apologize for calling me Mom. It's okay. I know it'll take you time before you call me it full time. I also know that's a precious word. You haven't had anyone in the past who you could call that. It warms my heart that you trust me enough to call me by that name. I want you to know something."

"What?" Kallie could feel tears in her eyes, even as she blinked them back.

"I will wait until you're ready to call me Mom. You don't have to rush. I don't want you to do that. It has to feel right to you. It has to feel right in here," she pointed to Kallie's heart. "No matter how long it takes, I'll wait."

Kallie nodded. "Why?" She softly asked.

"Because I love you," Senna replied. "I want you to feel safe with me and the rest of the family. And that includes calling me Mom if you're comfortable doing it full time."

"Thank you," Kallie whispered.

"No thanks needed. But you're welcome," Senna said. She ran a hand through Kallie's hair, hoping it would help her drift off. "You need more rest. I won't leave you."

"I'll try," Kallie said as her eyes closed. As she let sleep find her again, something told her that maybe, just maybe this family was different…


	20. A Secret Revealed

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 20 – A Secret Revealed

Kallie's eyes opened a few hours later. She lay there for a few minutes, not sure what had woken her at first. As mild pain ripped through her lower stomach, she remembered what had happened earlier. Sighing, she sat up. Glancing around, Kallie noticed a plush snow leopard sitting next to her on the bed. It had a purple ribbon around its neck.

"Where did you come from?" Kallie asked aloud. Shaking her head, she reached out and pulled the plush animal close. Feeling its soft fur, she started to relax.

"She's a get well gift from me," a female voice stated in the doorway.

Kallie jumped, dropping the leopard into her lap. Glancing up she locked eyes with Korra.

"Thanks," she said after her heartbeat slowed down.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?" Korra wheeled herself into the room.

"My stomach still hurts," Kallie admitted, "but I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore."

"That's good. Mom won't make you eat anything right away. She'll stick to liquids for tonight, then start you off on toast tomorrow morning."

Kallie sighed with relief. Getting comfortable, she started petting the leopard's head.

"So what are you going to name her? Or is it a him?" Korra inquired.

Kallie shrugged. "Keiki," she decided.

"Sounds good to me," Korra agreed. "You know I still have a few plush animals from when I was younger. My point is you should never be ashamed of what you love. Especially when it's a gift from someone who cares about you."

Kallie nodded. She raised her eyebrows as her older sister's words hit her full on.

"Ya-you care about me?"

"Yeah I do," Korra assured her.

Kallie managed a tiny smile.

Just then, their mother joined them. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you were awake," she addressed Kallie.

Kallie nodded.

"How do you feel?" Senna inquired. She gave Korra a hug, which her eldest daughter returned. Straightening up, she continued to Kallie's side.

"I hurt, but I don't feel sick anymore," Kallie informed her.

"I'm glad," Senna smiled gently at her. "Is it okay if I check you for a fever?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Senna did so. She sighed with relief when the sixteen-year-old felt cool. Glancing down, she smiled when she saw the leopard in her younger daughter's lap.

"I see you found Korra's gift."

Kallie nodded. "Keiki's cute," she commented.

"That's a good name for her," Senna observed. "I know the answer will probably be no, but are you hungry?"

Kallie shook her head.

"That's okay," Senna turned to her elder daughter, "how about you, little one?"

"When am I ever not?" Korra retorted, earning a laugh from her mother.

Kallie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," their mother told Korra. Turning back to Kallie she asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Kallie admitted.

Senna nodded. She left and returned with a cup of water. Handing it to the teenager, she cautioned, "Take it slowly."

Kallie nodded. After drinking half of it, she set the cup on the nightstand.

"Try to get some more sleep. I love you. I'll come check on you in a little bit," Senna bent down and kissed Kallie's forehead.

"Okay," Kallie mumbled as her eyes started to close.

Once she was sure Kallie was warm enough, Senna left her to sleep, Korra following a few feet behind her.

A month flew by quicker than anyone expected. Kallie had gotten to know the palace pretty well and had recovered physically. At least the rooms she spent the most time in anyway. She and Korra were starting to develop a close bond, even though Kallie was sometimes reserved with her words due to fear. As for Senna, Kallie was unknowingly forming an unbreakable bond with her mother. She hadn't called her 'Mom again since the first time after her surgery and that was okay. Just knowing Senna would wait made the process easier on the teen.

Early one quiet Saturday morning, Kallie awoke from a nightmare. Sitting up quickly, she tried to stop shaking. She thought about calling out, but something stopped her. She wasn't used to having someone come to help her, even if she did call, so she refrained. While it was true Senna had come when Kallie had called for her during the few times she had been sick over the last month or so, Kallie still was uncertain with the trust thing. Taking a sip of water from a cup on her nightstand, she pulled Keiki close and breathed in the scent of Senna's familiar coconut and ocean perfume. She had sprayed the plush animal with it a few days after receiving her at her mother's suggestion. Now as Kallie's breathing calmed at the comforting scent, she was glad she had gone with it.

"I don't know what to do," Kallie spoke softly to the plush leopard, "I want to trust that this family is the last one, but everything I've been through says I'll just get screwed over again." Smirking a little, Kallie continued. "I guess I don't have to worry about you squealing on me for using that language? Good." She absently pet Keiki's head as her thoughts wandered. Smelling a delicious aroma from the hallway, Kallie decided to get up. Maybe Senna was making breakfast early. Setting Keiki down, Kallie made her bed and got dressed for the day. Throwing her hair into a braid while letting the rest hang loose, she made her way towards her destination. Stopping near Korra's room, she was about to see if her sister was awake when she remembered what their mother had warned her of. "Mornings are evil," she reminded herself quietly. Letting a little giggle escape her lips, she continued downstairs. Rounding the corner, she stepped into the room where the delightful smell originated. The minute she saw who was standing at the stove, she jumped back nearly hitting her arm on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she was about to bolt when something stopped her. Her mother's words of assurance seemed to fill her mind, pushing all fear out. That was just the way Senna's words affected her. Kallie wondered why, but she didn't have time to figure it out because the figure at the stove turned to face her at that moment.

"Hi, Kallie," he smiled gently at her in greeting.

Kallie nodded in response. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her quickly beating heart. This was the first time she had been alone with Tonraq since coming back home. While she hadn't spent more than three minutes with him, she had observed his interactions with Korra. Something deep inside of her wanted that same connection. However, she was just so afraid. Kallie silently cursed the men who had caused her to mistrust. She watched Tonraq go back to work, observing how he moved around the kitchen with ease. At the same time, he didn't seem to be in a rush. Taking a few steps forward, Kallie stopped a few feet away from the sink. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but the question left her mouth before she had a chance to take it back. "Do you need any help?"

Tonraq almost dropped the cup of cinnamon he had been about to pour into the batter at Kallie's words. Doing what he had to, he set the cup down before turning his attention to his youngest daughter. Raising his eyes to the window, he silently thanked Tui for the breakthrough. Even as he did so, the Chief reminded himself this was a process and one wrong move could send Kallie backwards. Still, he was going to take whatever chance he could to get to know this smart, compassionate, and intelligent teenager in front of him.

"Of course you can. Have you ever made cinnamon apple pancakes before?"

Kallie shook her head.

"Well, would you like to learn?" He offered.

Kallie shrugged. "I guess so," she answered a minute later.

"Okay. You can stir the batter and then pour it into the pan," Tonraq offered.

Kallie nodded. She washed her hands before taking the spoon and starting to mix the batter up. She paid attention to what she was doing while sneaking glances at Tonraq every so often. As she neared the end of her first task, she could feel her hands starting to shake. Trying to calm down, she succeeded in decreasing the reaction. She knew this time it had nothing to do with Tonraq.

"I-I'm done," she softly announced.

Tonraq's breath caught in his throat at her words. He hadn't expected it, but when Kallie had spoken so softly, she sounded a little like Senna.

"I'm done," Kallie repeated a little louder this time.

"Okay. I'm going to dump the apples in and you need to stir them really well," Tonraq patiently instructed.

"I'll do it," Kallie volunteered. She did NOT want to chance physical contact with him just yet. She grabbed the container and poured the apples in. Setting it down, she stirred until the apples were mixed in. Spotting one straggler, Kallie plucked it from the other cup and popped it into her mouth. She was surprised when she saw Tonraq wink at her in a friendly way, letting her know he had seen her actions but no harm done.

"Okay, are you ready to pour it in?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kallie replied. She brought the container over to the frying pan. Seeing that it was on, Kallie stepped back a little bit. Taking a deep breath, she returned to her previous position. Lowering the container just enough so the mixture would hit the right place, Kallie started to pour it in. She was almost done when the pan sizzled unexpectedly. AA little of the mixture splashed over the side, hitting Kallie's left arm! Jumping backwards, she dropped the container in the process. She backed up until her back was against the wall. Turning to her right, she found the exit and took off. She could hear Tonraq calling after her, but she didn't stop. She had to get out of here before anything else happened. As she rounded a corner, her mind filled with different sounds altogether. She could hear flames and people shouting before everything went silent again. Running up a flight of stairs, Kallie darted into the first room she saw. Sliding to the floor, she curled in a ball, willing the tears back. A few minutes later, she heard someone address her. Recognizing the voice, she glanced up, but didn't move from her spot.

"Kallie? What are you doing down there?"

Kallie didn't answer. At the sound of her mother's concerned tone, the tears came without warning.

"Sweet girl, what's wrong?" Senna gently inquired. She was in front of her youngest daughter in a flash. She wanted to pull her into her arms so badly, but she knew it wouldn't help right now. She had to get her to talk first. Once she got Kallie to understand she was safe, and then she could comfort her.

Kallie took a shaky breath, gulping as more tears fell.

"Kallie, look at me," Senna gently instructed.

Kallie did so.

"That's it. Just keep looking at me. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," Kallie softly answered.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Kallie shook her head, even though she was starting to feel nauseous from the morning's events.

"Did something scare you?" Her mother tried, hoping she would figure it out soon.

Kallie nodded.

Senna was about to ask another question when she caught sight of something red on Kallie's left arm.

"How did you get hurt?" Senna reached out slowly, praying Kallie would let her examine it.

Kallie reluctantly extended her left arm. In all the confusion, she hadn't noticed she had been burned.

"The sta-stove… I…. I didn't mean… I… I was… I'm sorry!" She managed as a new set of tears came.

"You don't have to be," her mother assured her. She gently examined the burn and healed it with waterbending. "How's that?"

"Better," Kallie replied. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I need to know what happened, love. How did you get hurt?"

Kallie opened her mouth to explain when someone else joined them. Subconsciously, she backed away when she heard his voice. She was sure he was mad at her. Finding she couldn't go any further, Kallie locked eyes with her mother before making a beeline for her lap. Senna didn't disappoint her. The minute Kallie felt her mother's arms wrap around her, the shaking almost stopped completely.

"Senna, you're awake," Tonraq greeted his wife. He frowned upon seeing Kallie crying in her mother's arms.

"I had an unexpected visitor this morning," Senna kissed the top of Kallie's head.

"Sorry for waking you up," Kallie mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay, sweet girl," Senna assured her. Glancing up at Tonraq, she asked him a question with her eyes. Standing with Kallie in her arms, she noticed she was still lighter than most kids her age despite the fact that she had been eating for the past month. Sitting down on the bed, Senna secured Kallie in her lap once again.

"What happened?" She softly asked.

"Kallie came into the kitchen and offered to help me cook. Everything was going fine until she went to pour the pancake batter into the pan. The pan sizzled and she dropped the measuring cup and took off."

Senna nodded. Something was forming in her mind, but she didn't want to ask Kallie about it with Tonraq in the room.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone with our youngest daughter?" Senna requested.

"Sure. Is she gonna be okay?" Tonraq frowned in concern.

"In time," Senna assured her husband.

Tonraq nodded.

"Mom!" Korra suddenly called out.

"Go see what Korra needs," Senna instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Tonraq saluted Senna, making a small smile spread across her face.

Shaking her head, Senna turned her attention to Kallie. She heard her mumble something, but she couldn't make it out.

"What was that my love?" Senna softly asked.

"I'm not his daughter," Kallie declared.

Senna sighed. Deciding to tackle Kallie's issues with Tonraq later, she concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Kallie, are you afraid of fire?" She asked. Sometimes direct was the best approach.

"Ya-yes," Kallie shakily replied. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Tha-there was a fa-fire at one of my foster homes and I was uh… I was trapped in a bedroom. I … uh… I spilled some milk, so my foster father beat me and locked me in there. When the fire broke out, I cried out for help, but he ignored me. I was rescued by a firefighter and woke up in the hospital two days later. I… ended up with first-degree burns on my arms, chest and my left cheek. I've been… afraid of fire ever since," she choked back a sob as more tears came. Burying her face in her mother's right shoulder, she continued to cry.

"Kallie, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know what it's like to be afraid, believe me. Did you have a flashback when the pan sizzled?" She softly asked.

Kallie nodded as she gulped for air.

Senna's heart broke even more as she held her trembling daughter in her arms.

"Kallie, I need you to take a deep breath for me," she gently instructed.

Kallie did so a minute later.

"Good girl. Again?"

Kallie repeated the action.

"That's it. Here, take a sip of this," Senna held out a cup of water to her.

Kallie took a few sips before cuddling into her mother's hold once again.

"There you go. I want you to know that we're not mad at you for what happened this morning. Meaning Tonraq or I. We know it's going to take time for you to feel safe here."

"I feel safe with you," Kallie admitted.

"I'm glad," Senna kissed her cheek, "but I'm not the only one taking care of you."

"You're the only one who matters to me besides Korra," Kallie declared.

Senna didn't know how to respond to that, so she let it go for now.

"Do you want to rest for a while or do you wanna go downstairs for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I guess I can try to eat a little," she decided. Despite her answer, she didn't immediately move from her spot.

Senna laughed softly. "In order to get down there, you need to get up," she tapped the end of Kallie's nose, surprisingly getting a tiny giggle out of her.

Kallie reluctantly got off her lap and stood. Getting downstairs, she helped her mother set the table. Sitting down, she averted her gaze when she felt Tonraq glancing at her. She felt an embarrassed blush creep up her neck and face as the memories of earlier came back to her. Even though a part of her knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt like she had messed up somehow.

"Is Korra okay?" Senna asked, bringing Kallie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. She just had a nightmare. I talked to her and held her for a little while," her husband explained.

Senna sighed. All she wanted was for both of her daughters to get a break. As her gaze wandered over to Kallie, who was taking tiny bites of her food, she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Senna's thoughts were interrupted when Kallie suddenly jumped up from the table.

"I'll be right back," with that, the teen was gone.

"Kallie?" Senna stood and ran after her. Getting to the downstairs bathroom, she entered just in time to see Kallie heave before throwing up. Getting behind her daughter, she gently pulled her hair back. Rubbing her shoulder, Senna gently assured her she was going to be okay while making calming circles on her back.

"Sweet girl, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested you eat just yet. Your stomach must have been worked up from this morning."

"It's not your fault," Kallie gasped before promptly gagging as more of her dinner from the night before came up.

"Is anything hurting you?" Her mother inquired.

"My stomach a little," Kallie admitted.

"Do you mind if I check you?" she asked.

Kallie shook her head.

"Can you lie back for me?" Her mother requested.

Kalie did so. She took deep breaths to keep the nausea at bay for now.

Senna gently examined the area Kallie indicated. Pulling water from the sink, she did a more thorough exam. As the water started glowing an electric blue, Senna gasped.

"What is it?" Kallie asked.

"It looks like… like you're pregnant," Senna revealed.

Kallie sighed. She locked eyes with her mother as she answered, "What?"


	21. An Eventful End to Dinner

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 21 – An Eventful End to Dinner

"You're pregnant," Senna reiterated.

"What's that mean?"

Senna was shocked that Kallie didn't understand what 'pregnancy' meant. Had her daughter been taught nothing!

"It means that you're going to have a baby," Senna informed Kallie. "We need to have Katara check you to confirm your pregnancy," Senna explained. Then seeing the look of fear flash across her daughter's face she assured her, "Katara won't hurt you."

Kallie nodded. She trusted Senna, even though she didn't want to admit it aloud.

"Can I help you back to bed?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied. She let her mother guide her back to her room. Once there, Senna tucked her in and stayed with her for a little while.

"You can rest for an hour or two. After you wake up, we'll go and see Katara."

"Okay," Kallie mumbled as she felt her eyes close. Feeling her mother's hand start combing through her hair, she was asleep in minutes.

Before Kallie knew it, she was lying on a bed of furs in Katara's healing hut. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly as Katara gently examined the area.

"It looks like you're right," Katara glanced at Senna, "Kallie's pregnant all right."

Kallie sighed. She had been hoping for a different answer.

"Didn't you say Lena did a rape kit on her?" Katara asked in a hushed whisper.

Senna nodded. Bending down, she kissed Kallie's forehead. Smoothing a few strands of hair away from the sixteen-year-old's face, she said, "You're doing great, sweet girl."

Kallie nodded.

"What did Lena find?" Katara asked.

Senna nodded in confirmation.

Katara gasped. She frowned sympathetically. Turning to Kallie she said, "Sweetie, I need to ask you something."

Kallie cringed at the term of endearment. She didn't mind her mother using them every now and again, but she still didn't like when strangers did it. Even though she knew Katara, she hadn't spent much time with her.

"Okay," she softly replied.

Katara took a deep breath. This was never easy. "Did someone make you do something you didn't want to do? Maybe someone you lived with before?"

Senna squeezed Kallie's hand in support.

Kallie glanced down as her face heated up in embarrassment. She could feel tears come to her eyes as she nodded.

"Kallie… sweet girl… I'm so sorry that happened…" Senna reached out and pulled her sobbing daughter into her embrace. She stroked her hair and encouraged her to cry while Katara looked on feeling as helpless as her second daughter. "Shh, that's my girl… that's my girl… you're safe, love, you're safe…"

Kallie nodded as the remaining tears fell. She took some jagged breaths, trying to calm down. Sooner than she could have thought, she was fast asleep.

The next time Kallie's eyes opened, she was in her room. Glancing to her left, she raised her eyebrows when she saw Korra sitting by her bed. She was writing something on a pad of paper.

"What are you doing here?" Kallie asked.

"Hey to you, too," Korra retorted. "Mom asked me to stay with you until you woke up."

"Oh," Kallie sat up. Feeling Keiki's fur against her right arm, she pet the leopard and set her down.

"I'm glad you love her so much," Korra sincerely commented.

Kallie blushed, but Korra shook her head.

"I'm serious. I'm not making fun of you, I promise. As I said before, I still have a few plush animals in my room. Most of them got donated to other kids over the years, but I kept the ones that meant something to me."

Kallie nodded. "I hardly ever had anything I could call my own in a long time," she explained. Sighing, she continued. "And anything I did own was either lost or stolen after a while. Some of my foster siblings weren't too nice about sharing or taking care of things that didn't belong to them. I only had two other plush animals. One was a polar seal that Pema gave me for my sixth birthday. I lost him when I went into the second placement after Pema's. Then when I was ten, the only other person who ever cared about me gave me a plush rabberoo. When I was removed from her home three years later, my new foster mother threw it out and told me I was too old for toys."

"That's horrible!" Korra shook her head. "I'm sorry that happened. You didn't deserve it."

Kallie shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Korra sighed. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "Mom's making salmon burgers and baked tatter tots for dinner."

"A little bit," Kallie admitted.

Korra grinned. "Mom's burgers are the best! They have really good flavor, but they're healthy too."

Kallie nodded.

Just then, there for mentioned mother joined them. She smiled when she saw Kallie awake.

"Hey you two," she gave them both a kiss and hug. "How are you doing, my sweet girl?" She asked Kallie.

Kallie shrugged. "I'm okay. I'm actually hungry."

"That's a good sign. Dinner should be ready soon. Korra, Jinora's on the phone for you."

"Okay. Mom can you take me downstairs? I'll see you down there, Kal,"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Kallie," with that, Senna and Korra were gone.

Kallie smiled a little. She was slowly starting to feel comfortable here. The minute her sister was gone, she frowned. After Senna came back, Kallie started talking. "Korra doesn't know, does she?" she asked her mother.

"No. I wouldn't tell her without your permission," Senna assured her.

Kallie nodded gratefully. She set Keiki down, stood, and followed her mother out of her room.

An hour later, Kallie bit into her burger while listening to Korra telling them a story of something her friend, Bolin had done at the last glacier spirits festival.

"Why would he try to stick an entire hen in his mouth?" She asked after taking a sip of water.

"Let's just say Bolin is very unique. You'll meet him soon. He's a sweet person. One of the nicest guys you'll ever meet."

Kallie shrugged and went back to her food.

"So what did Jinora want?" Senna asked her eldest daughter.

"She just wanted to see how I was. She asked if she could come down, along with Ikki next month."

"They're coming for this year's festival?" Tonraq chimed in.

"Yeah. I guess they miss me," Korra shrugged.

"Of course they do," her mother assured her. "They love you."

Korra nodded. She took another bite of her burger before swallowing some water.

"What are they like?" Kallie asked.

"They're awesome," Korra replied. "Jinora's sweet and a little quiet. She's a bookworm, but she's getting a little more adventurous. She's a good friend. She'll never let you down. Ikki's sweet too, but a little hyperactive. Kierna, she's the youngest, she just turned two. She's affectionate and always wants to be in the thick of things."

"She loves Korra. It's cute to see them together," their mother chimed in.

"We have a strong bond," Korra confirmed.

Kallie nodded.

"Then there's Meelo," Korra finished.

Senna shot her daughter a look, which the nineteen-year-old ignored.

"He's nice, but he's all boy. He loves running around, causing mischief and mayhem. But he always stops short of actually hurting anyone. He's just very enthusiastic about things," Korra amended seeing Kallie's apprehensive look.

"You'll like them," their mother assured her youngest daughter.

"Jinora and Ikki don't sound too bad," Kallie conceded.

"Kierna's harmless," Korra assured her. "She'll probably want to spend time with me 24/7 anyway."

"I'm not worried about her," Kallie took another sip of her water.

"Meelo's fine. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," Kallie continued to eat her meal and listen to the family talk around her. She stopped halfway through and put her fork down. She had eaten her burger, as well as half of another one, along with her potatoes. She had also finished most of her vegetables.

"Are you done?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I'm really stuffed," Kallie, informed her.

"Okay," Senna said.

"Can I have the rest of yours?" Korra asked.

Kallie shrugged and nodded. Pushing the plate towards her sister, she watched in horror as Korra's water glass tipped over, crashing to the ground!

To make matters worse, without thinking, Tonraq stood to clean it just as he had whenever Korra had knocked something over due to the effects of the poisoning on her body.

"Tonraq, wait," Senna cautioned, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

As she watched him stand and head her way, Kallie shook her head. Bringing her hands up to protect her face, her own water shot out of the glass, smacking Korra in the face! Realizing she had really messed up, Kallie jumped from her chair, turned and took off. She didn't stop, even though she could hear her mother and sister calling after her. Spotting a room halfway down the hall, Kallie went for it. Darting inside, she slid to the floor and backed up against the wall. She buried her face in her arms, tears of fear streaming from beneath her cyan eyes. She couldn't believe she had messed up so badly. As she heard someone calling her name, she tried to breathe softly so she wouldn't' be discovered. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work as a sob escaped her lips a minute later.

"Kallie! Kallie!" A familiar female voice called out.

Kallie stayed perfectly still, as if she had first been seen. She watched as Korra wheeled herself into the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kallie tearfully apologized. "I didn't mean to waterbend at you…" she choked back another sob.

"It's not a big deal. I'm fine. I've had worse things thrown at me than some water," she shrugged.

Kallie chanced a glance up. She was surprised to see Korra's eyes full of understanding instead of anger.

"Ya-you're really not mad at me?" She shakily asked.

"No!" Korra almost laughed but stopped herself when she realized the gravity of the situation. "Kallie, I promise, I'm not mad. I wouldn't get mad at you for something like that unless you did it on purpose. And I know you didn't. And even then, I would just be irritated."

Kalie nodded.

"I didn't mean to shout just now. It was an accident," Korra apologized.

"Wha-what about the glass?" Kallie whispered.

"My Dad cleaned it up and Mom got the water off the floor. It's all taken care of. They're not mad at you for that," Korra assured her.

"Korra's right," a soft voice affirmed, "you're not in trouble, sweet girl. It was an accident."

Kallie glanced towards the voice and sighed with relief when she saw their mother standing there.

"I'm sorry. I… I saw him stand up and I… I got sca-scared and I…" her voice trailed off as a few more tears fell.

"I know," Senna softly assured her, "believe me, I know how you felt," kneeling on the floor, she reached out and pulled Kallie in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she continued. "Tonraq would never hurt you. I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me because it's true."

"So will I," Korra chimed in.

"It's hard to trust…" Kallie's voice trailed off as a soft sob escaped her mouth.

"I know it is, sweet girl, I know," her mother comforted. "Do you girls wanna help me make a cake for the festival next month?"

"Uh, I would, except I can't…" Korra stared at the floor.

"Little one, you can help, trust me. How about you, sweet girl?" She turned to Kallie.

"Will it be just us?" Kallie asked.

"Yes," her mother assured her, "Tonraq's doing some work in the study."

"Okay," Kallie agreed. She pulled out of the embrace and stood. She let their mother lead her back to the kitchen. Once there, Kallie washed her hands and the baking process began. The three talked as they worked, Korra reading them instructions from a book. As Kallie broke two eggs into a bowl, she started to relax a little. Maybe she had found her forever family after all. Measuring out two cups of flour, the news from earlier smacked her in the gut. As her hands started to shake, she willed herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on the task. The more she tried, the harder it became. She was too young to be a mother. Moreover, she wasn't sure she knew how to be a good one.


	22. Coming Clean

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 22 – Coming Clean

After the cake was in the oven, Korra went to call Bolin, leaving Senna and Kallie in the dining room talking.

"I want to show you something," Senna stood and motioned for Kallie to follow her. She led her into a room a little ways down the hallway. Once they got there, she opened the door and stepped back to let Kallie enter first.

Stepping inside, Kallie gasped. The room was full of different craft supplies. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life!

"What do you think?" Her mother asked, following her inside.

"It's really nice," Kallie commented.

Senna smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Have you ever made necklaces before?"

Kallie raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that kids' stuff?"

Senna mimicked her actions. "First of all, you're still a kid. Secondly, anyone can do it. Thirdly, it's relaxing. Do you wanna learn how?"

"Okay," Kallie shrugged.

Senna motioned Kallie over to a shelf opposite the door. Kallie walked over to it and scanned the contents. Rows and rows of boxes sat on six shelves. The boxes were filled with all kinds of beads, pendants and bands.

"First thing you need to do is pick out a band," her mother instructed.

Kallie took a few minutes to look around. She finally chose a rose-colored band. Clutching it in her right hand, she went back to her mother's side.

"Now it's time to pick out the decorations you want on it. You can use beads, but there's all kinds of stuff."

Kallie nodded. She went over to two boxes on the shelf and started sorting through them. As she did so, her stomach suddenly gurgled unpleasantly. Ignoring it, Kallie continued her search. She found a beautiful dolphin pendant among the other things. Pulling it out, she held onto it. After she chose a few other materials, she went to work. Sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room, she started assembling the necklace. Five minutes later, she glanced up to see her mother doing the same thing.

"I used to do this with Korra all the time back when she was younger. Anyone can do it," Senna reemphasized.

"You're right about it being relaxing," Kallie observed just as her stomach gurgled again. She continued to ignore it. She was actually having a good time. As she continued to work, she and her mother talked about different things.

"So do you remember any of the better homes you were in?" Senna gently inquired.

Kallie thought for a few minutes. "Pema and Tenzin's home was the only one with good memories, except for one other one. Pema and Tenzin treated me like their own. They took care of me. And Jinora was fun to hang out with," Kallie said.

Senna nodded. "How long did you stay with them?" She questioned.

"Two years," Kallie replied.

"How did you and Tenzin get along?" Her mother carefully asked.

"Okay, I guess. He was nice to me. I wasn't afraid of men back then. I was still little. I was almost six when Lin took me away from them."

Senna frowned at her daughter's answer. She was about to ask another question when she heard Kallie suck in a breath.

"Kallie? What's wrong?" She put her necklace down and stood. Kneeling beside her daughter, she rested a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Nothing," Kallie lied. She found herself locking eyes with her mother. Sighing she admitted, "My stomach hurts a little. I think I ate too much."

Senna frowned. "Thank you for being honest with me. Come on, you need an early night. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"I'll be okay," Kallie insisted.

"Kallie, please?" Her mother stood as she spoke. "We can finish these tomorrow."

Kallie still didn't move. "Senna, I'll be…" her voice trailed off as more pain came. She sighed in defeat, stood and followed her mother out of the room. Getting to her own, she changed for bed before climbing in. Pulling Keiki close, she ran a hand through the leopard's soft fur. A minute later, she felt her mother sit down beside her.

"Thank you for listening to me," she softly said. "I just want you to feel better."

"I know," Kallie replied. She swallowed hard a minute later.

"Kallie, what's going on?" Her mother asked. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, but she wanted Kallie to get used to telling her.

Kallie put Keiki down as her stomach gurgled again. "I… I'm going to throw-" she covered her mouth as she started to heave. Feeling something being slipped underneath of her chin, she soon felt her mother's hand trying to pull her own away from her mouth. She allowed it a minute later. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she let the tears fall. She hated this! Why couldn't she catch a break?

"That's my girl, just get it up…" her mother encouraged. "I don't think your stomach's used to eating more than two meals a day."

"Gee, ya think?" Kallie quipped before leaning over the trashcan again.

"Don't worry, sweet girl, I'm going to help you overcome this," her mother smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face as Kallie winced in pain. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so," Kallie caught her breath and took small sips from a cup of water her mother held out to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied. She helped Kallie lie back down before changing the bag in the trashcan. "Do you think you'll need a bucket for the night?"

"Maybe," the sixteen-year-old replied.

Senna left and returned shortly with the item. Setting it down, she sat beside Kallie.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling good."

"I'm used to it," Kallie mumbled. "The being taken care of part, not so much."

Senna smiled despite the situation. "You'll get used to it pretty quickly," she kissed her cheek before doing the same to her forehead. Satisfied when Kallie didn't feel warm, Senna straightened back up. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Please?" Kallie asked.

"You got it, sweet girl. I love you," with that, Senna started humming while stroking Kallie's hair, hoping it would help her fall asleep. Both techniques worked ten minutes later. As Senna sat there, she prayed Kallie would feel better soon.

When Kallie awoke the next morning, she was relieved to discover her stomach felt better. Pulling Keiki close, she relaxed as the morning light spilled through the windows of her room. As quickly as the relief had come, it faded when she suddenly felt pain in her right ear. Heaving a sigh, she tried to ignore it. She had remembered having an earache once after she had come back home and how her mother had taken care of her. Not wanting to bother her, Kallie decided to keep it to herself for now. Setting Keiki down, Kallie got out of bed and dressed for the day. She entered the kitchen to find her mother making something at the stove.

"Morning," she greeted as she took her usual seat.

Senna whirled around at the familiar voice and smiled at her youngest daughter. Going over, she embraced the sixteen-year-old and planted a kiss on her head.

"Morning, sweet girl. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah?" Kallie replied just before coughing.

"Are you okay?" Her mother frowned in concern.

Kallie nodded.

Senna raised her eyebrows, but decided to leave it alone for now. She just prayed that if something were wrong, Kallie would come to her before it got out of hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little," Kallie replied. She took a few sips of juice her mother had placed in front of her. Wincing as it went down, she tried to hide her distress.

Senna set a bowl of cream of wheat in front of the teen. "Eat as much as you can," she instructed. "You don't have to eat it all."

"Okay," Kallie mumbled. She blew on it before placing the spoon in her mouth. Sighing when the substance did not hurt that much as it went down, she figured maybe she had drunken the juice too quickly. However, as she took a few more sips of juice with the same result, she had to face facts. She had a sore throat, along with an earache. She was halfway done with the bowl when Tonraq joined them. Setting her spoon down, Kallie drank the rest of her juice before pushing the bowl of cereal away.

"I'm done," she announced. She made sure her eyes were focused on her mother, so Tonraq didn't think she was talking to him.

"Okay, love. I'll meet you in the craft room in ten minutes. Do you still want to finish the necklaces?"

Kallie nodded. She let a small smile spread across her face. If she kept busy, she wouldn't have to worry about her mother finding out about her sore throat just yet. Entering the room they had hung out in the night before, Kallie sat in the same chair. Spotting a box on a nearby table, she stood a little unsteadily and went to see what was in it. Reaching inside, she pulled out her unfinished necklace. Holding it tightly, she grabbed a bag of materials and headed back to her chair. It wasn't long before Senna joined her.

"Are you ready to finish up?" She smiled gently at her.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied.

Senna frowned as she got a closer look at the teenager. "Kallie, are you feeling okay? You look flushed."

"My stomach feels better. Honest," Kallie revealed.

"I'm glad. Is anything else bothering you?"

Kallie shook her head. Before she could stop her, her mother reached over and felt her forehead. "All right, my sweet girl, its back to bed for you. You can finish your necklace there."

Kallie raised her eyebrows. "Why? I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"And I'm telling you, you aren't. You feel warm. Too warm for my liking. Come on," with that, Senna gently guided a slightly protesting Kallie back to her room. Once she got her settled, she gave her the necklace and various things to finish it with. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the thermometer."

Kallie sighed. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for much longer.

Meanwhile, Senna was just returning from the bathroom in her and Tonraq's room when her husband joined her.

"Hey," she greeted. She leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself," he smiled as he returned the affection.

As Senna pulled away, she noticed a delicious aroma in the hallway. "Something smells good," she commented.

"I'm making Korra's favorite soup for lunch. I figure she deserves a treat after the last few days."

Senna grinned. "You're an amazing father," she sincerely complimented.

Tonraq sighed. "You and Korra might think so," he frowned.

Senna put a comforting hand on his left arm. "Kallie will get there. You need to give her time. Speaking of Kallie, I need to go see if she'll tell me the truth. I know she's still not feeling well, but she's holding back," with that, she was gone. As she reentered Kallie's room, she heard Korra call for her father. "Okay, my love, here we go…" she slipped the thermometer underneath Kallie's tongue. Sitting down next to her, she ran a hand through her hair. "I love you. I need to know when something isn't right so I can help you. I know it's hard for you to be honest because of everything you've been through, but I promise nobody is going to hurt you in this family."

Kallie nodded.

Taking the thermometer out, Senna gasped at the results.

"Okay, it looks like you and I are going to see Katara."

"Why? Mom, no! I'll be okay. I-"Kallie's sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit.

Senna shook her head. "I know you don't like going, but we have to. Your fever's too high. I won't leave you, I promise," with that, she got Kallie some comfortable clothes and braided her hair. Once Kallie was ready, the two were off.

Kallie was silent during the five-minute walk to Katara's house. She had never been there before and a part of her was a little curious. A much bigger part was thinking her mother was overreacting. It wasn't long before they arrived. Katara let them in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well Kallie woke up and she didn't look good," Senna explained. "I asked her if anything was wrong and she said no. I checked her for a fever and she was warm, so I took her temperature. It was 102.3, so I thought I'd bring her over here just to be safe."

"You did the right thing," Katara assured her. She turned to Kallie, "Kallie, honey, is anything hurting you?"

Kallie cringed at the term, but answered the question somewhat truthfully.

"My throat," she replied just before coughing.

Senna sighed. She chose not to scold Kallie for not telling her earlier. They would talk about it once her daughter felt better.

"I'm gonna examine you so we can figure out what's going on. I'll explain everything I'm going to do," Katara assured her.

"Whatever," Kallie mumbled.

"Kallie…" her mother hissed in her left ear.

Kallie ignored her.

"Say 'ahh' for me," Katara instructed.

Kallie obeyed.

"Your throat does look a little red. Have you ever had sore throats before?"

"Tons of them," Kallie revealed.

Katara frowned. "Did anyone ever take you to get them checked out?"

"Not really. Except for Pema and Tenzin. Most of the adults I've lived with cared more about themselves or their own kids…" Kallie's voice trailed off as another coughing fit ensued.

Senna's heart was breaking at Kallie's revelation. She gently patted her back until she stopped coughing. Wrapping her arm around her, she pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she whispered, "I love you. We'll talk later."

Kallie nodded.

"I'm going to take your temperature to see if it changed in the last few minutes," Katara explained.

Kallie shrugged. But when she felt Katara push some hair away, she started to struggle.

"Stop! No!"

"Sweet girl, it's' okay," her mother assured her. She pulled her close to comfort her as well as hold her so Katara could do her job. "It won't hurt. You've had it done before."

"Please, can't she do it the way you did at home?" Kallie was on the verge of tears and both women were puzzled as to why.

Senna shrugged helplessly as she locked eyes with her second mother.

"Kallie?" Katara asked, grabbing her attention.

Kallie merely buried her face in her mother's chest as her right ear throbbed.

Senna motioned for her to just do it.

Katara shook her head.

"Kallie," she repeated.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied.

"Are either of your ears hurting at all?" Katara asked.

Kallie was silent for a minute before nodding her head slightly.

"Okay. I'm gonna stick the thermometer under your arm then," Katara explained, "then I need to look in your ear with a light."

Kallie shook her head. She let Katara take her temperature without a problem, but she wasn't looking forward to the next examination.

"You did the right thing when you brought her over. Its 102.1 degrees. We need to get it down."

Senna sighed.

"I'll be right back," Katara left them alone for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kallie softly apologized. She choked back a sob as she explained, "I was scared."

Senna nodded. "I know what that's like. I'm not mad at you. But you need to try to tell me the minute you don't feel right. I need to know so I can help you."

"I'll try," Kallie whispered.

"That's all I ask," her mother kissed her forehead, followed by her temples.

Katara returned a few minutes later. She set a small medicine cup down on the table before walking over to Kallie and Senna.

"Kallie, I need to look in your ear now," she gently informed her.

Kallie turned away, trying to push herself further into her mother's protective embrace.

"Sweet girl, I have you. You're safe with me. You need to let Katara do this. It's the only way she'll be able to help you feel better," her mother gently explained. She kissed Kallie's temples again, knowing the method often calmed Korra over the years. She hoped it would work for Kallie too.

Kallie nodded in resignation. She let out a whimper as the instrument entered her right ear. The whimper gave way to tears as Katara finished up.

"Shh, shh, I know, sweet girl, I know. It's almost over, almost," her mother soothed.

Kallie let out a sob as Katara gently extracted the instrument from her ear.

"It looks like she has an ear infection all right. I'm going to give her some altreen to see if it'll help. I'm also going to give her some fever reducer."

"Will I be able to take her home?" Senna asked.

"Yes. She needs rest. Give her all the liquids she wants."

Senna nodded. She knew this already. If Kallie's fever hadn't been so high, she would have just taken care of her at home.

"Okay," she replied.

Katara held out the cup of medicine to Kallie.

Kallie turned her head away, burying it in her mother's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you only have to drink it once," her mother assured her.

Kallie finally complied a minute later. She winced as it went down. Making a disgusted face, she swallowed again to prevent herself from throwing it back up.

"Nobody likes that stuff," her mother informed her.

"This next medicine won't taste bad, I promise," Katara assured her.

Kallie wearily gazed at the spoon in the elder waterbender's hand. Leaning forward, she allowed it to enter her mouth. Except for the pain as it went down, Katara had been right. The medicine itself tasted sweet, almost like bubble gum.

Kallie nodded in confirmation before closing her eyes from exhaustion and leaning her head against her mother's chest.

"Kallie needs to take this three times a day for the next two weeks. Even if she starts feeling better," Katara cautioned.

Senna nodded.

"I'll call to check on her later," Katara told them.

"Thanks for everything," Senna said. She lifted Kallie into her arms and stood to leave.

"No thanks needed. I hope you feel better, Kallie," Katara sincerely said.

Kallie nodded as her eyes started to close.

"What about her sore throat?" Senna inquired.

"Sometimes with an ear infection, it affects the throat too. You can give her braizine for that. If it gets worse after tomorrow, bring her back and I'll have another look."

"Okay," with that, Senna and Kallie headed back to the palace.


	23. Help in the Night

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 23 – Help in the Night

Kallie's eyes opened much later that night. She remembered her mother coming in to check on her a little while ago. Sitting up slowly, Kallie laid back down as dizziness swept over her. Swallowing, she almost burst into tears at the pain it caused. Taking a deep breath, she had a feeling she knew what she had to do. Sitting up again, she sat there for a minute or so to see if the dizziness had subsided. When it became apparent that it had, Kallie stood. Getting to the door, she started the short walk. Getting closer to her destination, she started to shake. She had been standing outside the door when she turned around. Retracing her steps halfway, she turned right and entered another room altogether. Backing up against the wall, she jumped when something fell with a crash. Hearing a low growl, Kallie almost passed out. Or maybe that was the fever she knew she still had making her feel lightheaded. A female voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's there?"

Kallie stayed silent for a minute before revealing herself. "It's… me," she said just before a coughing fit took over.

"Kallie? What's wrong?" Korra sat up, giving her younger sister her full attention. Hearing Naga continue to growl, she turned in that direction. "Naga, stop it."

The polar bear dog obeyed her mistress and laid back down.

"Good girl," Korra patted her head. Turning back to Kallie, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Kallie hesitated. She decided to go with a half-truth. "I can't sleep. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. I'll just go back to…" her voice trailed off as more coughs racked her form.

"No, you can stay," Korra assured her. She indicated the cot their mother had set up a night or so ago.

Kallie sat down with a sigh. She rubbed her temples as pain shot through them. Closing her eyes, she just wanted the pain to stop.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Korra's question brought Kallie out of her semi weakened state.

"Wha-what? Yeah," she replied.

Korra raised her eyebrows. When she realized how dark the room was except for a slither of moonlight, she produced a flame in her hand.

Kallie started at the sight, but forced herself to relax. This was Korra.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Korra frowned.

"It's okay," Kallie replied. She shivered just then.

Korra's frown deepened. "Did Mom take your temperature when she checked on you?" She asked.

The question caught Kallie off guard. How did Korra know their mother had checked on her earlier? "I-I'm not sure," Kallie replied.

"Do you mind if I check it?" Korra transferred the flame from her right hand to a candle sitting on her nightstand.

Kallie shrugged, but nodded. Standing, she crossed the short distance to her sister's bed. Sitting down, she allowed Korra to feel her forehead. She was surprised by how gentle Korra's touch was. It reminded her of their mother.

"You feel really warm," Korra announced. "When was the last time you had fever reducer?"

Kallie had to think hard. "I think Mom gave me some when she came to check on me earlier."

Korra nodded. "That was around six. It's gone through your system by now. It's three in the morning."

Kallie shrugged.

"You might need more."

Kallie cringed. "I hate that stuff," she declared.

"I do, too," Korra agreed.

Kallie managed a small smile for her older sister. The moment was ruined by another coughing fit.

"You know we care about you, right?" Korra gently asked.

"Yeah," Kallie mumbled.

"Good," Korra smiled a little. She got comfortable before giving her opinion on Kallie's situation. "I think you need Mom's help."

Kallie sighed. "I'm not going in there. I don't feel like being yelled at," Kallie retorted.

Korra sighed. "Mom won't yell at you. I promise. She's not like that," Korra assured her. Then seeing the apprehensive look flash across the younger teen's face, she added, "Dad sleeps like a rock."

"He's not my father," Kallie snapped with a glare.

Korra decided to tackle that subject later. "I'm telling you, you'll be fine. If you don't wanna go get her, I'll call for her."

Kallie shook her head. "No, don't you dare. If you do, we'll both be in trouble."

"We won't. Trust me," the older girl rested a hand on Kallie's shoulder.

Kallie shook her head. There was that word again. She hated that word in reference to most people. "I'm not having you wake up the entire palace. I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't dealt with things before," Kallie insisted.

Korra shook her head. "Either you're going to get Mom or I'm calling for her. Either way, you're not leaving here without getting her help," Korra stubbornly declared. She glared for good measure.

Kallie sighed. "Mom's right. You are stubborn."

Korra's expression didn't change. "Which is it going to be?" Her older sister pressed.

"I can handle it," Kallie insisted.

"Kallie… I'm serious," Korra wasn't backing down on this one.

Kallie was silent at first. She finally mumbled, "I'll go get her."

"I promise you won't regret it," Korra assured her sister. "And if you run into any trouble, just come back and I'll help you. But you should be okay."

Kallie nodded. Reluctantly, she sat up before standing. Making her way back into the hallway, she sighed. She just prayed Korra was right. Entering the dimly lit room, Kallie took a shaky breath. Praying she got the right side of the bed, she stood a few inches away. Tentatively, she called, "Mom? Mom?" She swallowed hard before calling for a third time, "Mom!"

Senna sat up a minute later. Getting her Barings, her cyan gaze landed on a figure standing near her side of the bed. Squinting, she thought she recognized her.

"Kallie?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," her youngest daughter replied.

"Sweet girl, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Kallie shook her head. Then realizing how stupid that was, she added, "No."

"What's wrong?" She asked. Reaching her arms out, she gently pulled Kallie into them.

Kallie relaxed the minute she felt her mother wrap her arms around her. A coughing fit ruined the moment.

"Here," her mother gently pressed a cup of water to her lips. She took small sips from it.

"Senna?" A groggy male voice asked from the other side of the bed.

Kallie froze. She tensed and tried to bury herself in her mother's safe embrace.

"Kallie, it's okay. You're safe," her mother soothed. She kissed the top of her head before addressing her husband. As she was about to say something, she felt the heat. "Aw, honey, you're warm."

"No, I'm not," Tonraq mumbled.

Senna let a soft laugh escape her lips. "Not you. Kallie. Go back to sleep."

Tonraq rolled over and was back in dreamland a few minutes later.

Shaking her head, Senna turned her attention back to Kallie. "Sweet girl, are you feeling worse?"

"Yeah. Mom, I really don't feel good," Kallie revealed.

"Okay. Let's get you back to bed. Can you stand?"

Kallie nodded. She reluctantly got off her mother's lap. As she stood, she suddenly felt dizzy. Backing up, she felt her mother's arm wrap around her.

"I'm going to guide you back," she informed her. With that, she did so. Entering Kallie's room, Senna tucked her back in. Grabbing the thermometer from the bedside table, she stuck it in Kallie's left ear. Taking it out, she gasped. "We need to get your fever down. It's a little too high for my liking."

Kallie shook her head. "Mom, please don't make me drink that stuff!"

"I'm going to try to get it down with waterbending first," her mother assured her. With that, she sat down, drew some water from a cup and started the process. "I'm really proud of you."

"For what?" Kallie was confused now.

"For coming to get me when you needed help. I know how hard that was for you," her mother clarified. She continued the process for another five minutes. Stopping a few minutes later, she pulled her water-gloved hands away.

"Is it working?" Kallie asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother told her. "Is your right ear still hurting?"

"Yeah," Kallie admitted.

"Is anything else hurting?" Her mother inquired.

"My throat and my head," Kallie answered.

"Okay," her mother frowned.

"Mom, I… I'm going to…" Kallie sat up suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth. She allowed her mother to pull it away as she slipped something underneath of her chin. Leaning over what Kallie discovered was the trashcan, she heaved without warning. She repeated the action a second time before something actually came up.

"That's my girl, just get it up. That's it…" her mother soothed.

Kallie was able to lie back down a few minutes later.

"I'm going to stay with you," her mother informed her.

"Mom, you don't have to do that," Kallie insisted.

"I know. I want to. I love you and I want to make sure you're okay. Besides, in this family when you're sick, you let people who love you take care of you."

"That's a new one," Kallie mumbled.

"I know," her mother softly confirmed, "but I promise, you'll get used to it," with that, she kissed her daughter's forehead, sat down beside her and started stroking her hair. She held a cup of water out to Kallie and the teen sipped at it. Setting the cup back down, Senna resumed keeping her daughter calm. "You need rest, sweet girl. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"What about your own rest?" Kallie frowned.

"I've been asleep for the last five hours. I'll be fine."

Kallie nodded. She closed her eyes as she tried to get comfortable.

"How bad is your headache?" Her mother asked.

"A seven," Kallie mumbled.

"I'll be right back," her mother left and returned a few minutes later. Kallie soon felt a needle bite into her skin. She winced, but that was it. "I gave you some myzapam to see if it'll help your headache."

Kallie merely grunted as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She just prayed that when she awoke again, she would feel better.


	24. Reassurance

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 24 - Reassurance

The next morning, Korra awoke feeling restless. She sighed. She hated being cooped up. She would have much rather have been outside, but she knew it wasn't a good idea just yet. Even so, she had a nasty case of palace fever. Sitting up in bed, she glanced at a stack of letters her friends back in Republic City had sent her over the weeks. She had answered some of them, but more still remained. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy hearing from Asami and the boys, far from it. Sighing again, she got an idea and went with it.

"Dad!" She called.

It wasn't long before her father joined her. The look of concern on his face made her feel guilty for yelling.

"Korra, are you okay?" He was at her side in seconds. He sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you busy?" Korra inquired.

"No," he replied. Reaching over, he smoothed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Would you mind keeping me company for a little bit?"

"Not at all," he smiled, leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Korra smiled inwardly. She loved spending time with her father. The smile faded as quickly as it had come. Frowning, another sigh escaped her lips.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Her father's concerned look hadn't changed.

Korra shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her thoughts together. Before she knew what was happening, she was spilling her heart out to her father. This ritual was usually reserved for her mother. Even so, once Korra started, she just kept going.

"I want to help Mom with this community center. I want to do something. I feel so…helpless and I hate it!"

Tonraq sighed. While he was glad Korra had opened up to him, he hated seeing her like this.

"Sweetheart, you're not helpless," he assured her, "you'll be back out there before you know it."

"This time last year I was out there helping people and doing stuff and now…" her voice trailed off.

Tonraq's gaze travelled to the nightstand where the pile of letters lay.

"Is this about what your friends are doing?"

Korra nodded. "They're all out doing things. Asami's helping to construct some railroad thing and Mako's back on the force. That's if Lin doesn't fire him first."

"What do you mean?" Her father raised his eyebrows.

"They have different ways of bringing criminals down. Even Bolin found a job."

"Doing what?" Tonraq was genuinely surprised and curious. "He never struck me as the working type."

It was Korra's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Apparently, Varrick thinks so."

"Varrick?" Her father questioned.

Korra nodded. "He has him helping with some secret project in Zaofu," she reported. Then under her breath, she added, "And there are some perks."

"What do you mean by that?" Her father inquired.

Korra smiled a little. "Bolin and Opal have been dating for a few months now. I really hope they stay together. She's good for him. They compliment each other."

"That's good," her father mused.

"I just want to be able to do something," Korra reiterated.

"Have you written your friends back?" He asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied, "but there's really not a lot to report on my end."

"Did you tell them about Kallie?" He asked.

"Somewhat," she hedged. "Anyway, I know I never told you guys this, but I didn't leave home because of you two."

"We know that, sweetie," Tonraq rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad."

A few minutes of silence passed before Korra broke it.

"I want to be out there doing something to help," she lamented yet again.

Tonraq sighed. "You'll be out there soon enough," he encouraged. With that, he changed the subject, hoping to cheer his daughter up.

Meanwhile, Kallie awoke with a start. Glancing around, she sighed with relief when she saw Senna sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her mother's gentle, concerned voice met her ears.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied. The response was automatic.

Senna frowned. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, I want you to know that."

Kallie took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Did something scare you?" Her mother inquired.

Kallie nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No," Kallie softly replied.

"Okay. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"No," Kallie answered.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I want you to know it's okay you're not feeling better. You just came down with this last night. It's going to take a few days for the virus to go through your system," her mother explained.

Kallie nodded before swallowing hard. She tried to hide her plight, but her mother was quicker.

"Here," Senna slipped a bucket underneath the teenager's chin, soothing her as she brought up the contents of her stomach.

Kallie finally found relief five minutes later. Lying back down, she tried to get comfortable.

"Are you okay now?" Her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie replied. She closed her eyes as she felt her mother comb a hand through her hair. She just wanted to feel better.

"You'll be over this in a day or so," her mother assured her.

"I hope so," Kallie mumbled.

Senna sighed. She prayed Kallie would feel better soon.

Early the next morning, Kallie woke up feeling a little better. She sat up, gazing around. Seeing she was alone, Kallie figured Senna had gone to check on Korra or to get something to eat. Getting comfortable again, Kallie pulled Keiki close and tried to drift back to sleep. She was just drifting off when a coughing fit interrupted her plans. Grabbing a cup of water off the nightstand, she took slow sips from it. When it became apparent that the water alone wasn't going to help, she called out, "Mom!"

A few minutes later, Kallie was surprised when someone else entered her room. Raising her eyebrows when she saw him standing in her doorway, Tonraq explained.

"Your Mom's sleeping. Are you okay?"

Kallie nodded, even as a cough proved her wrong.

"I'll be fine. I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to bed."

Tonraq shook his head. "Kallie, don't apologize. It's okay. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong."

Kallie hesitated. As the silence filled the room, something her mother said came back to her.

" _Tonraq will be the guy who'll protect you. He'll be the one who'll keep you safe. He won't hurt you…_ "

Kallie hesitated for another few seconds before revealing her reason for shouting for her mother.

"I need some more of that medicine Mom gave me. I can't stop coughing."

"Okay. I'll be right back," with that, Tonraq left the room.

While she waited, Kallie pulled Keiki close and ran a hand through her fur.

"I hope I did the right thing," Kallie softly said to the plush snow leopard.

Before long, Tonraq returned. He poured a measured amount of dark blue liquid into a cup. Slowly, he extended his hand out to Kallie.

"Here you go," he said, still holding out the cup to her.

Kallie went to take it from him, but ended up knocking it to the floor as her hands started to shake. Realizing what she had done, she started shaking.

"Kallie, it's okay. You're not in trouble," Tonraq assured her. With that, he cleaned the mess up using waterbending. Refilling the cup, he put it on the nightstand instead.

Kallie nodded, although she didn't move. She glanced from Tonraq to the floor where the medicine had been a moment before to his face and then to the floor again.

"I… I – I'm sorry," she softly apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," he assured her.

Kallie just continued to shake. Finally, a few minutes later, she started calming down. Reaching her right hand out, she picked up the cup. Drinking the medicine within, she had to swallow twice or risk throwing up. It tasted worse than the fever reducer! Spotting some water on the table, she snatched it up and drank it down. After that, she lay back down. She kept both eyes on Tonraq as she settled down. Pulling Keiki close, Kallie practically held her in a death grip against her chest.

Tonraq's heart was breaking. He had a feeling why Kallie wasn't closing her eyes. After a while, Kallie broke the silence.

"You don't have to stay," she softly informed him.

"I know. I want to make sure you're okay," Tonraq replied.

Kallie nodded. "I can't believe Korra spent so much time picking her out for me," she indicated Keiki.

"Korra loves you. We all do," Tonraq assured her.

"I know they do," Kallie said. She had a feeling she had just hurt his feelings unintentionally. "I mean… I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay. That's a fair statement to make," Tonraq replied.

This caught Kallie off guard.

"How?"

"I haven't done anything to prove you can trust me," he explained.

Kallie nodded. "It's not you personally. It's just… after being used for so long, you start thinking that's all they'll ever do. Present company partially excluded," she managed a tiny smile. It faded as a frown crossed her face. "I know I'm probably too old to have a plush animal, but I love her."

Tonraq shook his head. "You're never too old," he smiled at her.

Kallie nodded. A minute later, she continued to speak.

"I never had anything I could call my own after I was taken away from you guys. Except when I lived with Tenzin and Pema. Then in one other home. Those were my longest placements. I would have gladly stayed with either of them forever, but sadly, that's not how it works in foster care."

Tonraq nodded.

"I didn't know you guys were looking for me. That anyone was looking for me," she continued.

"We were," he assured her.

"Dad!" They heard Korra suddenly cry out.

"Go," Kallie insisted.

Tonraq hesitated for a second, but stood a minute later.

"I'll be back," he assured her.

"Take your time," Kallie sincerely said. Relaxing for the first time in fifteen minutes, Kallie let her eyes close at last. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she would ever be able to fully trust Tonraq.


	25. To Walk or Not To Walk

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 25 – To Walk or not To Walk

Hearing the phone ring, Senna stood from her place next to Kallie's bed. Bending down, she kissed her daughter's forehead before going to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, Senna," came Katara's warm voice.

"Hi! How's the rest of your day been?" Senna sat down in a chair.

"Long. Listen, are you bringing Korra on Friday or is Tonraq?"

"It depends," Senna, sighed. "It'll probably be Tonraq since Kallie's still sick. She's doing a little better."

"I'm glad," Katara said. "Okay. Well I'll see you two on Friday after lunch."

"Okay. Talk to you later," with that, Senna hung up. Turning around to head back to Kallie's room, she nearly bumped into Tonraq. "Sorry, honey."

"No problem. Who was on the phone?" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Katara. She was wondering which one of us is going to bring Korra to therapy this Friday afternoon. I know Korra's going to put up a fight about it, but she has to do it."

Tonraq nodded in agreement.

"You can do it," he said.

Senna smiled despite the situation. "Chicken," she teased.

"When it comes to Korra right now, you bet. All joking aside though, I know she'll respond better if you talk to her first than if we just spring this on her. She's had a two week break."

Senna nodded. "I know," his wife agreed. "I'm gonna go talk to her now. Then I'm going to check on Kallie."

Tonraq nodded and pulled away.

Sighing to herself, Senna made her way to her eldest daughter's room. She knew she had a fight on her hands, but she was ready for it. Entering the room, she found Korra writing something. "Hey, little one, we need to talk," she sat down next to her on the bed.

Korra glanced up from her letter and nodded. Putting the pen down, she gave her mother her full attention.

"How's Kallie?" She asked before her mother could start talking.

"She'll be fine," her mother assured her.

"I'm glad. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Your therapy with Katara," Senna began.

"What about it?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Katara wants you to start up again after lunch tomorrow."

Korra sighed. "Do I have to?" She asked.

Senna was taken aback. "Honey, I thought you wanted to walk again."

"I do," Korra assured her.

"Then this is the way to do it. Your father and I will help you, too," her mother assured her.

Korra nodded. "What if I lash out at her?" She hesitated.

"Katara will take it in stride. She understands you're frustrated. I've lashed out at her a few times in my life. If you're serious about recovering, you need to keep at it. And you can't just do it there. You need to work on it here too."

Korra nodded. She was silent for a few minutes before saying anything. "I'm scared," she had no idea where the admission had come from.

"I know. And that's okay. But you can do this. You can trust Katara, you know that," her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"What if it doesn't work?" Korra whispered her biggest fear while burying her face in her mother's chest.

"It will. It'll take a long time, but it'll work. I love you," Senna planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone. The two stayed like that for the next five minutes. Pulling away, Korra allowed her mother to tuck her in bed. Getting comfortable, she let sleep find her. Even though she had a lot on her mind, she was exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, little one. I love you," Senna kissed her cheek, made sure she was warm and left the room. Sitting down next to Kallie's bed, she prayed Korra would let Katara help her.

Three days later, Kallie had fully recovered from the ear infection and sore throat. She found herself wide-awake late one night. As her breathing slowed down, she sat up. Standing, she made her way to Korra's bedroom. Entering, she lay down upon the cot and tried to get comfortable. It wasn't long before Korra awoke.

"Who's there?" She demanded, although her voice was full of sleep.

"It's me," Kallie assured her sister.

"Are you okay?" Korra sat up, summoning a flame in her right hand.

Kallie shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" Her sister raised her eyebrows.

"I guess," Kallie frowned.

"It's okay. Ask," Korra encouraged. She hoped her sister would open up.

"I think you should do it," she blurted out. "You should let Katara help you. All my life, people have made decisions for me without asking for my opinion. The exceptions were Pema, Tenzin, and one other family I was with. And of course Mom. But in this case, I think you need to try it."

Korra sighed. "I'm afraid it won't work," she confessed.

"If Katara's as good of a healer as you say, it'll work. Besides, you have to work for it. I'll help you," Kallie offered.

"You don't have to do that," Korra frowned.

"I know. I want to," her younger sister insisted.

"Thanks, but you really don't have to."

"You're gonna need help. I want to help you walk again."

"I don't want you to see me like that," Korra looked away.

"I'm going to see the therapy affect you when you come home. I live here," Kallie reminded her.

"I know. Look, we need some sleep. Mom's probably going to wake me up early," Korra lay back down.

"Okay. Night," with that, Kallie stood.

"Where are you going?" Korra wondered.

"Back to my room," Kallie replied.

You can stay," her older sister offered.

"Are you sure?" Kallie asked.

"Yeah," Korra closed her eyes and let sleep find her a few minutes later. Something told her she would need rest for the days ahead.

The next morning, Senna found Tonraq making breakfast in the kitchen. Coming up from behind, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

"Morning," she greeted, kissing his right temple.

"Morning," he returned. He turned around and the couple kissed. Pulling away a minute later, he went back to making breakfast.

"So am I waking Korra up or you?" Senna asked as she helped her husband with the pancakes and bacon.

"You can do it," he offered.

Senna nodded. "I'll be back," with that, she headed for Korra's room. Entering it, she smiled at the sight. Korra was asleep, her right arm dangling over the side of the bed. Most of her covers were off.

Glancing to the left, Senna saw Kallie asleep on the cot. Going over to her youngest daughter, she made sure she was warm enough. Kissing her forehead, she moved onto Korra. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she started gently stroking Korra's hair, followed by her cheek. "Korra? Little one, you need to wake up."

Korra mumbled something unintelligible and pushed her mother's hand away.

Senna giggled, despite the situation. Korra was cute.

"Honey, come on, you need to eat before you get ready to go to therapy."

"Not going," Korra mumbled.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Senna gently, but firmly stated.

Korra's cyan eyes opened a minute later. She stayed still, letting her mother's familiar and gentle touch relax her tense nerves. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Mom?"

"Hey, little one, you're awake," her mother planted a kiss on her head.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked.

"Yes," her mother firmly stated.

"Fine," Korra grumbled.

Senna sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long morning. Standing, she prepared to help Korra get ready. As she was getting an outfit out, Kallie started to stir.

"Mom!" She cried out before sitting up quickly.

"Kallie, sweet girl, look at me," Senna was at her side in seconds.

Kallie did so, her breathing labored.

"That's it. You're safe. Take a deep breath," her mother coaxed.

Kallie obeyed after a minute.

"Good girl. Was it another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Kallie admitted. She let her mother hug her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Senna offered.

Kallie shook her head.

"If you change your mind, I'm here," she assured her.

"I know," Kallie managed a tiny smile for her mother.

"I'm glad," her mother kissed her cheek and stood. Going back over to the dresser, she picked the outfit up and went over to Korra's bed.

Kallie stood and went towards the door. "I'm going to get ready," she told her mother and older sister.

"Okay," her mother replied.

"You're NOT coming with me!" Korra called after her.

"Yes I am!" Kallie called back.

Korra glared at the door. She was determined to get it through Kallie's head that she didn't need her help, no matter how long it took. Little did Korra know Kallie was just as stubborn as she was. Before Korra knew it, she was dressed and her mother had braided her hair. Sitting in her wheelchair, the Avatar followed her mother down to the kitchen. They found Kallie already there. The sixteen-year-old was eating a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"There you go," Senna placed a plate in front of Korra.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled.

"You're welcome," Senna kissed her head. Going over to Kallie, she ruffled her hair. Turning back to Korra she asked, "What kind of juice do you want?"

"I don't care," Korra replied.

Senna sighed. "I know you're frustrated, but I don't deserve the attitude."

"Sorry," her eldest daughter apologized. "Watermelon, please."

Senna nodded. She set it down and gave Kallie a refill on hers.

"Thanks, Mom," Kallie smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sweet girl. I'll be right back," with that, she left to get ready.

Wasting no time once their mother was gone, Kallie rounded on her sister.

"So is being difficult part of your job description as the Avatar or is it just you?"

"Excuse me?" Korra glared at the younger teen sitting across from her.

Kallie shrugged. "You heard me," she stated.

"I'm not trying to be that way," Korra defended. Even as she said it, she knew there was some truth to her sister's words.

"Well for not trying to be, you're doing a bang up job from where I'm sitting," Kallie shot back. "Mom loves you. She's trying to help you. I would have given anything to have someone like that in my life," Kallie averted her eyes as the admission left her mouth. "Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be so damaged now."

Korra was shocked by her sister's words. Shortly forgetting their argument, she tried to help her feel better.

"You're not damaged." Korra laughed bitterly.

"Yes, I am. But I'm healing slowly. The one thing that's helped me is knowing that I'm not alone. Mom helped me realize that over the last few months. You're fine," Kallie tried.

Korra scoffed. "You're just trying to kiss up to me," she frowned.

Kallie shook her head. "I'm being honest," the sixteen-old insisted. "Trust me, I'm far from cured. Anyway, my offer to go to therapy with you still stands."

Korra shook her head. "It's better if you just stay here."

"Why?" Kallie asked.

"I don't want you to see me like that," Korra frowned.

"Newsflash, it'll probably spill over at home anyway. What's the difference if I see you like that there or here? It's still going to happen," Kallie pointed out.

Korra sighed. "It'll be better if you stay here," she reiterated.

"Fine," Kallie stood and glared at her sister. Pushing in her chair, she turned to leave. Turning back, she practically spat, "If that's the way you want it, I'll respect your wishes. Avatar Korra," with that, she stormed out of the room just as their mother returned.

Seeing Kallie heading for the stairs, Senna shook her head. Going over to Korra, she sat down across from her.

"Little one, what was that all about? Kallie just stormed out of here and she didn't look happy.""

Korra tried to avert her gaze, but she soon was locking eyes with her mother.

"We had a fight," she admitted.

Senna raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

Korra shook her head.

"It might make you feel better," her mother reminded her.

"She wanted to come to physical therapy with me. I told her no."

Senna sighed. "Honey, Kallie knows what it's like to suffer. Not in the same way, but she's had a taste of it. She just wants to help you."

"How?" Korra was truly lost.

"By trying to be there for you. She wants to encourage you when things get too hard. She could be your sounding board when you need to vent…" her mother informed her.

"I didn't ask for her help!" Korra shot back. She had the good grace to lower her gaze at her mother's raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just frustrated."

Senna sighed. "I know you are," she reached across and squeezed her daughter's hands, "but I have news for you my dear. It doesn't matter if you asked for Kallie's help or not. She offered. And that's a big step for her. I think you just did some damage. You need to fix it."

"I know," Korra softly agreed, matching her mother's tone.

"You didn't yell at her, did you?" Their mother asked.

Korra shook her head.

"That's good. Just give Kallie some time. Finish up eating and then you need to try and talk to her."

"Okay," Korra sighed as she turned her attention back to her half-eaten breakfast. Something told her this situation wouldn't be so easy to fix. Korra was determined to do it-no matter how long it took.


	26. A Common Trait - Shrouded in Mystery

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 26 – A Common Trait

Meanwhile, Kallie was running down the hall, trying to let off some steam. Making a left, she stopped as a door opened on the right. Hearing someone call her name, she turned to face them.

"Kallie! Hey, what's going on?" A familiar male voice called out.

"Nothing!" Kallie snapped. Regretting her actions, she mumbled an apology.

"It's okay," Tonraq assured her. He beckoned her closer. Gesturing to a chair in the hallway, he sat in a second one.

Kallie hesitated before taking the first seat. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"What happened?" Tonraq inquired.

Kallie sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted to spill her guts to someone she was just starting to trust, but she decided to give Tonraq a chance. He was reaching out to her after all. "I'm fine," she tried.

Tonraq shook his head. "You might feel better if you talk about it," he encouraged. Then added, "If you don't want to, I'll respect that."

"Thanks," the sixteen-year-old mumbled. Sighing, she continued. "Your daughter's an ignorant, selfish, hot headed jerk!"

Tonraq sighed. "I know Korra can be hot headed, believe me. But she's going through a really hard time."

"That's why I offered to help her," Kallie pointed out. "Not only did she shut me out and turn me down, she told me to stay out of her business."

Tonraq sighed. He reached out a hand and then thought better of his actions. "Korra will come around," he advised.

"She's being a total witch to Mom," Kallie fumed, "and she doesn't deserve it."

"I know. But your Mom can handle her," Tonraq assured the teen. "Trust me."

Kallie reflexively pushed her chair away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out," he assured her.

"I know," Kallie softly said. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the problem at hand. "I called Korra out on her treatment of Mom and she didn't like that too much."

"Did you ever think Korra just doesn't want anyone to see her at her lowest?" Tonraq pointed out.

Kallie shrugged. "She's going to have to get over it. At least she has people who want to help her. People who love her and who she can be real around. She should be grateful," Kallie ranted.

"I understand. Listen, Korra's been through a lot."

"No you don't. Anyway, I did something stupid down there. I called Korra by her title and stormed out."

"Which one?" Tonraq asked.

Kallie raised her eyebrows. "She only has one."

Tonraq shook his head. "She has two," he explained.

"Avatar Korra," Kallie replied. "I was just mad."

"I understand. Korra can do that to the most patient of people sometimes."

Kallie managed a tiny smile. "I just hope Mom can get through to her. Do you think we'll be okay again?" She asked after a minute or so.

Tonraq smiled. "I'm sure you two will be fine."

Kallie nodded. She just hoped Tonraq was right.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Senna was trying to get Korra to talk. They had an hour until Korra's therapy and Senna was determined to try to help the girls fix this.

"You need to talk to Kallie when you get back from therapy," Senna told her.

"I know," Korra, sighed.

Why did you get so mad at her?" Her mother ventured.

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't want her seeing me like that."

"Sweetheart, Kallie's a member of the family now. That means she'll be exposed to what therapy does to you sooner or later."

"That's what she said," Korra glanced down at her lap.

"She won't think any less of you," her mother assured her. "I think it might bring you closer together."

Korra glanced up at her mother's words. "What do you mean?" She softly asked.

"Kallie can help you when your father and I aren't available. We'll always be here for you, but there will be times we'll be busy."

Korra nodded in understanding. She sat there, letting her mother's words sink in. Maybe she had a point.

"I love you, honey. I'll be back to get you in a few hours. Please, try your best," Senna kissed Korra's forehead before embracing her.

"I will. I love you too," Korra returned the hug.

"I'll call you when we're done," Katara told her second daughter.

"Okay. Thanks," with that, Senna left.

Sighing, Korra glanced around Katara's home. She had been here many times before, but she needed a distraction.

"Would you like some tea before we start?" Katara offered.

"What?" Korra snapped back to reality.

Katara frowned in concern. Walking around so she was facing Korra, she knelt down. "I know you're going through a hard time, Korra. I hope you know I'm here if you want to talk. I'm gonna make us some tea," with that, Katara left for the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later, she set two mugs of tea down on the table, along with a plate of kale cookies.

Korra wheeled herself over to the table. Taking the warm mug in her hands, she let the steam relax her tense muscles. Breathing in the familiar aroma of mango and cinnamon, she let her thoughts wander.

"Korra, I know you feel alone. I've felt that way plenty of times in my life. Right after my mother died, I felt like I didn't have anyone. My father had distanced himself from me in his own pain and Sokka was dealing with our loss his own way. Bato was really the only one who stood by me as well as our grandmother."

"Who's Bato?" Korra asked.

Katara smiled fondly. "He was my father's best friend. He was the father figure I needed during that time. He helped me through it. The one thing he taught me was to always let someone know how I felt inside. The best advice he ever gave me was to never shut the people who love you out. Let them help you."

Korra nodded. She could feel tears come and for once, she didn't try to blink them back. They came, steady and fast down her cheeks. She buried her face in Katara's shoulder the minute she felt her mentor wrap her arms around her.

"You know who else needed to learn that lesson?" Katara softly asked, running her hand through Korra's hair.

Korra shook her head as more tears flowed.

"Your mother."

"Mom? Why?" Korra tearfully asked.

"You'll have to ask her. It was hard for her too. Harder in fact, than it had been for me. You see, where I had my grandmother, Bato and even Sokka to help me, she didn't have anyone after her mother died. Then when I took her in, she had to adjust to living with a family who wouldn't lay a hand on her. It took her a year to feel safe. I suggest you ask her about it sometime. I'm sure she'd tell you."

"Ba-but she's so strong," Korra tearfully stated.

"That's because your mother has an inner strength that got her through many trials in her life. She passed it down to you. That's what's brought you this far. And it's what will help you go the rest of the way," Katara encouraged.

"I'm not sure I can go any further. I just…I'm tired of trying, but not getting anywhere. I'm tired…" with that, she broke down, heart wrenching sobs racking her form. She could hear Katara encouraging her to cry and feel her hand running through her hair. It took Korra fifteen-minutes to calm down. As she rested in Katara's arms, she was overcome by exhaustion. She felt Katara lift her up and carry her somewhere. Feeling herself being lowered onto a soft surface, Korra relaxed.

"Just rest for now," Katara encouraged. She tucked a blanket around Korra. "We'll work on therapy later."

"Are you sure?" Korra mumbled.

"Yes, it's okay," Katara assured her.

"Stay, please?" The young adult requested.

Katara smiled gently down at her. "Of course I will," with that, Katara watched over Korra. She just hoped her words of encouragement had gotten through to the distraught young adult. Only time would tell.


	27. Revelation

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 27 - Revelation

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Kallie was reading a book in the family room. She had found it on a shelf in the craft room. After reading the back of it, she wanted to read more. Turning a page, Kallie suddenly started feeling thirsty. Putting the book down, she stood and went in the direction of the kitchen. Entering, she found her mother sipping at some tea while reading a letter.

"Hey," Kallie softly interrupted.

Senna glanced up and grinned when she saw her. "Hi, Kal. What's up?"

Kallie grinned back. She had gotten used to having both her mother and older sister call her that from time to time. Her mother didn't use it as much as she called her sweet girl, but she was getting use out of it all the same. Korra was the one to use it more often.

Kallie shrugged. She sat down next to her mother, feeling at peace instantly.

Just then, Tonraq joined them. He smiled at both his wife and younger daughter.

"Hey, Senna, Tenzin wants to know if he and the girls could come a week before the glacier spirits festival."

"That's fine," Senna replied.

Kallie tensed at the mention of the event. She wasn't sure why, but she was not looking forward to it.

"Okay, I'll let him know," Tonraq kissed Senna on the head, turned, and left the room. Getting to the door, he turned back and addressed Kallie. "You're gonna have a good time at the festival, Kallie," with that, he was gone.

Kallie shook her head.

Senna frowned when she saw her youngest daughter's posture change.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Kallie was about to say nothing when she remembered who she was with.

"I… I don't wanna go," she admitted.

"To the festival?" her mother asked.

Kallie nodded.

"Why?" her mother gently inquired.

Kallie shrugged.

"I'm scared," she had no idea where the admission had come from.

"Of what?" her mother rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," Kallie bit on her bottom lip.

Senna sighed. She had a feeling what was bothering the sixteen-year-old.

"During your time on your own, did anyone ever talk to you about your first placement or what happened to your mother?"

Kallie shook her head.

"I asked when I got older, but I never got a good enough answer."

Senna frowned.

"Come with me," she stood, setting her teacup in the sink before leading Kallie out of the room. They walked down a hallway and turned left. They passed the craft room and entered a room straight across the hall. Kallie saw a comfortable looking chair and took a seat. Glancing around, she found the room was decorated with different types of furs and a few paintings.

"What are we doing in here?" she ventured.

"There's something I need to show you," her mother replied. "But first, I need to tell you something," she sat down next to Kallie.

"What?" Kallie asked.

Senna took a deep breath. Choosing her words carefully, she revealed, "I knew your birth Mom."

Kallie gasped. She could not think of anything to say, so she let her mother continue.

"Her name was Shaina. She was about your age, give or take a year when we met. She was brought into the clinic after someone found her beaten up outside of a restaurant. I healed her injuries and started an IV to re-hydrate her. Once she came to, I got her name and assured her she was safe. We got to talking and she told me she didn't have parents when I suggested calling them. My heart broke for her. After some gentle prodding, Shaina explained she was on her own. Her boyfriend had beaten her after he found out she was pregnant."

"What a jerk," Kallie commented.

Senna nodded in agreement. "I thought the same thing, but I didn't voice my opinion aloud. Anyway, Katara did a rape kit on Shaina while I kept her calm. The results were what we suspected."

Kallie growled in frustration.

"What happened then?" she asked. A part of her was afraid of the answer.

"Well she stayed at the clinic for a fewe days. Once Katara and I were sure she was well enough, we let her leave. I offered her a place to stay, but she didn't accept at first. I knew it would take time for her to trust me."

"How long did it take?" Kallie ventured.

"Three months," her mother replied.

Kallie gasped. "So after she trusted you, did she let you help her?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I brought her home. Korra was thrilled to have someone new in the house. And before you ask, your Dad didn't mind. He was happy to help. Everything was going fine until she was just about to give birth. A month before actually. Shaina woke up in pain and called for me. I checked on her and assumed she was just going into labor. It wasn't until she started throwing up blood that things took a turn for the worst. I called Katara and she came to check on her. We got her to the hospital. I stayed with her throughout the examination. Katara discovered she needed surgery. But before this happened, your Mom went into labor with you. I helped her through it and you were fine. She held you first and she named you. She asked me if I wanted to hold you and I accepted. The minute you were in my arms, you glanced up and locked eyes with me. I convinced your Mom to feed you once before she fell back to sleep for a little while. While she was getting some much needed rest, I took care of you. You really liked being held. It seemed like you had taken a liking to me. You were adorable. An hour later, Shaina woke up feeling the same way she did before we brought her to the clinic. I got Katara and we took her upstairs. I had Kya watch you for a little while. While I stayed with Shaina in pre-op, she asked me to take care of you. I assured her I would while she was recovering. She shook her head and explained she wanted me to take care of you in case something went wrong. I assured her I didn't think it would for the most part, but she was adamant. I promised her I would. I went into the O.R with her until she fell asleep. Afterwards, I went to find Kya and she gave you back to me because she had to take care of a patient. I spent the next two hours taking care of you and waiting for Katara and the others to be done."

Kallie felt like something was closing in quickly. Losing her breath for a second, she reached out a hand towards her mother. As they made contact, the sixteen-year-olds body relaxed a little. Locking eyes with her, her own eyes widened at the realization her mother's identical ones held. Subconsciously, Kallie moved closer to her.

Taking a deep breath, Senna finished her story. "There were some complications after surgery and your Mom…she didn't make it. I'm so sorry, sweet girl."

Kallie wasn't even aware she had started to cry until she felt her mother pull her into her arms. Burying her face in her second mother's shoulder, she felt more tears fall.

"Kallie, its okay, its okay, just let it out. You're not alone, sweet girl. I have you…" her mother soothed.

Kallie did just that. She was immensely grateful that her mother didn't tell her to stop crying. She was just there for her.

"She loved you, Kal. I want you to know that," her mother assured her.

"Sha-she didn't get a chance to know…" Kallie stammered as more tears came.

"I know, Kal, I know. But she loved you at first sight." Senna changed the topic just then. "You and Korra are a lot alike."

"Ha-how?" Kallie stuttered.

"She had to learn it was okay to emotionally let go. That it wasn't weakness. In fact, it takes incredible strength to do it. You're the same way. I'm here to tell you, it's okay to let go. You deserve to. You've been through so much and you've been strong for so long. It's your turn to let go now. It's okay. I won't leave you," her mother kissed the top of her head.

That was all the permission the teenager needed. Burying her face in her mother's chest, she let out a heart wrenching sob, followed by another and another.

"That's it, that's my girl…I'm right here, Kal, I have you…" Senna fought hard to hold her own tears back.

"Senna?" a male voice asked.

Senna glanced up and met her husband's eyes. Shaking her head, she indicated Kallie. Feeling her tense, she firmly ordered, "Don't come in."

Tonraq nodded. He frowned when he saw Kallie shaking in her mother's arms.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Give us a few minutes, please?" Senna turned her attention back to Kallie who was softly sobbing into her chest. "I want you to know, everything that happened to you wasn't your fault. It wasn't. You didn't deserve it."

"Why? Why did it happen?" Kallie sobbed.

"I don't know," her mother sighed. "I do know this. You are very loved. I love you, Korra loves you, Daddy does. You have a family now. You don't have to be afraid to be real around us. We will NEVER turn you away."

"He's not my father!" Kallie practically spat.

"Kallie… my sweet girl… he wants so badly to love you. He did at one time," her mother gently explained.

"No! I can't… it's too hard…" Kallie let out another sob as she clung to her mother for dear life.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. Let's take care of one thing at a time. Can you take a deep breath for me?" her mother gently requested.

Kallie tried and succeeded after a minute or so.

"That's my girl. Again?"

Kallie did so. She suddenly swallowed hard. "Mom, I'm… gonna… throw…" Kallie's voice trailed off as she started to heave. Feeling her mother lift her up, she allowed the sudden movement without protest. She soon felt herself being lowered. As she emptied her stomach, she realized her mother had placed a trash can underneath her chin. Feeling her mother pull her hair back, Callie heaved again before losing more of her lunch. Feeling exhausted, the teenager collapsed against her mother's chest. Closing her eyes, she willed her stomach to calm down.

"Kal, we're just gonna sit here for now," her mother told her.

"Okay," Kallie mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You DO NOT have to apologize for anything. You're upset. You didn't do anything wrong, my love," her mother kissed the top of her head. She frowned as she rubbed Kallie's shoulder, "Sweetheart, you're shaking… can you take another deep breath?"

Kallie was able to eventually. "Tired…so tired…." Kallie mumbled.

"I know, my sweet girl, I know. Is it okay for me to tuck you in?" Senna softly asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie whispered.

Gently, Senna lifted her youngest daughter into her arms. Entering her bedroom, she tucked her in. Propelled by maternal instinct, she slowly got in behind her. Pulling her daughter against her, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Just try to sleep," she gently encouraged, "I'm right here."

"I can't!" Kallie whimpered.

"Why not?" her mother softly asked.

"I'm scared," Kallie admitted.

"That's okay. You're safe in your room and I'm right here. Close your eyes," she gently coaxed.

Kallie did so a minute later.

"That's it. Just rest for now."

"Mom, don't let go…" Kallie mumbled as exhaustion claimed her.

"I won't, Kal. I promise you, I won't," Senna waited until Kallie was on her way to sleep. Only after she felt her daughter's body relax did Senna let her own tears fall. It wasn't fair! Kallie shouldn't have had to go through any of it. Lifting her eyes to the window, she silently prayed things would get easier for the precious girl she held in her arms…


	28. Emergency!

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 28 – Emergency

Kallie's eyes opened suddenly. Sitting up, she covered her face with her hands as tears streamed from beneath her eyes.

"Mom!" She cried out. "MOM!"

Her bedroom door opened soon after she had cried out the second time.

"Kallie? Sweet girl, it's okay. I was coming back," her mother assured her. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled her shaking and sobbing youngest daughter into her arms. "Shh, shh, I'm right here. I'm here, you're safe…"

Kallie buried her face in her mother's chest as more tears flowed.

"Was it a nightmare?" Her mother gently asked.

"Uh-huh," Kallie caught her breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother offered.

Kallie nodded as she let out a sob. "Someone took me away from you!" She tearfully admitted.

Senna's blood ran cold. This was definitely not the way she wanted to tell Kallie the truth of her past. Nevertheless, it looked like she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, Senna chose her next words carefully.

"That won't happen again. You're ours forever," she kissed the top of Kallie's head and ran a hand through her hair. "I can honestly promise you that."

Kallie nodded. It was then that something her mother said penetrated her spinning mind.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Kallie took a shaky breath.

Senna sighed. "It happened when you were three-years-old. Lin had called a few days before. She asked if I had a copy of the papers your Mom signed before she went into surgery, giving me custody of you if something happened to her. I had given a copy to Katara for safekeeping. She wanted the original. The problem was it had gotten lost. I pleaded with Lin to give me time to search for it. She gave me a week. I looked during your naptime, and when your father took you shopping with him; I looked after you went to bed, and your Dad was working on stuff in the den. However, I couldn't find them. A day after the glacier spirits festival, Lin showed up. I pleaded with her to give me a little more time, but she couldn't. She took you from us that day…" her voice trailed off as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry, Kallie. I found the papers a few weeks later, but it was too late by then. They had lost track of you in the system. I don't want you thinking we stopped looking for you because we didn't. I prayed every night for your safe return."

Kallie nodded as a new set of tears flowed.

"I never forgave myself for letting her take you," her mother lamented.

"Mom, it was a mistake," Kallie tearfully told her. "I don't blame you. Lin needs to leave our family alone."

Senna managed a tiny smile at her daughter's truthful words.

"I agree."

"I don't remember that day," Kallie revealed.

"Not consciously. Nevertheless, your mind might be remembering. That's why you're having nightmares and feeling afraid if you're not near me."

"I'm sorry," Kallie blushed.

"No need to apologize," her mother assured her. "We're going to help you through this. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kallie replied.

Just then, they both heard Korra call out.

"Mom!"

"I'll be right there, little one!" Senna turned her attention back to Kallie. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Kallie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," the sixteen-year-old said.

Senna nodded. Standing, she kissed Kallie on the forehead, turned, and left her room. Entering Korra's, she found her older daughter gritting her teeth. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"My legs are cramping really badly," Korra gasped out.

"Okay, let's see what I can do," her mother sat down on the bed and started massaging the area. "How's that feel?" She asked after she had been at it for five minutes.

"Better," Korra sighed. "Please keep going?"

"Okay. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Korra gritted out.

Senna sighed. "First, you need to take a deep breath."

Korra did so.

"Again? That a girl. In and out, in and out…" she gently encouraged. She sighed inwardly when the pain started to subside from Korra's eyes.

"What's the favor?" Korra asked as the pain decreased.

"I need you to show Kallie how much fun the glacier spirits festival is. She's afraid about going."

"Why?" Korra was thoroughly confused.

"She was taken away the day after the festival when she was three," her mother replied. "Lin came and took her."

Korra growled in frustration. "I'll try my best," she told her mother.

"That's all I ask," Senna bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I love you, little one."

"I love you, too," Korra softly replied.

"Tenzin and your siblings are coming next week. They were going to come a week early, but they decided to come a few days before the festival instead."

"I can't wait to see them. I miss them – even Meelo," Korra smiled wistfully.

"I'm sure they miss you, too," her mother replied.

"Will you stay with me for a little while?" Korra asked.

"Of course," her mother stroked her hair. "First I need to go make sure Kallie's okay. She had a nightmare. I'll be back though."

"Okay," Korra tried to get comfortable.

Entering Kallie's room again, Senna found her half asleep.

"I'm back, sweet girl. Korra wants me to stay with her for a little while. Will you be okay?" She rested a hand on Kallie's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kallie mumbled. "I'll call if I need you."

"Okay. Try to get some more rest," with that, Senna kissed Kallie's cheek, stood and returned to Korra.

"Senna? Are you okay?"

Senna glanced to her left and locked eyes with her husband. She had just tucked Kallie in two hours earlier. The teen had only eaten half of her dinner, which worried Senna. Kallie was a little under weight for her age due to the neglect she had experienced.

"No," Senna softly answered. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel tears welling.

"Kallie's going to be fine," Tonraq reached out and pulled his wife in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he ran a hand through her hair.

"She's so afraid. I want to help her, but I know I can't take her pain away," Senna tearfully confessed.

"You're doing everything you can for her. She knows that," Tonraq assured her. "You're an amazing mother to both our girls. They're lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Senna sighed.

"I mean it," Tonraq kissed her cheek.

"Then why don't I feel like it?" Senna asked. "Every time I look in Kallie's eyes, I see the pain there and I know I'm partially responsible."

"No, you're not," Tonraq firmly stated.

"How can you say that? If I hadn't lost those papers, Lin would never have taken-"Senna's sentence was interrupted by Kallie's tearful and panicked voice calling out.

"Mom! Mom! Mo-om!" Tears broke the last call.

Senna pulled out of Tonraq's arms, stood and rushed down the hallway.

"I'm coming, sweet girl!" Senna called back.

"MO-OM!"

Entering the room, she found Kallie curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face. "Kallie, it's okay. I'm here. Did you have another-"

"Mom, it hurts! It really hurts!" Kallie cried. Reaching out, she grabbed her mother's left hand, squeezing it for dear life.

"Sweet girl, I need to look," her mother gently pulled her hand out of Kallie's. Sitting down on the bed, she gently, but quickly helped Kallie straighten out. Quickly, grabbing water from a jug on Kallie's nightstand, she examined Kallie's abdominal area. Her heart broke at the painful sob that issued from her daughter's mouth. Going from left to right, Senna fought back her own tears when Kallie let out another heart-wrenching cry of pain. "Okay, sweet girl, I know, Mommy knows," she soothed. She was aware she was speaking to Kallie as though she was much younger, but this was a special circumstance. "Is your stomach hurting you anywhere else?"

"No," Kallie gasped. She suddenly heaved without warning. She felt her mother quickly help her roll on her left side just before she vomited over the side of the bed.

"Shh, its okay, Kal, its okay. You're not in trouble," her mother soothed. With that, she pulled the trashcan over and held it underneath Kallie's chin as the teenager vomited for a second time. Once she could move it, Senna pressed the back of her hand to Kallie's forehead. Gasping at the heat, she stood.

"Mom!" Kallie reached her hand out towards her.

"I'll be right back, sweet girl," Senna went into the bathroom. Grabbing the thermometer, she returned to Kallie. Sticking it in her ear, she waited for it to beep. No sooner had she taken it out, Kallie heaved again. After Kallie's stomach had calmed down, Senna did one more exam. Standing, she left the room again. Picking up the phone, she dialed her mother's number. When Katara picked up, Senna quickly explained the situation.

"You need to bring her in," Katara told her. "I'm on my way in for my shift now."

"Okay. We'll be there in twenty-minutes," with that, she raced back to Kallie. "All right, sweet girl, up you come," picking her up, Senna entered the hallway. Stopping at a closet, she grabbed a bucket down from the shelf. The sound of someone calling her name made the waterbender turn around.

"Senna, what's going on?"

"Kallie might have Appendicitis. I need to get her to the clinic. I'll call you when I know anything for sure," with that, Senna left the palace with Kallie whimpering from pain in her arms. Fighting back her own tears, Senna lay Kallie down in the backseat. Giving her the bucket just in case, she kissed her forehead.

"You'll feel better soon, sweet girl," with that, she closed the back door and got in the driver's seat. Pulling up to her work place fifteen minutes later, Senna got Kallie out. Rushing into the clinic, she took Kallie up to the fourth floor.

"Senna! Over here!"

Senna turned around to see Lena standing there.

"Katara called and told me what was going on. Exam room 5 is open."

"Thanks," Senna followed her friend. Lying Kallie down on the bed, she stood beside her.

"Kallie, I know this is the last place you want to be," Lena sympathized, "but we'll try and get you better as soon as possible. Is it okay if I take a look?"

"Uh-huh," Kallie gritted out. "Mom, I need the…" her voice trailed off as she heaved without warning.

Senna placed the bucket underneath of her daughter's chin and soothed her as she threw up for the sixth time in an hour.

"Can I move it?" She asked.

"Not yet," Kallie said as she braced herself against the nausea and pain.

When Senna was able to move the bucket, she set it down.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can," Lena told Kallie. Turning to Senna, she asked, "How long ago was it that she vomited before this?"

"Once in the snowmobile," Senna replied.

"When did this start?" Her friend enquired.

"An hour ago. Kallie called out for me. When I went into check on her, I found her in the fetal position and in tears. She told me her stomach hurt. I examined her and she only reacted when I hit the lower right side. She started vomiting soon after that."

"Okay. Here we go, sweetie, let's see…" with that, Lena started the exam. It didn't take Lena long to come to the same conclusion Senna had back home.

"Ow! Aah! Mom, it hurts! It hurts!" Kallie cried.

"I know, sweet girl, I know," her mother ran a hand through her hair as she fought back her own tears.

"Okay, I want to get a CT, but I'm pretty sure it's Appendicitis," Lena concluded. "You can come with her."

"Okay," Senna followed Kallie down to radiology.

It didn't take long for Lena to get the results that confirmed the diagnosis.

"Okay, we were right. Her Appendix is pretty infected. I'm going to get her ready down here," Lena explained. She turned to Kallie, "Honey, can you make a fist for me?"

Kallie cringed at the term of endearment, but obeyed.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," Senna soothed.

"Okay, here we go. One, two, three…"

Kallie didn't even wince as she usually did. The pain in her stomach trumped anything else at this point.

Once the IV was inserted, Lena re-hydrated Kallie with saline. Then she put the relaxer in.

"I'm gonna give that ten minutes to take effect," she explained. "I'm gonna take her up to the surgical floor."

"Mom, can you come in with me? Please?" Kallie shakily asked.

"Of course," her mother planted a kiss on her forehead.

Getting on the elevator, Lena pressed the button for the sixth floor. Frowning when she felt the elevator descending, she tried again.

"Are they ever going to get this thing fixed?" Senna commented.

Lena shrugged.

The sound of Kallie starting to gag grabbed Senna's attention.

"It's okay, sweet girl, that's it, just get it up, that's my girl…" she encouraged as Kallie heaved before throwing up again.

"Mom, I hate this!" Kallie cried.

"You and me both," her mother told her. "You'll feel better after this is over," she assured her.

Finally getting to the right floor, Lena left Kallie and Senna alone. She knew Kallie would relax more if it were just her and her mother.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Kallie admitted.

"That's okay. It's understandable. You're gonna be fine," her mother soothed. "I won't leave until you're asleep."

"Thanks," Kallie softly said.

"No thanks needed," her mother bent down and kissed her cheek just as Lena returned.

"Okay, sweetheart, ready?"

"No," Kallie reached for her mother's hand, which Senna gave her without a second thought.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," she soothed.

Kallie swallowed hard as they entered the OR a few minutes later. "I'm gonna lift you now."

"Okay," Kallie mumbled as she swallowed again. No sooner did her mother lie her down, she felt her stomach twist. "Mom, I'm…" she heaved before vomiting everywhere. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-" as she repeated the action, she felt a bucket being slipped underneath of her chin.

"Shh, Kal, it's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault. You're not in trouble…" her mother soothed. "Can I move it?"

"No, not yet…" Kallie's stomach calmed a few minutes later. She nodded to show her mother she could take the bucket away.

"I'm gonna help you change," Senna explained. With that, she gently lifted Kallie's shirt above her head, mindful of the IV in her right arm. Once the task was done, Senna helped her daughter lie down. "There you go. I'm not leaving you until you fall asleep."

Kallie responded by squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

"Kallie, I'm gonna give you the medicine to make you tired," Lena explained, coming up on Kallie's right. "Are you still feeling sick?"

No. I just hurt!" Kallie revealed.

"Okay, sweetie. You'll feel better after this is over," Lena assured her. "I'm gonna put it in now. One, two, three…"

Kallie cringed as the word "sweetie" left Lena's mouth. She hissed as a burning sensation went up her arm.

"Shh, shh, close your eyes for me," she heard her mother encourage.

As Kallie obeyed, she started feeling extremely tired. Before she knew it, everything went black.

"I love you, sweet girl," Senna softly told her. With that, she turned and left her in Lena and Katara's capable hands. Spotting a phone at the nurse's station, Senna grabbed it. Dialing her home number, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, it's me," Senna sighed.

"Senna, is everything okay?" Tonraq asked.

"It will be. Kallie just went into get her Appendix out. I went in with her until Lena put her out. She'll be okay afterwards. She was scared. I felt bad for her."

"That's understandable," her husband echoed her own words from earlier. "She'll be okay. She's strong."

"We'll be home by tomorrow at the latest," Senna told him. "How's Korra?"

"She's fine. I just checked on her," he reported.

"That's good. I love you."

"I love you, too," her husband replied.

Senna and Tonraq talked for the next ten minutes.

"I've got to go. I wanna get something to eat while I wait for Kallie."

"Okay. Call me when she's out."

"I will," Senna promised. With that, the phone call ended. Hanging up on her end, she shook her head while fighting back tears. Would Kallie ever catch a break? She prayed that the upcoming glacial spirits festival would provide the respite they all needed…


	29. Disappointment

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 29 – Disappointment

Kallie's eyes opened slowly. Groaning in pain, she tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kal? It's okay. I'm here. You did great."

Kallie relaxed at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom, it still hurts," she mumbled.

"I know, sweet girl. It'll hurt for a few days. You'll be able to come home tomorrow."

Kallie's eyes widened. Shaking her head, she tried to sit up.

"Kallie, it's okay. You need to stay still," her mother gently helped her lie back down. "I'll stay with you."

Kallie nodded as her breathing started to shorten from panic, but Senna took charge immediately.

"Sweet girl, you have to calm down. Look at me."

Kallie did so, still struggling to catch her breath.

"That's my girl. Breathe with me, okay. In and out… in and out… in and out… that's it…" her mother softly encouraged.

It took Kallie a few minutes, but her breathing finally evened out. "I'm scared," she shakily admitted.

"I know. It's okay. You're not alone," her mother assured her. Reaching out, she rested her hand on Kallie's shoulder. She frowned when she felt her shaking. Doing the only thing she could think of, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kal, is it okay if I hold you for a few minutes? It's completely your choice."

Kallie nodded. "It's okay," she replied.

Senna gently pulled her daughter into her arms. Running a hand through her hair, she encouraged her to keep breathing.

Kallie obeyed as her body started to relax. Lying her head against her mother's chest, she closed her eyes.

"How's she doing?"

Kallie startled at the sudden intrusion, but settled down the minute her mother assured her she was okay.

"Sweet girl, it's all right. You're safe with me."

Kallie tried to go back to sleep.

"She's okay. She's afraid about staying overnight," Senna revealed to her best friend.

Lena frowned. "You're welcome to stay with her," she told her.

"I told her that," Senna sighed.

"Has she drunken anything since she woke up?" Lena inquired.

"Not yet," Senna glanced out the window.

"That's okay. She probably won't feel like drinking anything until tomorrow. She'll probably throw up from the anesthesia a few times. She should be okay with that aspect of it after that."

Senna nodded. Sighing, she started stroking Kallie's hair.

"I'll let her get some rest and then we'll take her up to her room for the night," Lena turned to leave.

"Thanks," Senna said as her friend left.

"No problem!" Lena called back as she reached the door.

Senna glanced down at Kallie. She prayed she would feel better soon.

Kallie's eyes opened a few hours later. Groaning, she squeezed the hand in hers.

"Hey, sweet girl, you're awake," her mother's gentle voice met her ears.

"Mom, I hurt!" She whimpered.

"I know. It's going to hurt for a few days. Lena's gonna take you up to your room for the night," her mother explained.

"You're coming, right?" Kallie's grip on her mother's hand tightened reflexively.

"Of course," her mother bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Ready?" Lena asked.

Kallie nodded.

Fortunately, the elevator cooperated this time. Kallie was soon transferred to another bed.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Her mother ran a hand through her hair. "I need to call your father and let him know you're okay."

"Yeah," Kallie replied.

Senna kissed her forehead, stood and went to the phone in the corner. Dialing her number, she waited for someone to pick up.

The person who picked up wasn't Tonraq.

"Hello?" A shy, soft female voice greeted.

"Kari, honey, it's Senna. Is Tonraq around?" She asked, recognizing the teenager.

"He's upstairs, arguing with Korra," Kari hesitantly answered.

Senna sighed. "Could you go get him for me?" She gently requested.

"Sure. How's Kallie?" Kari asked.

Senna's heart swelled for this lost teenager. She was a sweetheart. "She'll be fine. It was sweet of you to ask," Senna replied.

"I'll go get your husband," Kari responded.

After a few minutes, Senna heard Tonraq's familiar voice greet her.

"Hey, Senna how's Kallie?"

"She's in pain and irritated, but she'll be okay," she assured him. "I hear my little one is giving you trouble."

Tonraq laughed softly. "Nothing I can't handle," he replied.

"Did you tell her what happened? I'm sure she asked where I was when I didn't go into wake her."

"She knows. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

"I love her, too. Did Kari eat today?" Senna asked.

Tonraq smiled inwardly. His wife was forever worried about others. "Yes. She ate breakfast with Korra and then lunch with Kya."

"Kya came over?" Senna sat down as she spoke.

"For a little while," he replied.

"Okay. Well, it sounds like you have everything under control. I love you. Kallie and I should be home tomorrow after lunch. That's if she rests and listens to me and Lena."

Tonraq chuckled aloud this time. "She definitely has the same stubbornness Korra in inherited."

Senna laughed along with him. "I know what you mean."

"Mom, I… I'm…" Kallie suddenly sat up, clapping a hand over her mouth in the process.

"Honey, I need to go," Senna hung up and rushed over to her daughter's side. She put the bucket underneath of her chin and soothed her as Kallie threw up twice in a row. "Can I move the bucket?"

"Yeah," Kallie said as she caught her breath.

"Are you sure?" Her mother insisted.

"Yes," Kallie said. She laid back down with her mother's help.

"It's probably the medicine," her mother surmised. "You'll be able to drink something by tomorrow afternoon."

"Hopefully," Kallie sighed. "Is Korra okay?"

"She's fine. She's fighting with your Dad at the moment," her mother sighed.

"Well it's good to know she doesn't discriminate," Kallie muttered.

"Kal, I know Korra didn't mean to hurt you. She hates anyone to see her at her weakest."

"Well, she needs to get over it!" Kallie burst out suddenly. She glared at the opposite wall. "She's lucky to have parents she can be real around. Before you found me, I would have given anything to…" her voice trailed off as tears welled. She blinked furiously.

"You have us now, too," Her mother gently reminded her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she wrapped an arm around Kallie, frowning when she realized she was shaking. "What's scaring you?"

"It's stupid, "Kallie whispered.

"Nothing you feel is ever stupid," her mother firmly contradicted her. "You can talk to me."

Kallie nodded. "I just want to go home," she admitted. "I can't stay here. Not after…" her voice trailed off as her breathing started to quicken.

"Kallie, look at me," her mother gently instructed.

Kallie did so, even as she fought back tears.

"That's it. That's my girl. Take a deep breath. Nice and slow – In and out…"

Kallie tried and succeeded after the second time.

"That's my girl. You need to tell me what happened. Who hurt you, sweet girl?"

Locking eyes with her mother, Kallie swallowed as the memories engulfed her.

"I was eight. I got sick and my foster parents didn't want to get in trouble, so they brought me to the hospital. After the doctor saw me, she said I had to stay. I was terrified. I was also in a lot of pain. She gave me something for it and I fell asleep. When I woke up, uh, I… I was alone. They left," Kallie turned away as tears streamed down her face.

Senna tried her best to fight her own tears back. She wished she had been able to get Kallie back sooner.

"Kal, you need to know I will NEVER do that to you. Except for getting something to eat or tending to personal needs, I won't leave you," she assured her.

"I hate it here," Kallie whispered.

"I know. You'll be back home soon," her mother comforted. Reaching out, she pulled Kallie into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kallie whispered. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. For the first time since she had been brought there, she felt safe.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Tonraq went to check on Korra. Pushing open the door, he entered the room to find her wide awake. She was sitting in her wheelchair, staring out the window.

"Hey, sunshine," he approached her side, "what are you doing awake? Are you okay?"

Korra turned around to face him. She nodded, even as tears glistened.

Tonraq frowned in concern. "Are you hurting?"

Korra shook her head.

"You might feel better if you talk about it," he sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed supportively.

Korra sighed. "I was awful to Kallie. She was just trying to help me. And now she's…"

Tonraq shook his head as he caught onto what Korra was thinking. "Sweetheart, Kallie's gonna be fine. She had to have her Appendix out, that's all. She'll be home tomorrow, Thursday at the latest."

"Are you sure?" Korra sniffed as the tears fell.

"I'm sure. Your mother would never let anything happen to either of you within her control, you know that."

"I know," Korra glanced down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me," her father lifted her chin so they were locking eyes. "What's up?"

Korra sighed. "I want out of this chair! I'm just frustrated. I don't want Kallie thinking any less of me when she sees how therapy affects me."

"She won't. She knows what it's like to have bad days," her father reminded her.

Korra nodded as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep, please?" She asked through another yawn.

"You got it," Tonraq said. He tucked her back in. Sitting by her bed, he ran a hand through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

After Korra was fast asleep, Tonraq stood and left the room. He had to call Senna. Dialing the hospital's number, he'd been connected to Kallie's room.

"Hello?" Senna's soft voice met his ears.

"Senna, hi. Listen, we need to talk," Tonraq started.

"Okay. What about?" She asked.

"It's not a what. It's whom," Tonraq corrected her.

Senna sighed. "What did Korra do?" As the question left her mouth, Senna knew she was in for a long conversation…


	30. A Mystery on Her Hands

DISC: We DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. We do however own anyone you don't recognize. Lauren owns Korra's nickname from Senna, as well as Kallie's, I own Tonraq's nickname for Korra. I, also, have permission to name the airbender kids as Korra's siblings, as well as Tonraq's and Senna's nieces and nephew – and vice versa, for the kids to call Tonraq and Senna aunt and uncle. Lauren, also, owns the character of Kari.

Enjoy!

"Finding Her Way"

Chapter 30 – A Mystery on Her Hands

Kallie's eyes opened suddenly. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Kal, it's okay. You're not alone," she heard her mother assure her. "You need to stay still for now."

"Mom, it still hurts!" Kallie hissed.

"I know, sweet girl. You'll feel better in a few days. Do you want some myzapam?"

"Please?" Kallie gritted.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Kallie tried to ignore the pain while she waited for her mother to come back. She didn't have to wait long. She returned with Lena a few minutes later.

"This will hopefully help you," Lena told her. With that, she gave her a higher dose of the pain reliever. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Okay," Kallie mumbled.

"Just try to get some rest, sweet girl," her mother sat down next to her bed. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Kallie admitted.

"You need to take this slowly. Your stomach might still feel sick from the anesthesia," Senna held the cup for Kallie to drink.

Kallie took slow sips. Pulling away, she laid back down. "Thanks," she whispered.

"For what?" Her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"For staying with me," Kallie replied.

"Kallie, you don't have to thank me. I love you. Where else would I be?"

"With Korra," Kallie said before she could stop herself.

Senna sighed. "Sweet girl, your sister's fine. She has your Dad. You need me right now. I have enough love for both of you."

"I know," Kallie mumbled.

"Try to sleep," her mother encouraged. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kallie whispered. With that, she hugged Keiki close and closed her eyes.

Kallie awoke later that night, shaking and in tears. She tried to sit up, but was once again gently pushed back down.

"Kallie, it's okay. You're safe," her mother soothed.

"No… I'm not…" Kallie gasped out, tears streaming down her face. "Mom?"

"I'm here, sweet girl," Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I want to go home!" Kallie cried.

"I know. You'll be able to in a few days," her mother assured her. She grew concerned when Kallie lost her breath for a second. "Kal, I need you to take a deep breath for me."

"I… I can't!" Kallie coughed as more tears came.

"You need to try, sweet girl. Come on; breathe with me. In and out… in and out…" her mother coached.

Kallie tried and succeeded after a few minutes.

"That's a girl. That's my girl. Again?"

Kallie obeyed.

"That's it. I'm not going anywhere," she assured her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh," Kallie admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother offered.

"No," Kallie whispered.

"If you change your mind, I'm here," her mother informed her.

"I know," Kallie assured her. Resting her head against her mother's chest, she closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was get some more sleep. An alarm suddenly went off somewhere down the hall. The noise made Kallie jump. She hissed in pain as she settled again.

"It's okay," her mother kissed the top of her head.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Kallie whimpered.

Senna's heart was breaking for her daughter. She wanted to help her, but she couldn't. She knew what Kallie wanted, but she couldn't give it to her.

"We'll be back home soon, my love," she comforted. "Would a story help?"

"What about?" Kallie asked.

"You," her mother replied.

This piqued Kallie's interest. "How old was I?" She ventured.

"Two, maybe two and a half," her mother replied. "You were picking up words really quickly. You definitely loved to talk. You were gentle and a lot quieter than Korra. You were a lot like me. Your father used to jokingly call you my mini me. You were shy around people you didn't know, but once you warmed up to them…" she laughed softly. "Anyway, I was making a cake for Korra's sixth birthday. You begged me to let you help…"

As Kallie listened to her mother's story, she started to relax. Before she knew it, she didn't feel as nervous anymore.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Korra shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Breathing hard, she tried to calm herself down. Naga whined at the foot of her bed. Reaching out a shaking hand, Korra patted her best friend on the head.

"It's okay, girl. I'm okay."

Naga licked her hand and nuzzled her arm.

Once Korra had calmed down, she lie back down. The harder she tried, she just couldn't fall back to sleep. Figuring a cup of tea would help her; she transferred herself to her wheelchair and left her room. She wasn't surprised when Naga followed her. Entering the kitchen, she found what she was looking for and set to work making herself a cup. The sound of someone addressing her made Korra jump. Naga started to growl protectively at the unfamiliar voice.

"Korra, are you okay?"

Korra turned her wheelchair around, only to come face-to-face with Kari. She nodded, before shaking her head. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't lie to the younger teen.

"If you need to talk, I'll listen," Kari offered. She frowned as Naga continued to growl.

"Naga, hush!" Korra ordered. Glancing back up at Kari, she indicated the chair across from her. "You can join me if you want."

"I'd love to," Kari smiled at her. Sitting down, she gave her friend her full attention.

Korra sighed. Taking a sip of her tea, she glanced up, locking her blue eyes with Kari's brown ones.

"I want to thank you," she began.

"For what?" Kari was taken aback.

"For treating me like a normal person. For not calling me Avatar. For seeing me for who I am. For seeing me as Korra," she blinked back tears as the words left her mouth. "It means a lot to me. You, my parents, Kallie, Katara, Tenzin and his kids and Pema are the only ones who really do that."

"You're an amazing person," Kari commented.

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Not because you're the Avatar," Kari continued. She blushed before continuing at Korra's encouraging nod. "You're working so hard to get better after… after what happened to you. You never give up. You and I are alike in that way."

"I want to give up sometimes," Korra admitted. She wasn't sure why she had said that to someone she barely hung out with. She felt comfortable around Kari. She radiated safety and trustworthiness.

"Everyone feels that way sometimes. The key is not to give in. Never stop trying," Kari encouraged.

"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for her.

"So why can't you sleep?" Kari asked. Her tone was full of concern rather than pity.

Korra sighed. "I had a nightmare," she admitted. "I have them a lot. Some are worse than others."

Kari frowned. "I have them as well. After I was taken away from my family, I used to have nightmares about bad things happening to them. Then after people started hurting me, I had bad dreams about that."

Korra frowned. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," she sincerely said.

"I'm learning to overcome it, just like you're learning to overcome what happened to you."

Korra nodded.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep, a warm cup of tea and a walk help," Kari frowned as the last statement left her mouth. "I mean… I'm so sorry, Korra. That was…" her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Korra assured her, "it's okay. I'll be back on my feet in a few months. I'm not offended. In fact, you just gave me an idea."

"I did?" Kari was surprised.

"Yup. Thanks for listening and the advice. I mean it."

"You're welcome. Any time you need to talk, I'll be happy to listen," Kari offered. She stood. Putting her cup in the sink, she turned to leave. "Good night, Korra."

"Night, Kari," Korra shook her head as she watched her friend leave the room. She made a mental note to spend more time with Kari. She knew Kari didn't live with them. She only spent the night on the weekends or when bad storms would hit. Glancing out the window, Korra saw snow swirling around. She wondered if her mother and sister would make it home in two days once Kallie was released from the hospital. Thinking of Kallie brought a knot of guilt to Korra's stomach. She knew she had to apologize to her. She really hadn't meant to hurt her. As these thoughts spun around the nineteen-year-old's brain, she wheeled herself out of the kitchen. Lost in her own world, Korra didn't realize where she was until she recognized the ramp in front of her. Glancing up, she noticed it lead to the attic. She had never been up there before. She had always wanted to check it out. Taking a deep breath, Korra took the plunge. Positioning herself on the ramp, she headed up to the door. Opening it, she entered the room. Coughing when dust met her nose, she left the door open as a source of light. Spotting a chord, Korra pulled it. Light flooded the room. Sighing with relief, she closed the door behind her. Glancing around, she saw boxes sitting against the right wall. Going over to them, she picked one up. Seeing her mother's name scrolled across the top, Korra's breath caught in her throat. With shaking hands, she opened it. A small book sat on top. It was the same shade of blue as both of their eyes. Figuring it was a diary, Korra put it aside. She wasn't about to invade her mother's privacy. Underneath of it was a folder. Taking it out, Korra opened it. The first piece of paper was a form of some kind. It had her name on it, her parent's names and some other stuff. She figured it was her birth certificate. Setting it aside, she leafed through the other papers inside. Spotting a piece that looked old, Korra picked it up. Smoothing it out, she glanced down at it. Blinking hard when she realized what she held in her hands, Korra tried to figure it out. The drawing was of a tree. Different branches had names attached to them. It was a family tree all right. She saw her name, then there were her parent's names. To the right of her father's name was Unalaq, then their father and mother. Korra resisted the urge to burn a hole through her late Uncle's branch. As her eyes strayed to her mother's name, something strange caught her eye. To the left of her mother's name was the name Kamaria. Korra knew that was her maternal grandmother's name. She had heard her mother speak of her a few times throughout her life. According to her mother, Kamaria had been a wonderful mother. A lot like her, she told Korra. Korra believed it, considering what a jerk her mother's father had been. Pushing unpleasant thoughts of him out of her mind, Korra studied the strange mark right after her own mother's name. Senna was connected to a name that was half scratched out. It looked like Na, then it stopped. As possibilities spun around her head, Korra shivered. Figuring she would come back in the morning and search some more, she slipped everything back into the box. Everything except the family tree. Folding it carefully so it didn't rip, she slipped it into her nightgown pocket. Turning around, Korra went towards the door. Reaching out, she twisted the knob. To her shock and surprise, it wouldn't open! Gritting her teeth in frustration, Korra forced herself to calm down. Waving her arms in a circle, she tried to create a small tornado to force the door open. Realizing it wasn't going to work after a few minutes, she pulled some water from a vase of flowers and froze it in the shape of a knife. Holding one end, she inserted it into the jam. Using it as a lock pick, she tried again. Without any success, she sighed. She wasn't afraid of spending the night in here. She had never been afraid of attics in her entire life. It was just she knew her father would be worried when he went to wake her in the morning and she wasn't there. Knowing there was a possibility of waking her father; Korra started banging on the door. She kept it up, even after her knuckles started to bleed. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Korra sigh with relief. She continued to bang until the person stopped. Backing up so the door wouldn't hit her, Korra waited for it to open. When it did, Korra sighed as Kari's profile came into focus.

"Kari! Thank the spirits. I didn't want to wake up my Dad," Korra explained. "I thought I would have to spend the night up here."

Kari frowned as she held the door open for Korra. "How did you get locked in here? Didn't anyone tell you the door locks from the inside?" She frowned.

Korra shook her head. "I know now. I was just exploring. I took your advice," she smiled sheepishly.

Kari frowned. "I'm sorry you got in trouble. Maybe I phrased it wrong."

"It's okay," Korra rested a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "One thing you'll learn about me is when someone gives me advice, I run with it. This isn't your fault. It was my decision. I promise."

Kari nodded. "What's that?" She asked. They were in the hallway leading to Korra's room.

"I'll show you. Maybe you can help me figure it out," Korra lead the way inside.

Kari hesitated in the doorway. She came in to clean when Korra wasn't there, but she didn't want to invade her space.

"Come on in, its okay," Korra assured her.

Kari hesitated a minute longer before taking Korra's offer. Sitting down in a chair, she waited for Korra to continue speaking.

"Thank you," Kari softly said.

"No problem. You're my friend. You're welcome in here any time," she offered.

"I am?" Kari was taken aback by Korra's words. "I'm a friend?"

"Of course," Korra smiled at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

Kari frowned as she caught sight of something red on Korra's right hand.

"Korra, you're bleeding," she declared.

Korra frowned. Grabbing some water from her nightstand, she healed her hands.

"I probably cut them when I was banging on the door," she deduced.

Kari nodded. "So what is that?" Kari gestured towards the paper now spread out on Korra's lap.

"I'll show you in a minute, "Korra assured her. She transferred herself from the chair to her bed. Gesturing for Kari to come closer, she spread out the tree on her lap.

Kari sat down in the chair Senna usually occupied when she stayed with Korra during a bad night.

"That's a record of your family," Kari realized.

"Uh-huh. Now, look at this," Korra pointed to her mother's name, her grandmother's name and then the scratched out name.

"Strange," Kari commented.

"Exactly," Korra nodded.

"So what do you think it means?" Her friend asked.

"It means I have a mystery on my hands," Korra concluded. "I need to talk to Mom when she and Kallie get back home."

Kari nodded in agreement. She stood. "I'll let you get some sleep," she turned to leave.

"Kari, wait," Korra reached out a hand.

"Yes?" The sixteen-year-old turned back.

"Will you do me a favor?" She blushed as the words left her mouth.

"Of course. What do you need?" Kari sincerely asked.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I know it's a stupid request. I'm just…" Korra's voice trailed off in shame.

Kari shook her head. She resumed her spot. "Korra, listen to me. Admitting you need someone's comfort is not stupid. Asking for help is the bravest thing you can do. Of course I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Korra locked her cyan eyes with Kari's brown ones.

"I'm sure," Kari smiled at her.

"Thanks, "Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"You're welcome. Besides, what are friends for?"

As Korra drifted off to sleep, she had a feeling the next few days were going to be full of surprises. Little did she know how many twists and turns her new discovery would take her on.


End file.
